Yo, Él, Ella, Nosotros…
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: ¿Cómo es que esto me había pasado a mí? Era una real estúpida al creer en que todo podía salir bien, tome un respiro y fije de nuevo mi vista en la revista y pensé en las palabras de Alice, era una locura aunque pensándolo bien no tanto si lo pensaba bien recordando lo que él me había hecho…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Música:_

 _Ángel – Elefante._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

Yo, Él, Ella, Nosotros…

¿Cómo es que esto me había pasado a mí? Era una real estúpida al creer en que todo podía salir bien, tome un respiro y fije de nuevo mi vista en la revista y pensé en las palabras de Alice, era una locura aunque pensándolo bien no tanto si lo pensaba bien recordando lo que él me había hecho…

 _**Recuerdo Enero del 2007… pasado…_

 _Ella era una chica muy simple era linda pero en las sombras, era bien portada, estudiosa la que sacaba buenas calificaciones, la que contestaba a todos los maestros sin importar que preguntaran, lo que todos catalogaban como Friki, si Isabella Friki Swan…_

 _Él el chico lindo capitán del equipo, el popular que conseguía a la chica que fuera con solo una sonrisa, el chico inteligente que sabía cualquier cosa que sus maestros le preguntaran si no fuera por un obstáculo en su camino llamado Isabella Swan conocida como la Friki, su rival en todo, por ello a partir de ese día el plan que cambiaria la vida de ambos para siempre tomo forma en su mente…_

 _**Días después…_

 _-Hola Isabella ¿Cómo estás?..._

 _-Hola Edward, bien ¿Qué se te ofrece?..._

 _-¿Tiene que ofrecérseme algo para que te hable?...- ella lo miro sin decir nada…- bien, solo quería saludar pero tu mal humor no ayuda…_

 _-Edward, no me gusta que me llamen Isabella si quisieras hablar sin querer algo a cambio me hubieras llamado Bella como me gusta, así que habla y dime qué quieres…_

 _-Bien, necesito un favor de amigos…- ella alzo una ceja en señal de protesta…- Isa…Bella nos conocemos desde que íbamos al kínder, de hecho pasábamos las tardes juntos que hay de malo que te pida un favor de amigos…_

 _-El que desde años no me hables más que para burlarte de mí, que me hagas bromas o que no digas nada cuando tus amigos se burlan de mi. ¿Quieres que siga?..._

 _-Bien. ¿Me ayudarías o no?..._

 _-Hay dime qué quieres y veré…_

 _-Quiero que me ayudes a estudiar sobre química, he estado ocupado con el equipo y no entiendo mucho para el próximo examen y es importante para mí, tu sabes mucho eres la primera de la clase…- la chica se lo pensó por unos minutos y luego asintió sin mucho entusiasmo, sabía que era importante para él tanto el equipo como el examen dado que con eso él podía entrar a la universidad que él quisiera…_

 _-Está bien te ayudare pero con una condición...- él rodo los ojos pero asintió…- te ayudaré pero lo haremos en mi casa, no quiero que me molesten más de lo que ya lo hacen…_

 _-Está bien, nos vemos hoy a las 5, gracias Bella…- ella asintió y volvió a su lectura una vez que él se fue, sabía que estaba cometiendo un error muy grande pero si no lo ayudaba sería como cometer una falta a su moral, ella ayudaba a todos y si no lo hacía con Edward no sería justa, tomo un suspiro y siguió con la lectura porque ahora que tenía trabajo en las tardes con él no tendría tiempo y necesitaba terminar el trabajo para entregarlo a tiempo…_

 _.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Los días siguientes en que Edward fue a casa de Bella a estudiar se convirtió en un habito y Bella lo veía normal, aunque hasta hace unos días no le pareció extraño, Edward había llegado con una rosa para ella pero se había puesto nervioso y lo tomo a la ligera pero ella no. Hoy había sido igual y más que nada confuso él le había besado ¡Besado! Su primer beso y nada más que de Edward, él chico que le hacía bromas y la insultaba ¡Joder!..._

 _Los meses pasaron y para cuando ella quiso darse cuenta eran seis meses los que habían pasado, Edward seguía comportándose como esa primera vez, le dejaba poemas, rosas, cartas en su casillero, ellas las tomaba al principio y las guardaba no tomándole importancia pensando que él lo hacía como una broma pero al pasar las semanas noto que no era así, emocionada las guardo cada una de ellas, hasta dos meses después que él le confesó que la quería y un mes después le pidió que fuera su novia. Claramente todo el instituto quedo petrificado con esa declaración porque eso significaba que el codiciado cuerpecito de Edward Sexi Cullen estaba fuera del campo de juego…_

 _Los días con Edward eran mágicos como ella misma los describía en su diario, él se portaba caballeroso, atento, amoroso, no tenía miedo ni vergüenza de mostrar su amor en público…. El día que Bella quiso demostrarle con todo a Edward su amor ese día fue el final de algo hermoso, de algo que desde un principio no debió de iniciar. Ella recordaba todavía sus palabras la mañana siguiente…_

 _-¿Creíste que en verdad estaba enamorado de ti? No Isabella, solo fuiste una más en mi cama, una más que me costó un poco traer a mi cama, solo eso y grábatelo muy bien en tu mente, eres muy buena en ella y solo para eso me serviste, recuérdalo muy bien una noche…_

 _Y salió como si de una diversión se tratase, él se había jurado que ella se las pagaría, porque a él a Edward Anthony Cullen Masen nadie lo dejaba en un segundo plano e inevitablemente Swan lo había hecho…_

… _._

 _***Febrero 2015… presente…_

 _Todavía podía recordar las palabras que él le había dicho antes de salir muy campante de la habitación de hotel dónde se encontraban, en su vida había llorado más que esa vez pero se prometió que algún día él se las pagaría y ella disfrutaría viéndolo retorcerse en su dolor o su sufrimiento. Él mundo era muy pequeño como para no volver a encontrarlo sin buscarlo…_

 _Porque una vez Edward Cullen había planeado una venganza, bueno ella también lo haría, dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frio pues ella se lo comería congelado, pero Cullen sabría quien era Swan…_

 _Tomo su celular y marco el número de su loca amiga tomando la decisión definitiva al plan maquiavélico que ella había pensado y perfeccionado…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Bueno quiero que este primer capítulo lo tomen como el epilogo y obviamente como él primer capítulo de esta historia, será de drama (saben que me gusta) ¿Tendrá humor? ¡Sí! Quiero hacerla diferente para que rían pero eso no significa que no lloren, jajaja soy mala Muajaja, Muajaja…

Bueno también quiero que quede claro que a partir del siguiente será ya contada por una tercera persona, perdónenme si meto el dialogo como primera pero me puede pasar por circunstancias inevitables y otra cosa los capítulos no serán tan largos y a lo mejor la historia tampoco pero les aseguro que estará llena de:

Amor. Drama. Humor. Y muchas cosas más…

Otra cosa el titulo no les diré que significa ni porque quise llamarla así, descubrirían muchas cosas de la historia y no es lo que planeo, eso lo iremos viendo con el pasar de cada capítulo, prometo que al final lo diré, sin más su amiga y escritora se despide…

Jane.

Esta inmortal, mortal se va y la espera con muchos comentarios en la historia…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _ **Yo. Él. Ella. Nosotros.**_

 _Música:_

 _Metric – All Yous._

CAP. 2…

Era estúpido pensar que podía él solo pero no podía seguir soportando las insinuaciones de la loca de Lauren. ¡Joder! si hubiera sido su padre el que entra a la oficia le hubiera causado un ataque al corazón al pobre viejo. Había dejado en la sala de juntas con los inversionistas para que conociera un poco más el proyecto mientras él iba por los contratos de compra, no se le hizo raro no ver a Lauren en su silla detrás de su escritorio dado que ella casi siempre estaba en otro lado cuando él no estaba, así que sin más entro a su oficina encontrando a la misma Lauren sentada en el desnuda totalmente y usando solo su labial rojo ramera, como él le decía, claro que fue una impresión ¡Por Dios! la chica estaba de buen ver pero eran solo plásticos lo que tenia, no le agradaba nada sentir que estaba mordiendo una bubi de plástico, era como si mascara una pelota o algo así, inmediatamente cerró la puerta y la chica pensó que tenía suerte pero no, él tomo su gabardina se la aventó y le dijo claramente:

-Puedes pasar por tu liquidación a recursos humanos…- tomo los papeles necesarios y salió hacia la sala de juntas, dejando a la chica estupefacta y desnuda…

…

Eso hacía casi un mes, claramente no quería soportar a otra chica igual así que decidió que él solo podía con todo pero no era así…

-¡Ángela!...- ella era su nueva secretaria, prestada por su hermano mientras este estaba de luna de miel, la chica era una idiota al completo porque le tenia más miedo que respeto, nunca encontraba nada, siempre temblaba y si le fuera posible en cuanto le veía se escondería debajo de su escritorio, estaba arto de ello…- ¡Ángela! Joder…

-D…dígame señor Cullen…- bufo ante su tono asustado, parecía un ratón frente a un gato, sonrió por el pensamiento…

-Quiero saber ¿Dónde están los contratos que los Italianos debieron de haber firmado ayer?...- ella se quedo ahí parada sin hacer nada…- ¿Y bien?...

-No sé señor, los contratos los envié por fax a la sucursal del norte pero…

-Ángela, me importa un pepino si tienes que ir volando, corriendo pero quiero esos contratos a mas tardar a las 4 de la tarde de este día ¿Me entendiste?...- la chica asintió…- si no, date por despedida…- hizo un ademan con su mano para indicarle que se fuera y ella salió con lagrimas, se dejo caer en su silla cansado, necesitaba a alguien eficiente, no a una chica que le temía y por todo lloraba…

Su teléfono empezó a sonar y lo dejo sonar, sabía de ante mano quien era pero como siempre sucedía se silencio para volver a sonar de nuevo, suspiro su hermana Alice así era y nadie podía con ella…

-¿Qué quieres Alice?...

-Hola hermanito, solo quería ver si puedo ir a verte a la oficina…- él río porque su hermana rara vez pedía permiso para hacer algo, ella simplemente lo hacía…

-Alice tu nunca pides permiso, es más se me hace raro que no estés ya aquí arriba…

-Bueno no exactamente…- suspiro cansado…

-¿Qué quieres decir Alice?...

-Que si estoy aquí pero fuera de la empresa, solo quería llamar antes y…

-Sabes que esta empresa es tan mía como tuya, así que sube y aquí te veo…

-Yai, subo en segundos…- una vez que colgaron el sonrió nadie lo conocía como su hermana, ella era su pequeña princesa y como predijo escucho a su hermana fuera de su oficina, ella podía ser amiga hasta de un perro y lograr que este le ladrara cuando ella le hablara, ese era su carácter uno muy diferente al de él, tomo un respiro al verla entrar ya sabía que quería….- bueno ¿Nos vamos?...

-Alice has venido tu ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy trabajando…

-Solo quería salir pero veo que tú no quieres, quiero comer con alguien y por tu culpa Jasper no está de nuevo…

-Pero…- ella hizo un puchero que no pude resistir y se puso de pie para ir, Jasper estaba en Canadá arreglando unos asuntos y la había dejado sola así que él tenia que hacerse cargo de su pequeña hermanita que era más que hiperactiva…

…

Un vez que terminaron de ordenar Alice empezó a hablar como siempre, decía todo tipo de cosas sobre la moda y demás, algo que a él no le importaba pero por ella aguantaba…

-Oye me enteré que Ángela es quien te está ayudando mientras Emmett no está…

-Sí pero esa chica es tan eficiente como un loro…

-Bueno quería ver si cuando ella salga quisieras contratar a otra persona…

-No quiero una secretaria, me ha traído tantos problemas que me he dado por vencido...

-No sería una secretaria, sino más bien _un_ _secretario…_

-¿Qué? Es que tú te has vuelto loca…

-Es mi amigo y necesita trabajo así que pensé en ti inmediatamente, no quieres que sea mujer pero necesitas alguien que te ayude, está perfecto lo que te ofrezco…

-Alice no sé, no creo que…

-Por favor Edward, te juro que no te fallara…- se lo pensó por un momento y asintió lentamente, sabía que se arrepentiría pero necesitaba ayuda con todos los jodidos contratos porque Ángela no daba una, si su hermana no tenía razón y era un completo desastre este _secretario_ lo despediría y ya…- gracias ahora mismo le voy a hablar para darle las buenas noticias…

-Deja eso para más al rato, ahora terminemos de comer…

-Por cierto papá me hablo y me dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo pero se me había olvidado decírtelo…

-No hay problema, cuando regrese a la oficina le hablo, de hecho necesito ver unos contratos con él pero olvida eso. Dime ¿Cómo va la tienda? ¿Te vas a ir a la semana de la moda?...

-No sé, quiero pero Jasper no está e iría sola, me choca que mandes a Jazz tan lejos…

-Sabes que iría contigo pero tengo que entregar algunos contratos…

-Sí lo sé, bueno ya sé que voy a hacer le voy a mandar un mensaje para que venga y se ponga a ayudarte enseguida ¿Te parece? Así terminas rápido y puedes irte a Canadá y yo ir con mi Jazz a la semana de la moda…-suspire ante su idea pero me parecía buena…

-Está bien vamos a la empresa y que él llegue ahí para que me lo presentes y se ponga a trabar si dices que es tan bueno…- Alice tomo su teléfono y llamo, una vez que la llamada estuvo salieron para llegar a la oficina y así poder esperar a su nuevo empleado, Alice estaba contenta y él se lo atribulo a que si esto funcionaba ella tendría a Jasper…

-.-.-.-.

-¿Sr. Cullen?...

-Dime Ángela…

-Buscan a la señorita Alice aquí afuera…

-Es él Edward…. Hazlo pasar Ángela…- la chica asintió y salió para poder dejar entrar a la persona…

-Buenas tardes Alice, Sr. Cullen…- cuando Edward vio al chico delante de él sintió que algo en su interior se removía ¿Pero qué? Solo atino a verlo de frente era alguien pequeño y se veía frágil sin mencionar que era muy flaco y sin chiste…

-Edward te presento a Isaac él es tu nuevo secretario…

0o00oo000oo0o0o0o0

Huy el nuevo secretario llego, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

Recuerde que esta historia es cortita…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _ **-Yo. Él. Ella. Nosotros.-**_

CAP. 3 TRABAJANDO JUNTOS…

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen…- aclare mi garganta para poder contestar…

-Buenas tardes Isaac, creo que Alice ya te le explico lo que vas a hacer aquí ¿No?...

-Sí señor, la Srita. Cullen me explico cuales serian mis labores aquí…

-Bien, puede pasar a recursos humanos para que le realicen su contrato y le den todos los datos como y cual será su salario y demás…

-Okay, muchas gracias y con permiso…- cuando él salió me quede mirando a Alice que tenia na cara de tonta enamorada, ella no podía estar enamorada de ese idiota ¿Verdad?...

-Alice ¿De dónde salió ese chico? Se ve algo raro…

-Bueno es un amigo mío, lo conozco hace unos años solo que él estaba en Inglaterra por eso habla así de raro pero es bueno no te defraudara…

-Eso espero si no se va, ahora te dejo tengo cosas que hacer como enviar y recuperar los contratos que Ángela perdió…

-Jajaja bien, solo no te pases con tu humor de mil perros, ahora nos vemos en casa de mamá en la noche…

-Sí pequeña duende…- ella salió danzando y yo me dedique a seguir con los contratos, esperaba que este chico fuera mejor que una chica…

-.-.-.-.-

Edward al fin podía respirar, todos sus contratos estaban en orden llevaba dos semanas con Isaac trabajando y ¡Por Dios! que tenia la oficina funcionando al cien, ahora mismo tenia un poco de presión y estaba checando su agenda para ver a cuál de sus chicas podía hablarle para poder desahogarse de todo este estrés...

-Oh Sr. Cullen pensé que ya estaba fuera, traía estos contratos para la semana…

-No se preocupe Isaac estaba pensando en algo…- no había visto un comportamiento extraño en ese chico ante alguna de las chicas que estaban en la empresa y eso que alguna de ellas si había mostrado interés en él, así que lo pondría a prueba…- haber Isaac necesito tu opinión en algo, quiero que veas estas fotos y me diga quién te parece más atractiva, ya sabes necesito una cita para relajarme esta noche, así que dime ¿Cuál prefieres?...- le pase el teléfono y vi como pasaba las imágenes, podía ver como sus gestos cambiaban, de sorpresa a furia pero nada más…- bien dime…

-No sé qué quiere que le diga Sr. Cullen esas chicas no son mi tipo…

-¿No? Entonces dígame ¿Qué es su tipo?...

-No sé porque quiere saber, si me permite mi hora de trabajo termino, lo veo mañana…- vio como salía y no supo porque pero empezó a reír a carcajadas, él chico era virgen o gay porque no había mostrado una reacción normal ante esas imágenes…

-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban y Isaac cada ves estaba más amable en su trabajo aunque a veces el su jefe lo exasperara, ese día fue diferente para el dado que la Srita. Rosalie llego y en cuanto lo vio no le quito su mirada de encima y nadie podía resistir la mirada de Rosalie Hale, ahora Cullen…

-Edward regreso en un minuto en lo que me tienes los papeles…- escucho como salía y trato de esconderse, si ella no lo veía tal vez…- hola necesito un favor…

-Sí señorita dígame…- respondió él sin verla…

-Por favor ¿Me puedes ver? Así siento que hablo con el escritorio…- sin poder evitarlo alzo la mirada, tenia que comportarse si no todo sería en balde…- Oh por Dios, Isa….- se paro rápidamente para tapar la boca de la rubia y meterla al baño antes de que alguien los viera…- ¡Joder Swan! Déjame…

-Shh Ros por favor…

-Por favor nada, explícame ahora mismo ¿Qué pasa aquí?...

-Te prometo que lo hare pero por favor ahora no puedo, si Edward sale y no me ve o a ti todo se echara a perder…

-Está bien, a la hora de la comida te veo en la cafetería que esta a una cuadra de aquí…

-Pero…

-Una hora…

-Está bien, en una hora te veo ahí…

-Okay…- ella paso por un lado e hizo algo que no me esperaba, paso una uña muy con una manicura muy cara sobre mi mejilla…- adiós guapo…- y sin más me dio una nalgada…

-¡Rosalie!...

-Dijiste que no dijera nada y eres un hombre muy sexi…- negué y salí hacia mi escritorio, cuando llegaba Edward estaba ahí y no había duda que nos había visto salir a las dos ¡Joder! solo miro a Ros que tenia una sonrisa en grade y a mi con una ceja alzada…

-Isaac lleva estos papeles a contaduría y sacas las copias de los contratos del mes pasado. Vamos Ros ya están tus papeles…- ¡Mierda!...

-.-.-.-.-

-Bien dime ¿Por qué jodidos estas así?...

-Bueno esto fue idea de Alice…

-Pero ¿por qué?..

-Por lo que Edward me hizo, empecé a buscar trabajo pero me entere que era de Edward, Alice me dijo que sería una buena idea hacerle una broma a Edward si me vestía de chico pero no sé si haya sido buena idea, he tenido que soportar que algunas de sus amiguitas lo visite o que él me enseñe fotos y lo ayude a decidir con cual salir…

-Mmm Bells estas coladita por el…

-No, es solo que es molesto…

-Claro lo que digas, mientras dime cuando piensas descubrir que eres tú por qué no creo que te quedes así todo el tiempo ¿O sí?...

-No, la idea es enamorarlo y cuando eso pase pues saz me descubro…

-Swan se les escapa un detalle, Cullen es un hombre al que le gustan las chicas y si tienen grandes pechos mejor, no creo que te haga mucho caso si piensa que lo que tienes entre las piernas es un miembro…

-No seas bruta Ros, esa es la idea, yo dejare pequeñas pistas para que me recuerde. No creas que me iba a aventar así como así ¡Por Dios! creería que soy gay y el es tan homofóbico que estaría en la calle antes de darme cuenta…

-¿Entonces?...

-Edward no me recuerda, así que lo que yo voy a hacer es que me recuerde y empezar a enloquecerlo…

-Bueno oliendo a chico no lo lograras, tienes que ponerte tu perfume, el que Swan usaba en ese tiempo, ahora yo les ayudare me parece muy divertido…- me reí por su entusiasmo tan desenfrenado. Una vez que terminamos y nos pusimos de acuerdo que nos veríamos en casa de Alice nos dimos un abrazo y tomamos aminos diferentes, ella para su casa y yo hacia la empresa...

-.-.-.-.

-Isaac ¿Se puede saber porque estabas con mi cuñada? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con ella?...- ¡Joder!...

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh-oh creo que han descubierto a Bella por partida doble, jajaja ¿Cómo ven? Bella quiere darle una lección a Edward sin él saberlo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música:_

 _Rompe – Daddy Yankke - en el momento de la carrera._

 _(Si no les gusta la música porque es reggaetón pues no la pongan, este fic contendrá música de este tipo por el tipo de trama, así que no hay problema si la ponen o no)_

 _ **-Yo. Él. Ella. Nosotros.-**_

CAP. 4 SALIDA…

Mierda di algo creíble pero ¿Qué?...

-y bien Isaac…

-Sí, lo que pasa es que su cuñada me ha pedido ayuda para poder prepararle una fiesta sorpresa a su esposo, le dije que la ayudaría en mis ratos libres…

-¿Fiesta de qué?...

-Una fiesta solamente porque quiere celebrar con él y con todos su matrimonio. Lo siento no me dio más detalles…

-Bien. Ten cuidado porque no me gustan las traiciones…- estuve a punto de decirle unas cuantas cosas pero tenia que callarme…

.-.-.-.-

-Bien Alice tenemos que esperar a que llegue alguien y puedes decirme todo lo que quieras…

-¿A quién?...- en ese momento sonó el timbre y ella salió para abrir la puerta, Rosalie entro hablado de miles de cosas hasta llegar a la sala dónde una Alice la miraba estupefacta, Bella se quedo un poco atrás esperando la furia de la pelinegra…- ¡Isabella Swan! Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?...

-No, lo siento Alice pero ella estuvo a punto de delatarme…

-Quien te dice que no lo ha hecho ya…

-Yo no he hecho nada pequeña pulga, es más he decidido ayudar a Bella, deberías agradecer eso…

-¿Sí? Dime algo que perjudique a Edward, algo que nos ayude en nuestro plan…

-Bueno él y Emmett son adictos a las carreras de coches ilegales…

-¿Qué?...- las dos chicas pusieron atención y se sorprendieron ante la nueva información que sin deberla ni temerla la rubia les había dado…- ¿Eso de que nos sirve?...

-Bueno no me han dicho muy bien de que van las cosas y porque están haciendo esto, así que hasta que no me digan no diré nada más…- las dos suspiraron sin embargo la morena empezó a hablar…

-Cuando estábamos en el instituto tú cuñado me engaño y me llevo a la cama enamorándome primero hasta que caí, me humillo como nunca…

-Y ahora te quieres vengar porque te rompió el corazón y te dejo enamorada…

-No, mira en su momento me dolió pero lo olvide…

-¿Segura?...

-Ahora Alice vio la manera perfecta de vengarnos de su hermano sin que él se dé cuenta…- siguió la morena hablando como si no hubiera escuchado nada…- pero si iba así como Bella Swan el me reconocería, no de inmediato pero lo haría, así que el plan es que volverlo loco ya sabes confundirlo con mi imagen de chico…

-Ja, ja, ja esto sí que es un plan, enserio enana que eres diabólica y a tu propio hermano…

-Sí soy capaz de hacerle eso a mi hermano imagina lo que te hare a ti si me sigues diciendo enana o otro apelativo así. Ahora habla…

-Bien pequeña, nadie sabe que Emmett y Edward corren en las noches en carreras ilegales, si eso pasara Esme se moriría, bueno lo hacen por la adrenalina más que por el dinero pero es un buen incentivo…

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?...

-Cuando era novia de Emmett lo acompañe unas veces sin Edward, él no sabe que yo sé eso…

-¿Qué días van?...

-Los fines de semana, en especial cuando tienen un contrato difícil, es divertido pero no he ido en algún tiempo…- las dos chicas se miraron y en la cara de la pelinegra apareció una mirada que miedo daba preguntar porque o que se le había ocurrido…- bien ya confías un poco más en mi o tengo que hacer un examen…

-Está bien, ya sé que haremos…

-Oye no me ignores…

-Sí Rosalie confiamos en ti y para muestra tu nos ayudaras en nuestro nuevo plan…

-Yei, díganme que hago y lo hare será muy divertido…- las tres se pusieron alrededor de la mesa y empezaron a planear su próximo plan…

-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba tan frustrado con esto ¡Joder! no cedería el pago en el 60% nunca ganaba menos, yo siempre era el que tenia el poder en las manos y esta no sería la excepción…

-Vamos hermano, distraigámonos un poco y después pensaremos en una buena idea para la inversión, tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría…

-Bien ¿Qué sugieres?...

-Vamos al sur, ahí están las buenas formas de distracción…- los dos sonrieron y emprendieron el camino hacia la diversión…

…

Salieron sin pensar en que llevaban trajes así que simplemente se quitaron los sacos y la corbata, sacándose la camisa, abriendo los dos primeros botones y subieron sus mangas para verse casuales, entraron con sus coches a la pista viendo los diferentes modelos de auto, varios de los que estaban guardados en la cochera de la gran casa del cobrizo eran adquisiciones de aquí, tenia varios modelos pero sin duda el mejor era su volvo plateado algo que desde hace mucho tiempo había adquirido y que era su tesoro más preciado…

-¿Solo por diversión o apostamos?...

-Apostamos, creo que lo hace más interesante…

-En la pista ya está un competidor…

-¿Quién es?...

-No sé, es nuevo al parecer pero espera seguro que Vladimir sabe…- el grandote se fue a conseguir información para saber mejor a que se enfrentaban, Vladimir era uno de los que cobraban las apuestas sobre ver quien ganaba y era un buen negocio dado que se llevaba una buena tajada de todo eso…- ¡Emmett! ¿Qué paso hermano?...

-Hermano, necesito saber algo…

-Dime, si puedo te lo diré…

-¿Quién está en la pista listo para ver quien lo reta?...

-Oh chico, es una chica y es la segunda carrera que toma, es una Diosa en las pistas, te aseguro que puede ocasionarte un orgasmo con solo verla conducir…

-Jajaja la has visto…

-No, pero puedo imaginármela con esas tetas y ese culo, hermano falta imaginación para ello…

-Bien le diré a _Puma_ quien es, quiere acción y no creo que ella supere sus expectativas…

-Bueno hermano creo que llegas tarde porque él ya se puso en posición y está a punto de empezar…- el grandote miro hacia la pista y si su hermano ya estaba ahí, la chica estaba con la banderilla de cuadros negra y blanca, maldijo en voz baja y trato de acercarse pero fue tarde dieron la salida y los dos aceleraron claramente pudo ver como su hermano se tardaba más en ir tras el otro volvo blanco…- amigo ¿Qué le paso a _Puma?..._

-No sé, pero es seguro que se dio cuenta que era una chica…

-Pues si no arranca él se quedara sin su preciado coche, esa chica aposto carro por carro, así que dile algo o…- vio en las diferentes televisiones como se desarrollaba la carrera, había cámaras para que pudieran apreciar todo y claramente su hermano estaba perdiendo. La carrera no era muy larga y no tomaría tanto tiempo como otras, él había tomado la delantera pero en la última vuelta todo cambio el volvo blanco adelanto y entonces llego en primer lugar dejando a Edward atrás. Se suponía que venían a ganar para des-estresarse y había resultado todo lo contrario. Camino hacia su hermano y entonces vio como salía dando un portazo, no entendía nada hasta que escucho una voz detrás de ellos…

-Oye lindura no azotes la puerta de mi nuevo coche…- ¡¿Qué?! Tanto él grandote como las dos chicas disfrazadas dentro del volvo blanco jadearon, el plan era correr y ganar la apuesta pero Bella estaba llevando esto hasta el final y no de buena manera, el volvo plateado era algo que Edward amaba porque era una pieza invaluable para él. Fue el primer coche que su padre le había regalado, paso momentos increíbles que no se le olvidarían junto a ella, y ahora lo perdía…- ¿Y bien? Las llaves…- se acerco a ella con las llaves en mano, pensando en cómo podía hacerla desistir de sus planes de llevarse su preciado coche pero cuanto más cerca estuvo un inconfundible aroma lo golpeo…

 _**Inicio del Flash Back…_

 _Llevaban meses quedando en su casa no entendía la resistencia de ella cuando él se acercaba, este era su día le importaba nada. Cuando ella entro en el coche este se lleno de su aroma dejándolo distraído ante lo que realmente pesaba hacer, en su lugar empezó a conducir pero a mitad de la carretera paro, ella lo miraba tensa pensado en que hacia…_

 _-¿Qué haces Edward?..._

 _-Algo que llevo mucho tiempo esperando…- sin más quito su cinturón y se acerco a ella juntando sus labios en un beso lento que dé a poco fue subiendo su nivel, su lengua delineo sus cremosos labios pidiendo acceso al interior de su boca, ella abrió en un jadeo que él aprovecho para colarse y explorar el interior, sus dientes chocaba, sus lenguas se enredaban, y sus pulmones exigían oxigeno. Junto sus frentes respirando aceleradamente…- eso quería hacer, no me disculpare porque en verdad lo disfrute…_

 _-Yo también…_

 _-Creo que mejor arranco llegaremos tarde, aunque no creas que esto termina aquí…_

 _-Claro que no…_

 _***Fin del Flash Back…_

Ella lo miraba sin saber en qué pensaba él.

Él tomo su mano cuando las llaves tocaron la palma de ella y sin poder evitarlo las cargas eléctricas que siempre sentía al tocarla a ella las volvió a sentir, era como regresar al pasado y estar en los pasillos del instituto o en el prado en el frio Forks…

Ella sintió las mismas cargas eléctricas pero se negaba a ceder, él tenia que pagar por cada una de sus lágrimas derramadas…

Tomo las llaves y se volteo hacia el volvo blanco, haciendo que el viento volara en dirección contraria y se llevara su aroma hacia él, como un cazador aspiro el aroma a fresias y fresas pero era tarde cuando quiso detenerla, preguntar quién era ella realmente…

Su cerebro sabía que era ella pero su corazón se negaba a reconocer lo que un día por idiota perdió…

 _O00o0o0oo0o00o_

 _¡Oh-oh! ¿Qué dicen de esto? Primer encuentro dónde hay recuerdos y más recuerdos y… esperen el próximo. Como dije este fic es corto así que disfrútenlo mientras lo leen y dure jejeje…_

 _Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…_

 _Locura realizada…_

 _Cambio y fuera…_

 _By:antoCullen::_

 _Jane._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __ __ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música:_

 _Gasolina – Daddy Yankee._

CAP. 5 FURIOSO…

Llego furioso al trabajo, como siempre su _secretario_ lo esperaba en la puerta de la gran empresa para empezar un nuevo día pero en este mismo momento solo quería mandarlo a volar y encerrarse en su oficina con una copa pero desgraciadamente Emmett no estaba y Jasper estaba fuera con su hermana, así que a él le tocaba romperse la madre con estas empresas…

-Señor ¿Por qué viene en un taxi?...- creyó ver una sonrisa escondida de la voz de su _secretario_ pero tenia que ser su imaginación al solo estar pensando todo el fin de semana en esa chica…

-Isaac manda a que chequen mi coche y que lo dejen listo…

-El volvo le toco mantenimiento hace una semana…

-El volvo no, uno de los que están en la cochera, el que más te guste, lo necesito para mañana a más tardar pasado mañana…

-Señor ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué paso con el volvo?...

-Me lo quitaron ¡Joder! lo que te diga Isaac no sale de aquí ¿De acuerdo?...- él asintió…- fui a una pista de carreras, lo perdí contra una chica lo peor de todo es que esa chica me tiene loco, trastornado no sé quien es, como se llama, nada solo sé que me recuerda a alguien pero no puede ser nunca me olvidaría de alguien así. Olvídalo, necesito el coche lo antes posible…

-Sí señor, con permiso…-salió directamente al baño, ese era un problema porque se equivocaba al entrar en el de chicas cuando _él_ debería de entrar al de chicos, tomo una respiración y volvió a su mesa no era correcto mostrar estos sentimientos ya que llegara a casa se podría desahogar con Alice, tal vez este plan le estuviera provocando más daño a ella que a él pero recordaba lo que había pasado y esos sentimientos quedaban escondidos y cubiertos por los de venganza y furia. Edward Cullen tenía que pagar lo que había hecho…

-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Por Dios Alice! Estás loca, no puedo hacer nada de eso…

-Has llorado por media hora sin decirme porque…

-Es que creo que me equivoque al quitarle su coche, está realmente enojado por eso…

-Bueno pues entonces regrésale el coche, mándalo por correo como si fuera una entrega anónima y listo…

-¿Crees que él no se dé cuenta?...

-Claro que no, haz lo que te he dicho…- tomo una respiración profunda para poder hacer lo que Alice le había dicho, era una locura pero tenia que funcionar…- bueno me voy porque va a empezar el próximo desfile, Jasper se esta portado de lo más genial y tengo un guarda-ropa nuevecito…

-Bueno espero uno para mi, dile a Jazz que espero el mío jajaja…

-Okay, ahora me voy haz lo que te dije espero a mi regreso resultados…- solo negó y termino la conversación en línea, justo cuando se disponía a poner las palomitas en el microondas sonó el timbre, sabía que era Rosalie ya que nadie más sabía donde vivía aparte de Alice…

-¡Hola! Oh ¿Qué pasa?...- la morena la miro sin entender a que se refería su amiga pero esta rápidamente la abrazo para reconfortarla, aunque en realidad no entendía que le pasaba…- ¿Por qué has llorado?...

-Ha eso, no por nada, solo que pienso que esto está siendo demasiado para mí y no sé qué hacer, aunque luego Alice me diga cosas y yo misma las piense, Edward me hizo mucho daño y quiero que pague por ello pero a veces eso mismo siento que me daña a mi…- la rubia estaba ya sentada en el sillón de dos plazas frente a su amiga y meditaba todo lo que ella le había dicho, podía entender su rencor pero a veces eso mismo dañaba a la propia persona que lo hacía, sin embargo se guardo sus opiniones Bella sola tenia que darse cuenta de lo que en realidad quería hacer…

-Bueno pues se la forma perfecta en que podemos hacerle otra visita a nuestro amigo…

-Dime espero que no sea tan descabellada como la de la pequeña duende…

-Bueno, primero le mandaremos su querido coche por correo…

-¿¡Qué!? Espera Rosalie no nos pusimos en peligro y casi morimos en el intento por nada…

-Me has dicho que te da cosita que él no tenga su coche, bueno lo tendrá pero eso lo picara a saber porque se lo has regresado y aquí entras tu…

-¿Cómo?...- la morena pregunto cansadamente, a veces pensaba que tenia por amigas a unas vengadoras en ves de chicas comunes y corrientes…

-Bueno él irá a la carrera en cuanto reciba el coche pero tú estarás dentro de una, luego organizaremos una competencia de baile para él o la ganadora. Mira tú solo prepara alguna ropa de las que Alice te dejo, nena esta noche volveremos más loco a mi cuñado ya verás…- la rubia no aceptaba los planes de ellas dos al jugar con Edward pero les daría un pequeño empujoncito para este plan resultara como ella quería y si no se dejaba de llamar Rosalie Cullen…

-.-.-.-.-.

-Ros me puedes repetir ¿Por qué tengo que perder?...

-Bueno, si miras bien en la entrada en cualquier momento aparecerá mi cuñado eso lo tengo por seguro, la anunciadora es una zorra de primera y por dinero hace lo que sea así que le he dado una buena plata para que anuncie un nuevo juego, hace años que no se hace pero eso fue porque las chicas ya no participan pero en este caso hay una y esa eres tú…

-Repito ¿Eso en que me ayuda?...

-El plan es que se organice una carrera de chicos contra chicas, si pierden las chicas le bailan a los chicos, si pierden las chicas los chicos les pagan a las chicas, en este caso tengo cuatro chicas dispuestas a perder para que ustedes sean quienes le baile a ellos…

-¿Quieres que le baile? Yo me tropiezo con mis propios pies Rosalie…

-Tranquila saldrá bien, ahora sube que es hora de que te presenten, Edward está aquí ya y por suerte viene solo, si Emmett me descubre me pide el divorcio…- ellas rieron porque era poco probable que él hiciera eso, subió a la tarima y en cuanto él la vio enseguida entro a la carrera, traía el volvo plateado, lo había recibido en la mañana, su _secretario_ lo había recogido en la entrada, cuando entro traía un sobre con las llaves de su hermoso coche dentro, no entendía que pasaba pero en cuanto las tuvo en su mano decidió que esa noche no faltaba a la carrera y no pudo haber estado más de acuerdo dado que hacía mucho que las carreras entre hombre y mujeres no se hacía pero ahora que su chica participaba haría todo por ganar, ese cuerpo escultural quería verlo moverse frente a él…

 _-Bien chicos, chicas a sus posiciones está carrera va a dar comienzo, preparen motores, alisten cinturones y ¡Salgan!..._

En ese mismo momento odiaba a Rosalie, en el coche solo podía estar una persona por obvias razones ella que era la que conducía, acelero y tomo las curvas que se le presentaban enfrente, no veía a nadie detrás de ella pero cuando fijo bien la vista se dio cuenta del porque ¡Todos estaban delante de ella! Acelero más pero ni así, no podía ir más rápido porque entonces terminaría en el hospital y todo se iría al traste, en las últimas dos vueltas pudo alcanzar a Edward pero por una milésima ya que la meta se acercaba y él era el que iba al frente ¿Cómo jodidos se le pudo olvidar lo bien que el conducía? Las últimas veces Rosalie o Alice eran las que habían conducido ella era una pastosa hasta para esto, cuando paso la línea de cuadros negros con blanco respiro al menos estaba en una pieza….

-¡Bien!...

-Ros para, creo que deje todos mis órganos haya en esa pista, deja que me recupere…

-¿Qué nena? Fue mucho para ti…- cuando escucho esa voz quiso darle de bofetadas pero ahora mismo no era el momento, tomo una respiración y volteo para verlo directamente a los ojos…

-No, creo que para el que va a ser mucho es para otro…

-No lo creo, nos vemos en la tarima, estoy deseando que me den mi premio…- dijo miles de insultos en su mente aunque no era muy valiente para decírselos a la cara, miro a su amiga y está solo sonrió, una vez que terminaron de arreglar todo subió a la parte trasera con las chicas y vio que ya los chicos estaban acomodados para disfrutar del show ¡Joder! y ella con unos nervios del sacro santo Dios…

-Bien Bella lo que te enseñé y mátalo…

-Ros y si mejor vas tú, al cavo tu sabes moverte muy bien y…

-Nada, andando que la música ya empezó…- ¡Por mi vida! ¿Qué música era esa? ¿Gasolina? Por favor Daddy ayúdame…

Se puso frente a Edward que era su víctima, quería morir, ya que si bien Alice no estaba Rosalie si y ella era peor, le había cambiado sus pantalones pitillo por una mini-falda vaquera con una blusa anudada debajo de sus pechos, lo único que conservaba era la peluca de color rosa, como tenia el cabello corto para parecer hombre en el trabajo le facilitaba más las cosas pero enserio quería morir por esto…

-Vamos nena muéstrame lo que tienes, llevo semanas excitado por imaginarte conduciendo, aunque esto creo que me va a matar…- solo se preguntaba porque sus palabras en lugar de molestarle le excitaron. Se inclino para tomar el respaldo de la silla y empezar a moverse al ritmo de la música, le ofrecía sus pechos y a la vez se los quitaba, sabía que quería tocarla pero una de las reglas era no tocar y al menos por esa parte estaba muy tranquila, se paso a la parte de atrás para poner sus manos en sus hombros e ir bajando por todo su pecho que se mostraba y sentía tenso, llego a la altura de su polla y paso fantasmalmente sus manos por sobre ella, podía ver que en realidad estaba excitado y eso la hacía sentir poderosa, era una muy buena forma de regresarle lo que años atrás él le había hecho…

-Parece que alguien está contento…- le susurro en su oído para después pasar la lengua y morder el lóbulo de esta, un gemido bajo y ronco salió de él pero ella no hizo caso al contrario se alejo y paso hacia otro de los chicos ganadores, pudo oír como un gruñido salió de él al ver que ella se iba con otro, pudo destacar que él no ponía atención a la otra chica, su mirada estaba solo en ella y sus movimientos, quería reír ante eso pero tenia que mostrar estar tranquila y serena…

La música estaba por terminar y entonces tenia que hacer el golpe final, se puse frente a él dándole la espalda y hizo un movimiento con sus caderas y sensualmente se dejo caer justamente dónde su polla se hinchaba bajo sus pantalones, el sentirla así de grande y sentirlo a él excitado hizo que sus bragas se mojaran ¡Joder! quería sentirlo, quería volver a lo de antes, a sus momentos y los recuerdos no tardaron en llegar…

 _*** Recuerdo…_

 _-¡Vamos Ed necesitamos llegar!..._

 _-Adelántense tengo que esperar a Bells…_

 _-Amigo te tienen tomado de las pelotas…_

 _-Emmett…_

 _-Es la verdad Eddie, si Bells no sale no te vas estas realmente coladito…_

 _-¡Emmett! Apúrate que tengo que llegar a mi cita…- todos rieron porque el que en realidad estaba tomado era él. Rosalie podía ser una chica pero era realmente ruda cuando se lo proponía y era de temer, hasta el propio Emmett le temía…_

 _-¿Quién es el que está tomado de las pelotas?..._

 _-Es mi chica, así que callados…_

 _-Bells es mi chica igual así que cállate y vete con Miss barbie si no quieres que te convierta en Ken jajaja…_

 _-Idiotas…- espero a que ella saliera, siempre era así la esperaba porque ella tenía que quedarse a revisar trabajos era a veces molesto pero al menos podía quedarse a ver las practicas de las porristas…_

 _-Hola amor…_

 _-Hola cariño. Pensé que te quedarías a dormir ahí dentro…_

 _-No, termine por este fin de semana, vamos a casa…- le abrió la puerta como siempre, que fuera un idiota al que le gustaran las mujeres no significaba que Esme lo hubiera educado mal, ante todo los modales. Tomaron la carretera para poder ir hacia hacía su casa pero de un momento a otro ella empezó a besar su cuello y mejilla…- para el auto Edward…- sin pensarlo dos veces el hizo lo que ella le había pedido y cuando menos se lo espero ella estaba a horcajadas sobre él sin pensar en quien los podía ver o las consecuencias de dichos actos…_

 _-Amor…_

 _-Mmm Edward…- ella se restregaba sobre su creciente erección que cada vez era más molesto y más difícil de esconder, la ayudo en sus torpes movimientos hacia delante y hacia a tras para crear una deliciosa fricción que los estaba llevando a un nivel de no retorno, en segundos ya tenían un ritmo establecido que a pesar de sus besos no era interrumpido, él se tenso en cuanto sintió como se corría en sus pantalones ¡Joder! aunque había sido muy placentero no dejaba de ser estúpidamente vergonzoso más cuando su novia que estaba encima de él no había llegado a uno igual…- Mmm… eso ha sido muy instructivo…_

 _-Bells amor tu…_

 _-Nada, solo quería darte algo…- alzo los hombros…- me pareció algo bueno pero no sabía cómo iniciar, creo que ahora ya se…_

 _***Fin del recuerdo…_

Salió de sus recuerdos y dejo de moverse justo cuando la música llegaba a su fin, se puso de pie dejándolo con una dura erección y corrió hacia la parte trasera dónde se encontraba Rosalie con el coche ya encendido, ese era el trato con Tanya la anunciadora. En el coche su respiración era muy trabajosa y trataba de recomponerla ante una Rosalie muy divertida…

-¡Jodete!...

0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Huy tenemos otro recuerdito de esta caliente pareja dispareja. ¿Ustedes creen que Edward se dio cuenta de quién es? Yo creo que…. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización…

Recuerden que este es un fic pequeño, así que disfrútenlo mientras leen y dura. Los amito mucho…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música:_

 _Loco – Enrique Iglesias & Romeo Santos._

CAP. 6 CONSECUENCIAS…

Una jodida erección marca idiota ¿Cómo había podido encenderme solo con un baile? _Idiota llevas encendido con más que un baile._ Callé a mi mente y entre a la sala dónde todos los arquitectos se encontraban, mi empresa era la mejor la compañía que construía desde una casa de perro hasta la más increíble mansión de tus sueños, tenia que aceptarlo con Isaac todo iba bien él sabía cómo llevar los papeles lo único que no me gustaba es que en sus ojos podía ver algo que me recordaba a alguien o algo pero no sabía a quién. Tome una respiración y ese aroma de nuevo inundo mis fosas nasales, era como si tuviera aquí fresas y fresias ¡Joder! necesitaba un buen polvo urgente…

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué dices de una noche solos tu y yo?...

-Rosalie te ha dejado tan pronto…

-No se te ocurra decir eso ni de broma, no pero se irá este fin de semana con Alice y una amiga a pasarla a un Spa. Emmett está libre para ti solito aprovéchame esto no sucede todo los días…

-Está bien, me parece perfecto que salgamos, necesito acción y no importa de cuál sea…

-Que bien, hay una carrera de obstáculos está noche ¿Te animas?...- así que podría ver a esa chica de nuevo…

-¿Qué hay de premio?...

-Chicas contra chicos, ya sabes…- se removió incomodo al recordar como ella le había bailado y al final terminado sobre su polla, tuvo que ponerse hielo para calmar el dolor que le causo y el calor, porque bien pudo sentir como ella también estaba excitada, el calor que emanaba de su sexo, su humedad, su…- hermano a dónde te has ido, tienes una cara de idiota ¿Entonces vamos?...

-Vamos, es más necesito salir de aquí o me volveré loco, vamos a…- entonces la puerta se abrió, que manía la de su hermano y padre de entrar así, dejando entrar a su padre con papeles en mano ¡Joder! eso solo significaba una cosa y era trabajo y salir tarde…

-Hola chicos, necesito que mires esto Edward. Aro Vulturi está esperando una respuesta pero no encuentro mejor solución que la que ya le di aunque él no la quiera creo que no hay más que hacer…

-Mmm déjame ver…- el contrato en si decía que en seis meses se entregaría la estructura que el pedía, hasta ahí iban bien, después en otros seis meses estaría la remodelación de todas y cada una de las oficinas de dicho edificio ¿Qué había de mal en eso?...- papá hasta dónde puedo ver todo está bien ¿Qué es lo que quiere Vulturi?...

-Quiere que sea entregada en ocho meses, no puede ser con estos tiempos es imposible, además las exigencias que pide, Esme no tiene realmente un tiempo definido para encontrarlas todas…

-Mira necesitamos hablarlo en persona, Emmett llama a una junta para hoy mismo con ellos. ¡Isaac! Haré una maqueta improvisada para que tengan una idea de lo que puede pasar si no nos dan el tiempo. Sí no aceptan no pondré en riesgo la reputación de mi empresa, dejaremos el proyecto y daremos una explicación del porque para que no puedan hacer nada…

-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban exactamente tres horas sin poder solucionar nada, Vulturi quería su edificio en menos de un año y Cullen no cedía porque sería imposible para tantas exigencias.

Bella estaba al pendiente de todo lo que se hablaba pero como buen _secretario_ no podía opinar, veía a Carlisle frustrado y que su hijo fuera un idiota no quería decir que él lo fuera, así que contra todo pronóstico hablo y expuso sus ideas, claramente dejando a Edward con la boca abierta al hablar con tal profesionalismo. Bella se había graduado con honores en Yale y había sido la primera de su clase, sus maestros tenían grandes proyectos para ella, aunque ella tuviera otro en mente. La junta dio por terminada con los Vulturis en un acuerdo de qué pensarían bien sobre la idea del joven Isaac…

-No puedo creer que Isaac sea tan listo, bien hermanito la duende se gano unos nuevos zapatos…

-Joder le compro la marca entera, nos salvo de una buena con esos idiotas…

-Ahora si vamos a des estresarnos un poco…- los dos rieron y emprendieron el camino hacía las pistas, al llegar empezó a buscar a una sola persona y lo que vio no le gusto para nada, la chica estaba arrinconada entre su coche y el cuerpo de James ese idiota era un maldito, un año atrás había logrado infiltrar a una chica para que robara información por suerte lo había descubierto antes y aunque tenia pruebas no eran suficientes, lo odiaba y ahora estaba sobre su mujer. Sin pensarlo camino directamente hacia él para hacerse notar frente a su mujer y ese idiota pero al parecer ella lo estaba pasando genial…

-Hola Cullen no quiero ser grosero pero estás interrumpiendo algo aquí entre mi chica y yo…

-No me demorare mucho tiempo solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Participaras en la carrera?...

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te caliente de nuevo?...- ella se alejo de James y se acerco a él, paso su mano desde su cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta posarla en su poya que estaba ya dura y firme…- ¿Tu polla no resistió un poco de presión?...- un gemido ronco salió de su garganta, tomo su mano para quitarla y acercarla a su pecho para bajar hasta el inicio de su sexo, quería ser esa mano pero no lo haría, dejaría que lo deseara, que lo añorara, así era siempre y las cosas no iban a cambiar fácilmente Edward Cullen no rogaba…

-No cariño, mi polla esta dura pero apuesto lo que quieras que tu coñito esta empapado por esta caricia, deseas que sea mi mano, deseas que sea yo, deseas mi polla dura dentro de ti latiendo, deseas que te lleve a las estrellas y te deje laxa, si nena puedo oler tu aroma fresas y fresias, mmm un rico pastelito, puedo ver como tus pechos están duros deseando que mi boca haga con ellos lo que quiera….- y sin más ataco sus labios en un beso mordelón, se separo de ella dejándola deseosa de más y se odiaba porque él tenia razón su sexo palpitaba ante todas su palabras y caricias…

Ella juntaba sus muslos a causa de la excitación y maldecía por hacer que lo deseara…

-.-.-.-.-.

 _-¡En posiciones la meta es el límite! Preparen motores, ajusten cinturones ¡Arranquen!..._

Estaba tan concentrada en la carrera quería ganarle, quería volver a bailar frente a él y sentirse poderosa al ver como su cuerpo se estremecía ante sus movimientos pero desgraciadamente James también estaba compitiendo, ese chico no le gustaba para nada al principio había sido una buena distracción para poner un poco al punto a Edward pero él se había tomado las cosas muy a pecho y si el ganaba ella tendría que bailarle a él y no a Edward, tomo una respiración y acelero tanto como su coche se lo permitió pero en una última vuelta el coche de James cruzo frente a ella y llego a la meta dejándola en un segundo lugar y perdiendo…

-¡Mierda!...

-¡Sí! Lindura te espero arriba…- pego las manos en el volante y maldijo en voz baja, este no era el plan inicial…

-Supongo que me divertiré con otra chica mientras tú bailas para tu idiota…

-Supongo que si…- lo dijo algo menos entusiasmada de lo que debería pero se suponía que él estaría celoso ¿No? ¿Por qué no lo estaba? Tomo sus cosas y las guardo esta vez no se cambiaria saldría con lo que tenia puesto que era un pantalón normal, una camisa blanca larga que había anudado a su cintura y unas deportivas, lo único era su peluca que no podía faltar, debido a que en la empresa habían tenido problemas con un contrato y ella había opinado había salido más tarde de lo normal así que no le había dado tiempo cambiarse por algo más sexi que esto y había olvidado su mochila en su departamento…

Cuando la música empezó a sonar movió sus caderas al ritmo de ella, agradecía infinitamente que no se permitiera tocar a las chicas porque si no vomitaría ahí mismo, desvió la mirada hacia Edward y pudo ver que no retiraba la mirada de ella eso le dio una satisfacción muy grande dado que la chica que estaba frente a él era Tanya. Le sonrió coqueta y volvió a su baile pero ahora dedicándoselo a él solamente. Le dio gusto ver como apretaba sus puños sobre sus muslos, sentía pena por Tanya pues esta estaba sonriente y se debía a que pensaba que esa erección era provocada gracias a ella ingenua…

- _Bien chicos espero que hayan disfrutado de sus premios con estas hermosas chicas, ahora mismo queremos a más competidores en las pistas…_

Ella camino detrás de su coche que convenientemente estaba aparcado junto a él de él.

Él camino sintiéndose muy frustrado, Tanya se había ofrecido a ayudarlo con su problema pero él no la quería a ella, quería a esa chica que estaba con él idiota de James, ahora mismo estaría follándosela en algún lugar de aquí o en su coche, camino hacia su coche más frustrado de lo que esperaba, Emmett estaba tomando con Vladimir así que ahí lo dejaría no tenia ánimos para estar con nadie que no fuera…

-Supongo que te debo un baile ¿No?...- se quedo petrificado al verla ahí sobre el capo de su coche con las piernas cruzadas jugando con su labio. ¡Quería ser él el que lo mordiera! Se acerco lentamente pensando que se había vuelto loco y solo la imaginaba como siempre le pasaba…

-¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Vaya, respuesta incorrecta. Estoy esperándote Edward, quería ayudarte con…- lo recorrió desde sus ojos hasta bajar y posar sus ojos en su miembro que estaba confinado en sus pantalones que ya le quedaban pequeños…- con tu problema, al menos que alguien ya te haya ayudado me voy…- sin importar nada se acerco a ella y ataco su boca con premura, mordió su labio causando que un gemido ronco saliera de ella aprovechando para colarse dentro de su boca y explorarla, Bella lo atrajo hacia ella enrollando sus piernas en su cintura y sintiendo como su miembro chocaba contra su sexo que estaba cada vez más húmedo…- Mmm…

-Nena si no paras te follare aquí mismo y no quiero ser un exhibicionista…

-Bueno podemos ir a tu departamento o a dónde quieras…- nunca de los nunca llevaba a una chica a su casa pero con ella era diferente no se puso a pensar en nada más que tenerla en su cama…- conduce te sigo…

-Deja tu coche aquí no creo que le pase nada…- estuvo tentada pero no podía porque al otro día como llegaba aquí…

-No, te sigo…- sonrió dándole otro beso mordelón y bajo para irse a su coche…

Él arranco y viendo por el espejo como ella lo seguía condujo hasta su departamento.

Ella condujo detrás de él pensando en cómo lo dejaría, tenia un calentón de aquellos pero al que espera la suerte lo recompensa o algo así decía el dicho ¿No?…

Él estaba simplemente ansioso que no podía dejar de imaginar cómo sería estar dentro de ella, como sería tenerla desnuda y gimiendo su nombre, retorciéndose de placer…

Ella no podía contener su sonrisa, pues conocía el camino gracias a Alice y en la próxima desviación había un puente donde daba a otra avenida para salir hacia su casa, sonrió secretamente y se preparo para desaparecer…

Él entro en el puente y cuando salió se sorprendió al no verla más, desacelero y volteo pero ella no estaba, espero a ver si ella salía pero ella ya no estaba maldijo a todos los Dioses y acelero todo lo que daba hasta llegar a su departamento, maldijo y tiro todo. Se sirvió una copa y se sentó en el sofá, todavía tenía una dolorosa erección, bajo sus pantalones un poco y la tomo entre sus manos para rodearla con su mano y bombear pensando en ella, en cómo se veía conduciendo, en como bailaba, en sus besos, en el calor de su sexo y sin más se corrió sobre su mano, exprimió su saco y se recostó esperando que su orgasmo menguara y que su respiración se calmara…

-¡Mierda! ¿Qué me haces?...

0o0oo0o0o00oo00oo0o00

Bueno, bueno ¿Qué paso aquí? Así que Bella dejo a Edward con las ganitas pero al parecer él se las apaño muy bien. Jajaja… ¿Alguna voluntaria para ayudarlo?

 _ **ELIZABETH: N**_ _ena primero que nada feliz navidad y gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de comentar, jajaja no es una locura yo a veces son las 4 de la mañana y ando escribiendo alguna locura nueva que se me cruza por la cabeza, que bueno que te gusto. Y sobre Bella bueno quien sabe como alga de esto pero ¿Tu qué dices?..._

 __: _ **N**_ _ena muchas gracias por leer y bueno no te preocupes yo también a veces empiezo por el final a las lectoras nadie nos puede entender jajaja y sobre la música que bueno que te guste, saludos._

 _ **Ale 74: B**_ _ueno nena ya tenemos la respuesta no hice POV EDWARD porque no se la verdad pero lo integre de forma que sepan a qué le recordó o porque se quedo como idiota… digo pensativo jajaja. Feliz navidad, gracias por leer…_

 _ **Jade HSos: A**_ _ntes que nada gracias por leer, no sé que pueda decir ante esa acusación puede que… pero tenemos que ver cuáles son sus motivos si la venganza en realidad o el amor. Una traición es difícil de perdonar o ¿Qué dicen?..._

 _ **Guest: N**_ _ena antes que nada gracias por leer, bueno me encanta que te hiciera reír y te gustará y si esta vez aunque Alice es malita Rosalie es perversa nena, y el volvo si quiero que lo recupere porque tiene una parte muy importante para la historia…_

 _ **allie cullen masen**_ _ **: N**_ _ena gracias por leer y bueno veremos que pasa gracias por tu lindo comentario y si otro giro jajaja.._

Nos vemos en él siguiente capítulo. Recuerden que los capítulos son cortitos y esta historia es pequeña…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

 _Música:_

 _Pose – Daddy Yankee._

CAP. 7 ¡AL FIN!...

Llevaba exactamente tres meses desde el día en que esa chica lo había dejado con las ganas de un puberto, después de eso ella no se había presentado en ninguna carrera más, no entendía porque, había tratado de investigar que pasaba con ella pero nada servía era como si ella no existiera…

-¡Isaac! – lo llamo gritando, tenía que tener en cuenta que era fácil trabajar con el chico pero a veces le incomodaba su cercanía porque le recordaba a ella y eso no podía ser ¿Cómo un chico haría tal cosa? – necesito los informes para ya, iremos a la obra en una hora – el solo asintió y se fue regresando en un rato con todos los informes para checarlos, cuando se los dio sus manos se tocaron haciendo que descargas eléctricas lo recorrieran como nunca ¡No! Esto no podía estarle sucediendo ¿Con Isaac? ¿Cómo podía ser que él se fijara en un chico? ¡Joder! se estaba volviendo loco de tanto pensar en esa chica, necesitaba distraerse de una ves por todas, hoy iría de nuevo si no la encontraba tomaría a cualquier chica necesitaba deshacerse de los pensamientos sobre Isaac. ¡Por Dios! a él le gustaban las mujeres y si tenían grandes pechos mejor _pero ella no tenía grandes pechos, era una pequeña chica extravagante._ Silencio a la molesta vocecita, ella era diferente solo eso…

…

-Iremos ¿Juntos?...

-Sí, anda súbete necesito llegar antes que Black…

-¿Él también irá? Será interesante…

Cuando él se metió los recuerdos volvieron a emerger y ese aroma lo invadió, no podía ser cierto. Tenía que despejare un poco y sabía la mejor forma de hacerlo…

-Tengo una idea mejor Isaac y tú me vas a acompañar…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué habla señor? Su padre nos espera en los terrenos he hablado con él antes de salir – si él chico era listo y siempre llamaba a alguien para que supiera dónde iba a estar, esta vez era él patriarca Carlisle…

-Isaac no seas miedoso, mi padre no se enterara si no dices nada, es más te reto – ella era Isabella Swan la quien no se resistía a un reto pero en este caso Isaac era el que tenía que resistirse, tomo una respiración y asintió rápidamente. Él arranco el coche yendo a las pistas para correr, cuando Bella vio a dónde se dirigía respiro tranquila pues pensó que estaban por ir a las de apuestas y eso no era conveniente alguien podía reconocerla aunque fuera vestida de chico – estás pistas son de mi propiedad, te reto a una carrera…

-¿Una carrera?...

-Sí, para sacar el estrés, anda coge el coche que quieras y nos vemos en la pista – tomo el volvo negro que estaba aparcado a un lado de un convertible, pues no sabía manejar más que ese tipo de coche. Llego a la salida y el anunciador dio la señal para salir, los dos coches solo tenían un poco de los cristales abajo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se quedo quieto como la primera vez que compitió con esa chica, esos ojos eran los mismo de ella, no podían ser la misma persona o tener alguien en común o ¿sí? Aquella vez sus recuerdos le había trasportado al pasado, porque esos chocolates eran como los de su chica.

Arranco rápidamente como aquella vez cuando se había quedado parado como idiota, la misma situación, la misma mirada, los mismos recuerdos, agito la cabeza tratando de deshacerse de ellos ¡Agh! ¿Cómo era posible que esto le pasara? ¡Ella no estaba! ¡Ella se había ido! ¿Por qué ahora regresaba?...

Sin darse cuenta estaba ya en la meta y él se encontraba junto a su puerta, su mirada era preocupante y se veía intrigado ante lo que le pasaba…

-Supongo que ganaste ¿No?...

-Sí pero no estábamos compitiendo, usted estaba más perdido en sus pensamientos que en la carrera ¿Le preocupa algo? ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – pregunto con tono preocupado, desde hace días lo veía así y no le parecía normal aunque se recriminaba por preocuparse por él…

-Primero háblame de tú, estoy cansado que me llames de usted y solo quiero que me dejes intentar algo, por favor no te espantes ¿Sí? – solo asintió pero se puso nerviosa al ver como él se acercaba a ella con intensiones de algo más que verla a los ojos…

-¿Qué hace? Será mejor que nos vayamos – se sorprendió ante su evasiva pero había sentido las mismas descargas y el mismo olor que cuando ella estaba cerca de él ¿Por qué con Isaac le pasaba eso? Se estaba volviendo loco y Bella estaba jugando con fuego y se iba a quemar…

-.-.-.-.

Tomo aire y condujo como loco hacía la adrenalina, estaba loco ¿Había estado a punto de besar a un chico? ¡Un chico! Ella lo volvía loco…

-¡Amigo! Tiempo sin verte ¿Qué dices de una buena apuesta? – él solo sintió pero veía a todos lados buscándola, necesitaba encontrarla y cuando lo hizo quiso golpear a alguien ella estaba ahí, de nuevo volvía pero no estaba sola, estaba con el idiota de Black ¿Es que también les hacía a ellos lo que le había hecho a él? Los incitaba y luego los dejaba. Sin importar nada camino hacía ellos…

-Vamos nena di que si, larguémonos de aquí…

-Ya veremos – se alejo de él y camino hacia los apostadores esta vez quería algo que ganar pero antes de llegar sintió como la jalaban hacía dentro de los coches, quiso gritar pues ella no conocía a nadie simplemente venía y se acercaba a los socios que había tratado con Edward y ahora que Rosalie y Alice no la acompañaban tenia miedo de todos – suéltame…

-Shh nena, acaso solo ellos pueden disfrutar de tu cuerpo, no eres compartida…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te pasa?...

-No nena esta vez no harás lo mismo, aquella vez me dejaste solo ¿Qué paso? ¿No era lo suficiente para ti? Black lo es…

-¿Así que tu orgullo de macho esta herido? Lo siento cariño pero es con quien, cuando y yo quiera, así que tranquilo no creo que una erección te mate…

-Oh nena claro que no – y sin decírselo dos veces ella ataco su boca en un beso muy apasionado, él estaba sentado en el asiento del coche así que ella quedaba a horcajadas y podía sentir como su erección palpitaba muy cerca de su centro, quería desnudarlo ahí mismo pero era ilógico…

-Mmm, quisiera seguir pero lamentablemente tengo una carrera que ganar…

-No hay ninguna en este momento…

-Claro que si, la de motos – juraba que no se imaginaba a esta chica montada en una moto porque si lo hacía tendría un orgasmo visual – así que si te portas bien te dedicare mi premio – sin darle tiempo a nada se bajo del coche y emprendió hacia dónde Black estaba, él era quien le prestaría su moto para la carrera…

-.-.-.-.-.

Tenia que ser una broma pero el verla ahí le hacía recordar la primera vez que la había visto montar una, no podía ser que sus recuerdos se presentaran siempre que esta chica estaba presente, era como si las comparara…

 _*Recuerdo…_

 _Odiaba a Emmett ¿Cómo había aceptado venir a los acantilados con él? pero no podía quejarme la semana de exámenes había terminado y no teníamos permitido salir de fiesta así que esto era lo más emocionante que podíamos hacer, cuando estábamos en la carretera hacía allí vimos pasar a Quil, él era uno de los chicos de la reserva iba con Bella montados en su motocicleta, me quede impactado al verla ahí, pues era imposible que Friki Swan rompiera las reglas teniendo en cuenta que su padre era el jefe de policía. Sin importar que Emmett se enojara los seguí y pude ver como aprendía era un poco torpe y le costó varios intentos pero lo consiguió. Cuando al fin pudo hacerlo vio como ella aceleraba y salía en el campo abierto donde estaban, su corazón latía a mil por segundo como era posible que esa chica hiciera eso, era tanto el peligro que ella no pensaba en ello..._

 _Siguió conduciendo hasta que lo hizo perfectamente, antes de que ella lo viera él se fue quedándose con esa idea de ella montada en una motocicleta, algo que la hacía ver muy sexi…_

 _Fin del recuerdo*_

Esta vez los premios eran sobre dinero pero en realidad nada valía la pena pues su corazón se salía de su pecho al verla tomar cada curva, dar cada salto y caer sin dificultades. Cuando ya llegaba a la meta uno de los idiotas se le metió rebasándola y haciendo que casi perdiera el control de la moto, estuvo a punto de salir corriendo e ir por ella, pero sin problemas pudo controlar muy bien la moto y seguir…

No había ganado el primer lugar pero si el segundo y algo se habían llevado. Bajo para entregarle las llaves a Black y caminar hacia él aunque después de lo que había pasado meses atrás no estaba muy seguro…

-No gane – sonrió porque se lo había dicho con un puchero incluido, él simplemente sonrió y se acerco a ella para pasar su brazo sobre sus hombros y acercarla a él…

-Bueno no tomaste muy bien las curvas, lo siento…

-No te burles, quería ganar en verdad esa carrera…

-¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas el dinero?...

-Algo pero no importa, me tengo que ir – él se fue detrás de ella no podía dejarla ir, no está vez…

-Te invito una copa – ella se lo pensó una vez, no tomaba nunca pues era una persona anti alcohol pues su padre y ella habían perdido a su madre por un accidente de un conductor alcoholizado pero en verdad necesitaba esa copa y si era con el _sexi_ de Edward sabía que no le iba a pasar nada… al menos físico…

-Está bien ¿Dónde?...

-¿Te parece que sea en el Bar _Eclipse?_...

-Sí, te veo ahí en una hora…

-¿Segura? No irás a hacerme lo de la vez pasada ¿No? – ella se rió y negó con su cabeza, estaba a punto de subirse a su coche cuando una idea loca cruzo por su cabeza, se regreso y paso sus brazos por su cuello, junto sus labios en un beso mordelón que lo dejo sin aire y se separo mirándolo a los ojos – hoy no soy yo, hoy me voy a comportar como otra persona, viviré la vida hoy y no voy a pensar en el mañana, así que piensa en esto y veremos si tienes suerte esta noche….

Ella entro al coche y salió pitando de ahí con la música en alto sin pensar en nada más…

Él entro a su coche igual y salió detrás de ella pero no logro alcanzarla, sin embargo tomo el camino hacía el Bar y poder esperarla…

Ella iba conduciendo por la carretera sin fijarse en nada, hacia unas semanas que Rosalie y Alice no la acompañaban pues con la temporada que se avecinaba de vacaciones de navidad ellas tenían un poco de trabajo más, después de que no se llevaban ahora trabajaban juntas. Suspiro y bajo hacia el Bar, pudo ver en la parte de afuera a Edward mirando hacia los lados buscándola a ella, se puso atrás de él y tapo sus ojos…

-¿Me buscabas?...

-Oye, si ¿Entramos? – solo asintió. Entraron al local dónde él ya era reconocido, se pusieron en la zona vip y pidieron sus bebidas, Bella movía sus piernas al ritmo de la música…

-Esa me gusta, vamos a bailar – él se quedo asombrado al verla así tan desinhibida y feliz aunque esa felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, se puso de pie detrás de ella y empezaron a bailar una música que a su parecer era para chicos, no se consideraba un viejo pero no era para estar brin-coteando por ahí pero ella no pensaba lo mismo ya que se empezó a mover al ritmo de ella – muévete Cullen – algo que le extraño era como es que ella sabía su nombre y apellido…

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?...

-Investigue – sus respuestas las tenia muy bien ensayadas y sabía que decir…

-Chica lista – ella asintió y empezó a moverse de una forma que se arrepintió de haber dicho que la música era movida, aunque para el caso quien iba a pagar sería tener un caso de bolas azules…

Bella empezó a mover sus caderas y restregarlas sobre la muy dura erección de Edward, bajaba y subía en un ritmo sensual que varios chicos a su alrededor la miraban con lujuria, eso lo enojo a niveles insospechables. Justamente cuando la música termino él la tomo y la llevo de nuevo al privado como si fuera _Pedro pica piedra._ Bella estaba desconcertada por su comportamiento…

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Estaba bailando…

-¡Todos te miraban! – ella sonrió y se acerco hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas de él pasando sus brazos por su cuello para empezar a besar su mandíbula y llegar a sus labios…

-¿Y? yo estaba bailando…

-¿Te gusta bailar para todos, así como lo haces en las carreras? – ella sonrió de nuevo sabía que él estaba celoso y eso la ponía de muy buen humor…

-Vámonos…

-¿Qué?...

-Vamos, quieres saber si me gusta bailar para todos ¿No? Bueno te voy a enseñar que tan bien me gusta bailar…

Él no entendía pero la siguió hacia la salida dónde pidieron sus coches, tenia miedo de confiar en ella de nuevo y esta vez sufriera graves daños en su polla…

Ella se veía muy confiada y sin preocupaciones, claramente no estaba pensando pues la copa que se había tomado hacía estragos en su sistema…

Cada uno tomo las llaves y emprendieron el camino, a mitad de el ella tomo su teléfono y marco su número sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias…

-¿A dónde vamos?...

-¿Cómo sabes mi número?...

-Ya te dije investigue, _Googlearte_ no es tan difícil, ahora me vas a responder…

-Vamos a mi casa, no pensaras que te iba a llevar a un hotel ¿O sí?...

-No, tienes razón para lo que tengo en mente es mejor algo privado ja, ja, ja…

Colgó dejándolo ansioso, los dos aceleraron llegando en tiempo record a la casa de él, entraron al estacionamiento y dejaron los coches, sin esperar a que ella bajara abrió la puerta y la saco en volandas, ella enrollo sus brazos sobre su cuello y sus piernas en su cintura, a tropezones entraron en la estancia y cuando él se disponía a subir a su habitación ella lo impidió pues había divisado la hermosa sala y el sofá. Un gemido de frustración salió de él haciéndola reír – vamos chico listo tengo algo en mente – Lo llevo al sofá e hizo que se sentara en el una vez hecho esto quito el hermoso jarrón con flores que la chica del servicio Jane había puesto esa mañana. Ella saco su teléfono y busco en su lista favorita.

-Bien chico listo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – el asintió ¡Joder! se ponía duro de solo pensar en esa ocasión en como ella había bailado para él – bueno pues hoy me has quitado la diversión de bailar, así que te daré algo ya sabes por lo de la vez pasada – dijo señalando la evidente erección que él no se molestaba en esconder…

Él se acomodo en el sillón y descanso sus manos detrás de su cabeza despreocupadamente…

Ella puso reproducir a su teléfono y empezó a sonar su canción favorita _Pose_ Daddy Yankke…

Se subió a la mesa haciendo una pose sensual llevando sus manos a la cabeza moviendo al mismo tiempo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, con forme está iba avanzando ella iba bajando las manos por su cuerpo acariciándolo, camino hasta el borde de la mesa y empezó a hacer lo que la canción decía posar y modelar para el sensualmente.

Esta vez llevaba un corto vestido que se anudaba en su cuello. Volvió a llevar las manos a su cuello y empezó a desatar el nudo, cuando con sus movimientos la parte delantera cayo dejando ver sus pechos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro Edward se sentó más erguido y poniendo más atención sintiendo que sus pantalones de verdad le quedaban pequeños. Ella empezó a mover más su cuerpo y caderas haciendo que el pequeño vestido callera por su cuerpo dejando más piel al descubierto, cuando llego a sus caderas este se detuvo pues en esa parte era muy ajustado, llevo sus manos al inicio y empezó a bajarlo poco a poco moviendo las caderas sensualmente hasta dejarlo caer a sus pies, lo aventó con uno de ellos hacia el piso quedando con una pequeñas bragas de encaje negro a juego con su sostén. La música estaba por terminar y ella bajo de la mesa para quedar frente a él, que sin poder evitarlo tomo sus caderas meneándolas al ritmo de la música que daba ya su fin.

Ella se recargo llevando sus manos detrás de él para sostenerse…

Él tomo sus caderas acercándola y posando su boca en su pecho para pasar su lengua por él y bajar el sostén dejando un rosado y duro pezón que ante su contacto se erizaba…

-Te debía algo. Creo que puede perdonárseme la falta de la vez pasada ¿No?...

-Mmm nena te voy a perdonar más que eso…

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Lo sé! Querían una escena más cachonda jajaja pero no, si yo también la quería pero creo que en la próxima. Ya se les dejare un adelante ¿Les parece?...

Si quieren ver el video de más o menos como baila Bella, les dejare el link de este en mi página de facebook. - Chica Perfecta? Chica Twilight. -

¡Ahora el adelanto!

 _Habíamos llevado nuestra relación hasta otros niveles pero esta era la ocasión. Bella cumplía años en unos días y era perfecto él preparo todo, reservo una habitación en uno de los hoteles fuera de la ciudad, reservo una mesa en la_ _ **Bella Italia**_ _para que cenaran su comida favorita, compro flores y chocolates, fue por ella a casa ante la atenta mirada de su padre el poli, cuando la vio su respiración se atoro pues ella se veía hermosa, traía un vestido de color azul que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y tenia un pequeño vuelo que cuando ella giraba se alzaba dejando ver más de sus hermosas piernas. Le dio las flores y chocolates logrando que se sonrojara, manejo a Port Ángeles y cenaron entre platicas amenas y chistes que le sacaron varias risas._

O00o0o0o0o0o

Yo se quieren más pues esperemos que él sabadito haya más…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Mientes tan bien – Sin Bandera.

CAP. 8 ¡AL FIN! Parte 2…

Bella abrió sus piernas para poder ponerse a horcajadas pero cuando estuvo en esa posición él se puso de pie y subió directamente a su habitación, no la quería ahí, la quería toda la noche en su habitación, en su cama…

Cuando llego la aventó en la cama haciéndola rebotar y reír, ella alzo las manos sobre su cabeza para alzar una pierna y posarla sobre su pecho, él tomo el delicado pie y lo llevo a sus labios provocando sus risas…

-No eres muy buena con el alcohol ¿No?...

-Ja, ja, ja no, si creo que no, tome mucho esta noche – él alzo una ceja en pregunta…

-No tomaste más que una copa…

-Bueno eso es mucho para mí, cuando tenia 15 tome una sola copa y eso porque estaba con mi padre, él es policía, mmm se me hace que alguien saldrá arrestado por usurpar el honor de su hija – Bella no se daba cuenta de lo que decía, Edward pensaba que era por el momento pero ella estaba en años atrás recordando el pasado y haciéndolo presente…

-Bueno me atendré a las consecuencias…

Empezó a subir por el cuerpo de la chica y dejo un reguero de besos hasta llegar al inicio de sus bragas, poso sus pulgares en ellas y las bajo lentamente hasta dejarlas caer en el piso de la habitación, subió besando su piel desnuda hasta posar su boca en su sexo absorber su aroma mezclado con su excitación, dio una lamida que hizo que ella se revolviera en la cama pero él llevo su mano a su cadera para mantenerla quieta y seguir en su tarea, llevo su otra mano a su entrada para abrir sus labios y disfrutar de ese elixir. Ella se revolvía en la cama y gemía ante las sensaciones que él le provocaba, su lengua no le daba tregua y añadió dos dedos mas expandiéndola piñizcando sus paredes haciéndola ver estrellas y retorcerse en la cama a causa de su orgasmo, lamio todo lo que ella le daba saboreando como un sediento que está en un desierto sin darle tregua. Subió hasta ella para posarse encima sin dejar caer un solo gramo de su peso, tenia su brazo sobre los ojos y respiraba agitadamente…

-Mmm nena no sabes lo hermosa que te ves así…

-Ja, ja, ja supongo que eso le dices a todas pero mientras hagas esas maravillas bien…

-Se hacer cosas mejores nena – y sin previo aviso entro en ella de una dura estocada haciéndola dar un respingo, maldijo en voz alta al ver lo apretada que estaba era como…. Era como estar en casa de nuevo recordar eso días dónde ella estaba, dejo de pensar en eso, en ella más concretamente y se dedico a disfrutar del cuerpo de la bella mujer que tenia debajo de él gimiendo.

Sus envestidas era precisas, rápidas salía en su totalidad para volver a enterrarse en ella…

-Estás tan apretada cariño, envuelve tus piernas en mi cintura – ella lo hizo y él se puso de pie para llevarla con él y ponerse de rodillas sobre la cama, las envestidas eran fuertes y ella gemía pegado a su oído dándole un buen sonido del disfrute que tenia…

Ella llevo sus manos a su cabello y tomo pequeños mechones que jalo sin hacer daño y si lo hacía él se lo merecía, saltaba sobre él y sentía como su miembro entraba sobre ella duramente, sintió como él llevaba su mano por en medio de sus cuerpos hasta su botón y lo apretaba entre sus dedos haciendo que ella terminara duramente en un espiral de sensaciones que no quería ponerse a pensar en ese momento, solo quería disfrutar…

Él la siguió al momento que sintió como sus paredes lo aprisionaban y ella gemía su nombre en su oído con una voz tan sexy que lo hizo venirse duramente, haciéndolo caer encima de ella, sus cuerpos estaba agitados y sudados y jadeaban en busca de oxigeno…

Ella lo aprisiono entre sus piernas y no lo dejo ir, tenía un plan en mente y lo cumpliría como la última vez, hizo que le hiciera el amor en la cama, el baño, el suelo en cada parte de la habitación posible disponible, hasta de pie…

-.-.-.-.-

Sentía un jodido calor de mierda, tomar no era bueno pero ayer lo había necesita, bufo exasperada porque por más que lo necesitara ese no era su comportamiento, se movió un poco y sintió que estaba aprisionada por una mano que no era la de ella, miro hacia atrás y vio el pelo desordenado de Edward, su cara estaba en calma con una estúpida sonrisa, ahogo un gemido ¡Sé había acostado con Edward! Quito su mano y se levanto lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible y cuidadosamente también con lo pastosa se caería y daría un golpe despertándolo y tenia cosas que decir que no quería todavía, recogió su sostén sin encontrar las bragas, su ropa no estaba recordó que ayer le había bailado ¡Joder! desnuda corrió hasta la sala se puso su ropa y salió sin hacer ruido poniéndose los zapatos, tomo su coche y acelero rápidamente, sabía que era un error pero tenia que llegar a casa necesitaba a Alice con urgencia ¡Ya!...

.-.-.-.-

Él se encontraba en un una nube, después de tantas rondas se dejo caer rendido, se durmió enseguida aun con ese aroma entrando por sus fosas nasales, tenia que acostumbrar a su cerebro a no relacionar a esta hermosa chica con ella, ella no estaba ya. Había sido una vez idiota y no se lo perdonaba pero las cosas no eran a veces como queríamos que fuera y de los errores se aprende y muy caro. Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido abrazado a la hermosa chica de la cual no sabía su nombre pero había tenido algo más importante que eso…

 _Recuerdo *sueño*…_

 _Habíamos llevado nuestra relación hasta otros niveles pero esta era la ocasión. Bella cumplía años en unos días y era perfecto, él preparo todo, reservo una habitación en uno de los hoteles fuera de la ciudad, reservo una mesa en la Bella Italia para que cenaran su comida favorita, compro flores y chocolates, fue por ella a casa ante la atenta mirada de su padre el poli, cuando la vio su respiración se atoro pues ella se veía hermosa, traía un vestido de color azul que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y tenia un pequeño vuelo que cuando ella giraba se alzaba dejando ver más de sus hermosas piernas. Le dio las flores y chocolates logrando que se sonrojara, manejo a Port Ángeles y cenaron entre platicas amenas y chistes que le sacaron varias risas. Cuando salieron pasearon un poco y después fueron hacia el hotel, Bella sabía lo que pasaría y estaba lista para él, lo amaba con toda su alma, algo difícil de pensar varios meses atrás._

 _Él había investigado y su padre tenía guardia en la estación de policía así que no había tanto problema de que él le metiera una bala en el trasero._

 _La noche fue mágica para ella, él se mostro atento y amable, la trato como a una princesa y nada había sido como sus amigas le habían dicho que eran los chicos, ella se había sentido en realidad amada como nunca, él se preocupo en todo momento, la bezo, la abrazo al final y después de eso volvieron a hacer el amor en el baño, el piso hasta que la mañana siguiente despertó sin nadie, estaba sola ¡Sola! Lo busco en el baño, en la salita, pensó que había salido por el desayuno lo espero por si regresaba pero no._

 _Él no regreso y ella se vio en la penosa situación de salir como una cualquiera, como una chica que había prestado un servicio y a la cual le habían pagado con hermosas palabras…_

 _Fin del recuerdo *sueño*…_

Se despertó agitado con una sensación de vacío, palpo a su lado pero ella no estaba, reviso la casa porque ni por su nombre podía llamarla no lo sabía, en la sala dónde su ropa debía de estar no había nada así que ella se había ido, cuando regreso a su habitación confundido vio algo que lo hizo sonreír porque parecía a la puta cenicienta solo que en este caso era un poco más pervertido, ella había dejado sus bragas, ahí tiradas bajo su zapato estaban las pequeñas braguitas de color negro de encajes, no iría a cada chica probándoselas eso sería muy pervertido pues él si conocía a su cenicienta, cuando la volviera a ver se las daría tal vez tendría un nuevo baile…

-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana paso sin muchos cambios mando el dinero para Anthony y volvió a casa después de eso, era lo único que no dejaba a nadie eso era su responsabilidad y de nadie más…

Cuando el lunes llego a su oficina Isaac estaba ahí pero las cosas con él siguieron normales él no decía nada y tampoco le diría nada estaba seguro que había sido por la tención sexual que había pasado con la chica _pink,_ la había llamado así por su pelo ya que ella no le había dicho su nombre, Isaac estaba distraído y nervioso cuando lo veía a él, ese día pensó que era normal al verlo pues cuando entro en la mañana no había mostrado nada a lo mejor pensó que él… no, no podía ser…

Pero los cambios del joven Isaac no fueron diferentes los demás días, él se mostraba ausente y nervioso cuando Edward le pedía algo, temblaba a la hora de acercarse y pudo ver que se quedaba viéndole más de la cuenta, lo descubrió en la puerta con unos papeles que le había pedido y tardaba su sorpresa fue viéndolo.

¡Mierda! El chico tenía sentimientos por él, no salía, no les hacía caso a las chicas, su poco interés por las mujeres que él le mostraba, no deportes, nada y ahora que él mostro un poquito de interés por él pasaba ¡Dios! había sido un idiota y por poco su chica no había ido a las carreras ni un día, tenia que hacer algo antes de que se volviera loco con ella y él chico hiciera un movimiento…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Así que tuvimos acción ¿No? Bueno y que tal Edward piensa que el comportamiento de Isaac es porque está enamorado de él ¿Ustedes que creen? Vamos avanzando ya…

Recuerden que esta historia es cortita, disfrútenla mientras la leen y dura…

Comentarios = capítulo

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Peligro – Reik.

CAP. 9 VERDADES…

Eso tenía que parar pensó Bella, ese último día de la semana cuando llego a casa. Cuando llego ese día les había habado a Alice y Rosalie pero ellas no contestaban y fijo la mirada en su calendario faltaban varios días para que ellas llegaran así que paso cada día distraía.

¡Gracias a Dios era viernes! Se desparramo en el sillón y quito sus zapatos y chaqueta de trabajo, abrió la botella de vino y solo esperaba que la pizza llegara, pensó en si todavía quedaba un bote de helado, eso era lo que hacía cada día desde esa mañana.

En su trabajo era una completa despistada y no le extrañaba que Edward estuviera como lo hacía, pues se quedaba viéndolo más de la cuenta, estaba distraída, se retrasaba, era un caos no podía seguir así, escucho el timbre y supuso que era la pizza gracias porque tenia hambre. Cuando abrió dos terremotos entraron dejándola descolocada, vio que eran sus amigas y si no estuviera enojada porque la dejaron y se fueron hubiera reído porque cuando se conocieron así no se llevaban. Estaba por cerrar pero esta vez el chico de la piza llego antes, pago y entro para comer pero en su sala estaba un montón de bolsas así que fue a la isla y se sentó ahí, Alice y Rosalie parloteaban pero ella no les hacía caso…

-Bella ven a ver lo que traje son cosas muy lindas…

-Estoy comiendo Alice – las dos chicas se miraron y les pareció raro que el usual humor de su amiga no se hiciera presente – si vienen a la cocina me pasan la botella de vino por favor – Rosalie tomo la botella y leyó, solo Isabella se le ocurriría tomar vino sin alcohol en una ocasión dónde se necesitaba un buen baso de tequila…

-Bien ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada…

-Aja y Alice es el hada de los dientes dinos – ella se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo pero sus amigas la miraron fijamente hasta el suplicio ella las miro y sin pensarlo mucho soltó prenda…

-¡Me acosté con Edward! – a la madre lo dije, las dos chicas se quedaron sin pestañear, ella siguió comiendo entonces Rosalie le arrebato la botella dándole un soro escupiéndolo casi pues era sin alcohol y ella necesitaba tequila, Ron, veneno, un pase. ¿Cómo era que su amiga se había acostado con él idiota de su cuñado?...

-¿Cómo así? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Te descubrió? – la chica negó – habla Bella ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?...

-No lo sé, me fui en la mañana cuando él estaba dormido y no he ido a las carreras, en la oficina no doy una no sé nada…

-Haber desde el principió Bells, porque no entendemos nada…

-He estado yendo a las carreras y él también, nos hemos besado algunas veces y ese día tenia un día de mierda, pelee con papá – las chicas la miraron entendiendo, él padre de Bella era un punto y aparte sabía que estaba bien porque ella le hablaba de vez en cuando pero nada más o cuando a él le daban golpes de pecho y se acordaba de su hija que era muy pocas veces – era él aniversario de muerta de mamá, necesitaba algo así que para llamar la atención de tu hermano entre a una carrera de motos, Jacob uno de los accionistas y dueños del nuevo proyecto me prestó su motocicleta y pude entrar, perdí así que hice un show con él me beso y estábamos llevando las cosas a más, nos fuimos a su casa y pues le baile, me quite la ropa frente a él me porte como una puta, después hicimos el amor en su cama y fue genial…

-Bueno fue una vez y – las chicas la miraron al ver que bajaba la mirada avergonzada y su rostro se teñía de rojo – no fue una vez ¿Verdad?...

-No, lo hicimos toda la noche, hice el amor con Edward toda la noche en todas las partes de su habitación…

-Recuérdame no entrar por ahí – Alice hizo un mueca tratando de aligerar el ambiente pero para Rosalie no era suficiente…

-No fue hacer el amor Bells, solo tuvieron sexo y ya tranquila – Alice la veía con una cara de asombro y Bella había alzado la mirada hacia ella rápidamente para verla, para ella era hacer el amor…

-No, yo hice el amor con él, si él no lo hizo yo si porque – se calló rápidamente al ver lo que estaba a punto de decir, iba a decir _porque lo quería,_ porque sus sentimientos no estaban perdidos solo olvidados. Gimió escondiendo su rostro en sus manos, las dos amigas se miraron entre sí, esta venganza estaba haciéndole más daño a su amiga que a su hermano...

-Nena tranquila necesitamos ver que él no se asuste ni nada, ver como lo solucionamos y…

-No creo, él esta lo suficiente asustado como para despedirme porque por estar en mi mierda de sentimientos he pasado cada día de la semana comportándome como idiota y él ha de pensar que Isaac siente algo por él dado que le ha dado pie…

-¿¡Qué!? – las dos chicas gritaron…

-Fuimos a las pistas y en un momento él casi besa a Isaac pero se alejo, no dijo nada pero dado que me he comportado como idiota no sé…

-Dejemos eso para después, ahora tenemos que ver la forma de ver como atraemos a Edward de nuevo pero ya sin venganzas ¿Verdad? – ella sintió – bien, Alice dale a Bella algo que ponerse sexy y matador, yo hablare con Emmett para que me deje el coche, iremos a esas pistas de nuevo y lo matarás…

Las chicas empezaron a arreglar a Bella, algo muy fácil para ellas, salieron echando chispa, Emmett no puso reparo para prestarle el Jeep a su mujer mientras lo dejara en una pieza bien, él iría de todos modos con su hermano a otro lado y eso era justamente lo que ellas querían.

-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a Bella se le atraganto todo, él estaba ahí y se veía más guapo y sexi que nunca, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla que colgaban de sus caderas, una camisa negra pegada a su pecho y una de cuadros negros y blancos encima, su pelo estaba revuelto el único detalle es que la anunciadora estaba sobre él en sus piernas sobre el capo de su coche. Maldijo para sus adentro y estuvo a punto de hacer una escena de celos pero se clamo y entones pensó en una idea, aprovecharía su atuendo…

-Chicas esto está mal – las dos voltearon a ver a Alice que se escondía tras ellas, no entendiendo que pasaba – miren quien está ahí también – y si al lado de ellos el tranquilo Jasper charlaba con Emmett tranquilamente, él corría pero nunca lo hacía en este tipo de carreras…

-Mierda pequeña hada si te ve te pide el divorcio…

-Vamos, quédense en el coche iré a ver qué pasa – ella camino y vio que Cullen la había captado y en vez de dejar a la chica miro que es lo que hacía. Bella se acerco a Jasper y lo tomo de la nuca juntando sus labios, Rosalie jadeo pero Alice que tenia una visión mejor desde su lugar vio que solo lo estaba besando muy cerca de sus labios más no en ellos y Bella amaba a Edward a pesar de que no lo aceptaba y de su estúpida apuesta que habían creado. Bella había hablado con Jasper para que entendiera y al finalizar el beso lo jaló dejando a un Edward y Emmett estupefactos, antes de voltearse por completo le dio una mirada significativa a Edward – lo siento mucho Jasper enserio…

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa aquí más bien?...

-Hola amor, te juro que te explicare todo pero ¿Me ayudas? – él suspiro y asintió él haría todo lo que su bella esposa dijera mientras no implicara daño físico a nadie más o a ella misma…

-¿Qué paso ahí?...

-Hola Jasper soy Bella Swan, perdón por eso es que lo necesitábamos, además no podía dejar que pensaras que Alice te engaña – él suspiro y asintió mientras ellas le explicaban todo…

-.-.-.-

Mientras al otro lado los dos chicos no podían creer lo que había pasado, el tranquilo Jasper estaba con otra chica que no era la loca de Alice. Tomo a la chica y la dejo en él piso mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban las chicas. Ellas reían y cuando estuvo más cerca vio que tenían un tablero en el capo del Jeep con bazos de tequila…

-¿Qué haces Jasper?...

-Jugando con estas tres hermosas damas – Bella vio como iba a acercarse a ella y entonces se acerco más a Jasper dándole la señal, este la abrazo más cerca de él y hundió su rostro en su cabello aspirando, ella ronroneo en aceptación y Edward gruño, él idiota de su cuñado estaba con su mujer…

-Bien. La carrera está por empezar vamos tenemos que participar, es por lo que hemos venido – él asintió y dejo un beso en el tope de su cabeza, guiñándole un ojo a su esposa sin que él lo viera – espero que seas prudente y no conduzcas si tomaste…

-No es de tu incumbencia Cullen – tomo el vaso con líquido, que en realidad era agua, y lo bebió todo retándolo.

Todos estaban posicionados en la salida calentando motores sacando humo por las llantas, Rosalie estaba en el coche con Bella ya que sería imposible no ganar sin ella…

 _-¡Alisten motores, ajusten cinturones! Aceleren. ¡Listos…. Fuera!..._

Como la vez pasada ella tenía la ventanilla a forma que solo se vieran sus ojos cafés pero esta vez el no cayó en la trampa simplemente acelero y ella tras él.

En las pantallas se mostraba como se realizaba la carrera quien iba en primer lugar y quien en último.

Él el primer lugar pues quería estar con ella de nuevo, verla moverse, sentir su piel y no sería quien rogara Edward Cullen nunca lo hacía…

Ella tratando de mantener el ritmo a esa velocidad tan alta pues sentía que dejaba todo su cuerpo en la salida detrás de ella. En un momento redujo la velocidad y se preparo para pasarse al lado del conductor, Rosalie ya estaba preparada para cambiar asientos y poder rebasar al idiota de su cuñado, de todos modos detrás venia Jasper para poder ayudarlas, si perdían y no les tocaba con Edward podía tocarles con Jasper y eso era mejor que con otro…

Cuando en la última vuelta ellos rebasaron él llego antes que ella y pudo festejar que el plan había salido como querían. Las anunciadoras dijeron los lugares para que los que habían apostado dinero cobraran y las parejas que bailarían se prepararan pues en cuestión de minutos se presentarían…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Música:

Ginza – J. Balvin.

Los chicos como siempre se ajustaron y las chicas subieron, él estaba sonriendo con suficiencia pero Bella se la regresaría. Cuando se puso delante de él se inclino un poco, no mucho si no todos tendrían un espectáculo mayor, llevo su mano debajo de la camisa y le metió sus bragas debajo de estás haciendo que él abriera los ojos en grande al darse cuenta de que eran. Escucho como gemía pues sabía que ella no traía nada debajo de esa faldita.

-Otro recuerdito, como el de la noche pasada…

Ella se había quitado las bragas en el coche y la idea rondaba su mente…

Nunca sabían que música iba a sonar pero esta vez era realmente la que ella necesitaba para encenderlo y provocarlo, se movía a su alrededor, provocándolo bajaba hasta que sus manos casi tocaban el piso y regresaba restregándole su trasero. Se sentó y pudo sentir que estaba ya excitado por suerte la canción no duraba mucho y el baile termino rápidamente…

-E…espera – pero ella salió bajando rápidamente para cruzar hacia el coche de sus amigas pero este estaba al otro lado, el la atrapo antes de que pudiera caminar más allá de lo que le hubiera gustado - ¡Joder! te digo que esperes…

-¿Qué quieres? Tengo prisa me esperan – él se encabrono pues su cuñado no se iría con ella, la jalo hasta su coche y la metió a la parte trasera para sentarla sobre él, el pensamiento de que bajo la faldita no traía bragas lo encendió. Ataco sus labios sin darle tregua llevando sus manos hasta su trasero bajo la falda y tocar sus nalgas con posesión y amasarlas, llevo una de sus manos hasta la parte delantera y la metió entre sus cuerpos tocando su sexo e introduciendo un dedo en su interior. Bella gemía y daba pequeños saltitos sobre su mano que le daba tanto placer ¡Mierda! Quería llegar y dejarlo con las ganas y cuando el mordió su pecho sobre la tela juro que había visto estrellitas llagar a la meta - ¡Joder Edward!...

-Mmm nena, la jodida cosita más hermosa – él saco su mano y la llevo a sus labios lamiendo su humedad de ellos – la cosita más dulce nena…

-¡Mierda! – en ese momento se dio cuenta donde estaba y que cualquiera la había podido ver, se separo de él roja como un tomate e intento salir del coche pero él se lo impidió - ¿A dónde vas?...

-Tengo que irme mis amigas me esperan…

-¿Me vas a dejar así? – pregunto señalando su erección…

-Busca a la presentadora, cuando llegue estabas muy bien con ella – le dio un beso y salió del coche azotando la puerta, sus amigas estaban con los chicos y no dudaba que ya le hubieran dicho algo a ellos pues se veían muy confiados y lo confirmo al llegar junto a ellos cuando Emmett la saludo con familiaridad, esto estaba llegando a su fin…

O00oo0o00oo00oo0

¡Hey! Así que Bella tiene algún problemita del corazón por ahí con Edward, bueno y miren nada más esta Bella nos salió un poquitín más desvergonzada y liberal mmm, eso gusta jajaja…

Recuerden que la historia es pequeña disfrútenla mientras dure y la leen…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Vaults – One Last Night.

CAP. 10 VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO…

Cuando llegaron a casa las chicas habían dicho que no pasaba nada que ellos no dirían nada, es más las ayudarían pero eso no era lo que quería Bella porque no quería que nadie más se viera envuelto en ello esa era su tonta venganza no era en equipo. Respiro al verse en el espejo ¿En verdad era necesario eso? ¿Qué él se viera envuelto en esas situaciones por ella? No, si, no sabía, se quito todo y se metió en la ducha para relajarse mañana sería otro día y no quería pensar en ello…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansada no había dormido nada en el fin de semana pero tenía que presentarme a trabajar, cuando llegue en la sala estaba un niño pequeño de no más de diez años ¿Qué hacia aquí un niño? Me acerque lentamente a él pues mi apariencia era de hombre así que no quería asustarlo…

-Hola ¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?...

-Espero a mi papá…

-Oh ¿Dónde está tu papá?...

-Adentro – señalo la puerta de Edward, de seguro era alguno de los inversionistas, deje mis cosas y tome la carpeta de archivos para ir a dejarlos a recursos humanos, habíamos contratado nuevos trabajadores para el campo y tenia que dejar sus contratos ahí para hacerlos validos. Cuando regrese una mujer rubia estaba hincada con el pequeño, no escuche que le decía solo hasta que se despidió, él chico tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojitos y me preocupe, me acerque a él y sin pensarlo se a ventó a mi cuando estuve a su altura ¿Qué le pasaba?...

-Oye pequeño tranquilo ¿Qué pasa? Tu mami ¿Dónde está?...

-Se fue al cielo hace unos días – me quede de piedra al escuchar su declaración y seguí abrazándolo para poder tranquilizarlo, cuando estuvo mejor me separe de él pero se aferro a mí, lo cargue para ir a mi escritorio pero entonces Edward salió un poco alterado…

-¡Anthony! – me gire y lo vi todo descolocado mirando al pequeño en mis brazos - ¿Desde qué hora está aquí?...

-Desde hace un rato señor, lo siento enseguida le… – pero no me dejo continuar él tomo al pequeño en sus brazos que enseguida lo reconoció y lloro en su hombro…

-Tranquilo campeón todo estará bien…

-Papi - ¡¿Qué dijo?! – mami se fue, se fue y no despertó más…

-Lo sé pequeño, venga campeón vamos a casa necesitas descansar…

-Tía Irina no trajo mis cosas papi…

-No importa campeón compraremos otras más bonitas después, en casa tenemos lo necesario – me miro escrutando mi mirada y yo estaba en shock, Edward tenia un hijo – me voy necesito que canceles todo hasta nuevo aviso – él pequeño se volteo dándome sus brazos, mire a Edward que no decía nada, simplemente lo tome y él acurruco su carita en mi cuello llorando vi la emoción en los ojos de Edward pero se negaba a dejarla salir, tomo sus cosas y las mías que acababa de dejarlas y nos guio al elevador – por favor, sé que no puedo pedirte esto Isaac pero parece que él – lo corte porque no era capaz de verlo así con las palabras…

-No sé preocupe señor entiendo, lo ayudare en lo que pueda…

Caminaron rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, daba gracias que había dejado su coche, cuando entraron se fue en la parte de atrás porque él pequeño no la dejaba y es que era cierto que los niños querían y eran más allegados a las chicas, ese pequeño había perdido a su madre y necesitaba una figura femenina, no sabía lo que pasaba con Edward ¿Cómo entraba él en la vida de ese pequeño?...

Cuando llegaron a casa ella seguía cargando al pequeño que ahora estaba dormido y ella cansada.

-Iré a cambiarlo espera aquí por favor – Bella le entrego al pequeño y se fue a la cocina para preparar chocolate y descansar sus brazos adormilados…

-¡Isaac! – volteo al escuchar él grito y vio al pequeño entrando a la cocina llorando, vio como Edward venía detrás de él corriendo – no te vayas…

-Hey no me voy, solo que iba a preparar un poco de chocolate caliente mi madre cuando era pequeño me lo daba. Ven siéntate aquí mientras lo hago así no te quemaras…

-No te irás ¿Verdad?...

-Bueno tengo que ir a casa para descansar pero mañana puedo venir a verte o podemos vernos en el trabajo de tu papá…

-Claro, ya se te voy a mostrar mis fotos – por primera vez salió dejándola ahí sola, se volteo hacia Edward que se veía muy abatido y se preguntaba que pasaba ¿Qué pasaba con la madre de Anthony y él?...

-Gracias por quedarte Isaac, su tía, la hermana de su madre vino hoy para dejarlo conmigo, me dijo que ella no se haría cargo de él, ella murió hace unos días por lo que me dijo fue algo inesperado, un infarto y Anthony lo presencio todo…

-Oh Dios…

-Cuando Anthony fue concebido ella y yo teníamos una relación casual nada concreto solo era sexo pero paso, ella era modelo así que no quiso casarse porque eso de ser una madre y ama de casa no funcionaba con ella, con Anthony era diferente porque lo amaba así que yo me hacía cargo de cada capricho que él o ella querían para que estuvieran bien, lo veía cuando viajaba a ciudades cercanas o él venía pero hace meses que no podían porque su trabajo no estaba cerca…

-Lo siento de verdad – por eso nunca los vi, ella no tenia cavidad en su vida, era un padre a distancia por eso es que él se sentía tan inseguro, me quede callada no diciendo nada hasta que él pequeño llego con un álbum – oh que bonito. Mira te serví un poco de chocolate…

-Gracias Isaac – tomo un trago y sonrió diciendo que le gustaba, cuando lo termino empezó a pasar cada página mostrándome – mira este soy yo de bebe con mi mami, mamá dijo que papá no estaba ahí porque él estaba en otro país pero por eso tomaron esa foto para que él supiera como llegue…

-Claro, imagino que se puso muy feliz por tu llegada aunque no estuviera ahí…

-Sí, mami dijo que él era feliz conmigo ¿Verdad papá?...

-Claro campeón pero Isaac debe irse así que puedes llevar mañana el álbum para que lo vea…

-Bueno, Isaac mañana te seguiré enseñando – asentí y me puse de pie para irme, Edward estaba tomando su cartera para darme dinero ya que mi coche estaba en la empresa…

-No señor, disculpe por entrometerme pero no podía dejar a Anthony así…

-Isaac no es intromisión, agradezco que lo hayas hecho él está más tranquilo, supongo que hablare con su pediatra para ver que hacemos no puedo dejarlo así, la muerte de su madre fue fuerte para él pero que estuvieras ahí ayudo gracias – sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo al verlo tan abatido ahí, lo abrace fuertemente él se sorprendió pero no le di tiempo a que me dijera nada y salí rápidamente. Tenia que poner en orden mis ideas…

-.-.-.-.-…

Isabella llego a casa y evento todo marco un numero, solamente uno porque no podía con esto…

-Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa?...

-Alice me urge que vengas a mi casa ¡Ahora! – y colgó, se quito todo su atuendo de Isaac y lo dejo tirado ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho esto? Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta que escucho el timbre, abrió sin verla y entro dejándola que pasara sola…

-¿Qué pasa Bella?...

-¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Dime! ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme así? ¡He! ¡Dime!...

-¿De qué hablas?...

-¡Del hijo de Edward!...

-¿Qué? ¿De qué me estás hablando Bella? ¿Qué hijo?...

-¡No te hagas la inocente! Anthony el pequeño hijo de Edward con Tanya, dime Alice ¿Hasta cuando me ibas a decir de él?...

-Bella te juro que no se dé que me hablas, necesito hablar con mi hermano y…

-Olvídalo Alice, desde un principio esto fue una farsa una mala idea, mañana me presentaré ante Edward como Isabella, basta de farsas y malos entendidos…

-.-.-.-.-.-

La pequeña chica llego echando chispas a la casa de su hermano. Cuando este le abrió ella se alzo a golpearlo, solo de recordar las lagrimas de su amiga le dolía ¿Cómo es que su hermano tuviera un hijo sin ellos saberlo?...

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas un hijo del que no sabemos nada? ¡He!...

-¿Quién te lo dijo?...

-No importa quién lo haya hecho pero dime ¿Es verdad?...

-Sí Alice, es verdad y si bajaras la voz porque él está durmiendo – sin pedir permiso entro hasta la habitación de Edward pero ahí no había nadie, entonces recordó la habitación que estaba cerrada en casa de su hermano, algo que encontraba ilógico. Ahí en la cama y ese cuarto totalmente decorado para un niño estaba un pequeño niño acostado durmiendo…

-Es verdad ¿Cómo paso esto? Pero no entiendo Bella tenia razón…

-¿Bella? ¿Dónde está ella?...

-Olvídalo Edward la has perdido totalmente. Solo te digo que ella está más cerca de lo que crees – la chica se acerco al niño que al sentir movimiento se despertó desorientado, una vez que vio bien vio que era su tía Alice así que la abrazo y por primera vez dejaron fuera de juego a la pequeña Alice. Edward seguía pensando en Bella ¿Ella estaba cerca? ¿Por eso había estado recordándola todo este tiempo? – oye ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?...

-Mami me dijo quien eres, me enseño una foto tuya, eres tía Alice…

-Cierto, oye ya sé que podemos hacer, si tu mami te mostro fotos mías también debió de haberte mostrado fotos de los demás ¿No?...

-Sí, me mostro fotos de tía Rosalie, tío Emmett, tío Jasper, la abuelita Esme, él abuelito Carlisle, ha y Bella – cuando escuche su nombre me asombre Tanya le había mostrado fotos de Bella ¿Cómo?...

-Oh bueno eso es genial ¿Te gustaría conocerlos ahora? Podemos ir a casa de los abuelos, tengo entendido que ahí están todos porque iban a tener una comida familiar…

-¿Estará Bella también?...

-No, a ella hay que llamarla y decirle pero supongo que vendrá cuando pueda…

-¿Podemos llamarla ahora?...

-Claro – Edward entorno los ojos al ver como su hermana sacaba el teléfono y marcaba, él pequeño niño miraba el aparato con nerviosismo ante que contestara….

Del otro lado Bella no quería contestar, escuchaba su teléfono pero no le hacía caso en cambio llenaba con enojo su maleta de ropa para ir con su padre tenia que irse cuanto antes, la estúpida venganza había sido un error y como ella desde un principio pensaba había salido perjudicada, bien dice el dicho obra mal y se te pudre… negó para sí, pues si su nana Sue la escuchara se reiría de ella. Dejo que el aparato sonara…

En casa de Edward más exactamente en la habitación del pequeño, su cara se ponía triste y Alice sabía porque, ella no contestaría por nada del mundo, decidió darle tiempo ya después podría llevar a su recién descubierto sobrino a su casa…

-Lo siento cariño, tal vez está trabajando y por eso no contesta…

-Podemos llamarle más tarde ¿Verdad?...

-Claro campeón, tía Alice puede darme el número y marcamos…

-Okay., voy al baño y podemos ir a ver a los abuelos – él niño salió hacia su cuarto de baño dejando así a los dos hermanos solos…

-Buen intento pero solo le daré el número a Anthony, tú te friegas porque tus oportunidades están perdidas – en ese momento no entendió nada pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse a pensar ya que su hermana salió con el pequeño, tomaron su coche dejando el de ella estacionado.

El camino fue bien al menos la mayor parte, Anthony le contaba cosas sobre el pero evitaba contar de su madre, Edward entendía y no sabía si su loca hermana estaba enterada de porque él pequeño estaba ahí con él. Por eso cuando llegaron a casa de su madre la detuvo afuera un momento antes de que él pequeño saliera del coche…

-¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Sabes porque él está aquí conmigo?...

-No. ¿Debería?...

-Su madre murió Alice, Tanya murió hace unos días por eso no habla de ella mucho, con él único que dijo algo fue con Isaac, por favor te pido que me ayudes con eso ahí adentro. Te o les explicare como pasaron las cosas pero por favor ayúdame en eso…

-Lo haré Edward, tranquilo y sobre lo otro será mejor que lo hagas todos tenemos preguntas…

Una vez que entraron Esme los recibió como siempre amablemente de tener a sus hijos en casa, cuando vio al pequeño no pudo evitar jadear, el parecido entre su hijo y él era irreal, aun así no dijo nada…

Anthony saludo a todos con mucho entusiasmo pues conocerlos en persona era algo que ansiaba poder hacer…

-Bueno y ¿Quién eres tu exactamente pequeña pulga?...

-Soy Anthony Cullen Denaly y tu eres más grande que en las fotos. Mamá tenia razón eres como un oso…

-Bueno pues te voy a comer ¡Arrrg! – él pequeño salió corriendo mientras Emmett lo perseguía. Edward sabia porque lo hacía le daba la oportunidad de explicar lo que pasaba ahí y más cuando él dijo su nombre…

-Edward ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Quieres explicarnos ¿Por qué ese niño dice que es un Cullen?...

-Papá yo – suspiro y se preparo para lo que iba a decir – Anthony es mi hijo y de Tanya…

-¿¡Qué!? – todos exclamaron ante tal declaración…

-Cuando estábamos por terminar la preparatoria en octubre bueno ella me lo dijo, ella no quiso casarse pero como íbamos a ir a la universidad quiso que viviéramos juntos al menos mientras estaba embarazada, ella amaba al bebe pero tenia sus sueños, por eso mismo no quiso _atarse_ a una vida de casada, cuando fuimos a la universidad te dije que no quería vivir en el campus ¿Recuerdas?...

-Sí, quisiste un departamento cerca de él, pensé que estabas madurando por ello lo quisiste así…

-Y lo hice, no fui tan idiota al principio…

 _Inicio del recuerdo…_

 _Cuando Tanya me dio la noticia yo estaba intentando hablar con Isabella, ¿Cómo es que la había dejado? Me golpeaba por eso pero ¿No era acaso lo mejor dado mi destino ahora? Tome una respiración y voltee mi mirada hacía Tanya que estaba frente a mi sonriendo…_

 _-Edward si lo que piensas es que quiero casarme estas equivocado…_

 _-¿Qué? Quiero decir tú no…_

 _-No, amo a este bebe eso puedes tenerlo por seguro pero no soy la chica que quiere formar la bonita familia y ser ama de casa, esperar a su marido. No. Yo quiero ser una gran modelo y pienso que es mejor tener un bebe ahorita que cuando mi carrera ya haya empezado. Solo quiero una cosa…_

 _-¿Qué?..._

 _-No quiero que te separes de nosotros. Quiero que mi embarazo este bien y no quiero que nadie sepa, estamos por irnos a la universidad podemos ocultarlo hasta entonces. Mis padres ni siquiera notan que existo así que por ellos no hay problema – suspirando asentí, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella ¿No?..._

 _-Está bien cuenta con eso y pues nos iremos el próximo mes para que lleves todo tranquila…_

 _-Gracias Edward…_

 _-.-.-.-._

 _Los primeros meses fueron la tortura total, había dicho a mi padre que no quería vivir en el campus y él había aceptado que viviera solo en un departamento, Tanya lo había decorado a su gusto y comprado lo que necesitábamos era una casa en toda la palabra. Aunque yo no pasaba el tiempo ahí, siempre estaba estudiando y los fines de semana me la pasaba con alguna chica o tomando, hasta el quinto mes que paso algo que me hizo abrir los ojos, Tanya había tenido un sangrado, una amenaza de aborto ella había tenido que conducir hasta el hospital porque yo andaba de parranda con quien sabe quién y dónde, desde ese momento me jure a mi mismo cuidarlos, y así fue hasta la fecha del parto._

 _Después de eso ella siguió los estudios y Anthony, como lo llamamos, iba a una guardería dónde lo cuidaban mientras alguno estudiaba o trabajaba, normalmente ella lo cuidaba más y yo trabajaba más para poderles dar lo que necesitaban. Cuando el cumplió los dos años la carrera de Tanya empezaba y tenia viajes así que ella lo llevaba con ella, yo solo era él que daba el dinero y así fue desde ese mismo momento…_

 _Fin del recuerdo…_

-Todo este tiempo él estuvo oculto…

-De ustedes, él llevaba mi apellido pero nunca se dio a conocer, siempre usaba el de su madre y un apelativo de su nombre Tony Denaly, cuando yo estaba de viaje en las construcciones y ellos estaban cerca hacía escalas ahí, pasaba con él una semana máximo y regresaba, nunca le falto dinero o cosas, cada quincena me hacía cargo de mandar un cheque con lo la cantidad exacta para lo que necesitaran ellos, ahora me doy cuenta que Tanya no uso un solo peso para ella si no todo para él…

-Así que las navidades que no estuviste aquí…

-Las pasaba con ellos, regularmente Tanya tenia trabajo pero ese día lo pasaba con nosotros, no éramos una pareja y no hubo más relación que la de Tony pero nos llevábamos bien como buenos amigos…

-No te voy a decir que estoy orgulloso de lo que hiciste porque no es como te educamos tu madre y yo Edward pero supongo que las cosas ya pasaron, lo querremos porque es nuestro nieto pero nos has dado una decepción grande hijo…

-Lo sé…

-Ahora vamos a conocer al pequeño Anthony…

00o0o0oo00o0oo00o

Carambolas así que Edward no pudo mantener los pantalones bien puestos y nos salió con sorpresa… ¿Quién ama a Alice por defender a Bella? y bueno esto explica la aparición de Anthony pero (Hay amo los peros) no quedamos aquí pronto todo acaba… si no es que ya acavo pues Bella no está…

NOTA: Lo hice así porque me gusta que las parejas ED&BE tengan hijos es divertido pero esta ocasión Anthony tiene 9 años por si se lo preguntaban. Ahora nos vemos en él siguiente capítulo. Y ¿Cómo está eso que Bella se va? ¿A dónde?

Por favor dejen su opinión de que les pareció…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

CAP. 11 NUEVOS AMIGOS…

El estar con todos fue genial para él pequeño niño, por un momento olvido el dolor de haber perdido a su madre pues la abuela Esme era tan materna que sintió un amor incondicional hacia ella, al igual que el abuelo Carlisle, sus tías y tíos era lo que su madre le había dicho, amorosos y muy divertidos, en especial Emmett pues se maravillo de su cuarto de juegos donde tenia toda la colección de un video juego que él amaba. Todavía no entendía muy bien porque nunca los había conocido y esa duda persistía así que cuando salieron de ahí y fueron a casa él se la pregunto a su padre…

-Papá ¿Por qué no había conocido a los abuelos nunca? – Edward se quedo sin respuesta alguna ¿Cómo le decía a su hijo que era porque lo mantenía oculto? Y si no hubiera sido por su hermana ellos no lo hubieran conocido al menos en un futuro cercano…

-Porque viajabas mucho y no podía separarte de mamá, yo lo hacía porque casi siempre estaba cerca…

-Pero ellos no tienen fotos y no saben mis gustos, era como si estuvieran sorprendidos…

-Bueno es que eres muy apuesto y muy parecido a mi cuando tenía tu edad…

-¿Enserio? Cuéntame ¿Cómo eras a mi edad? ¿Hacías travesuras? – sonreí ante eso…

-Las mismas que tú haces ahora, mamá solía dejarme sin postre si tenía algún problema en la escuela o si cometía alguna travesura…

-Vaya, tú también puedes dejarme sin postre en ves de mis video juegos cuando haga travesuras – sonrío ante el ingenio de su hijo…

-No lo creo campeón esos tiempos son pasados, ahora son otros castigos – el camino a casa fue en silencio por parte de los dos hasta que llegaron, una vez ahí Anthony fue a su habitación se dio una ducha y se acostó a descansar, cuando su padre entro para verlo él estaba abrazando fuertemente su almohada llorando, ahora que no había nadie, que todos se habían ido es cuando recordaba porque era que estaba ahí. Edward se dio cuenta del leve temblor de sus hombros y se acerco a abrazar a su hijo, no entendía la magnitud del problema pero él era muy apegado a su madre pues a sus cortos nueve años toda su vida la había pasado con ella, no imaginaba el dolor de perder a alguien así. Lo tomo en brazos y se fue con él hasta su habitación para acostarse los dos juntos en su cama…

-Tranquilo campeón…

-Mamá no va a regresar nunca más…

-No, me temo que desde ahora seremos solo tú y yo…

-La extraño, extraño que me cuente historias, ya no está papá, ya no – Edward no sabía que decir ante eso así que simplemente abrazo a su hijo, se quedaron así hasta que los dos cayeron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó pensó en no ir a la oficina y dejar que Isaac se hiciera cargo, total le llamaría si algo se presentaba pero Anthony no estuvo de acuerdo con ello, así que una vez cambiados salieron hacia allá, tendría que hablar con Jane para la limpieza y decirle que ahora también sería la comida, diariamente su hijo no podía vivir a base de comida rápida o de restaurantes. Cuando llegaron todos se quedaron impresionados por ver a Edward Cullen con un niño junto a él pero no le tomo importancia. Él era el dueño y hacia lo que quería…

-Isaac no está papá – eso le sorprendió ya que él chico siempre estaba antes que él llegara, a lo mejor se le había hecho tarde pensó. Pero dieron las once de la mañana y él no apareció su teléfono estaba apagado ¿Le habría pasado algo? Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un mail le llego…

 _Sr. Cullen lamento no haberle informado de mis faltas pero tuve que salir de urgencia fuera de la ciudad, entenderé si a mi regreso no quiere mi reincorporación._

 _Att. Isaac._

Bueno le había avisado pero ¿Cuánto tiempo se iba? ¿Cómo iba a saber si no lo quería de regreso si no tenía una fecha límite? Suspiro dejándose caer en el respaldo de su silla viendo a su hijo jugar con su tablet, necesitaba inscribirlo a clases para que no se aburriera y perdiera más días, Tanya lo tenia con una maestra particular pero eso sería absurdo si el ya estaría establecido en un solo lugar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando su padre entro a una junta él se había quedado solo en su oficina jugando el nuevo videojuego que su tío Emmett le había instalado pero recordó que tenía el número de Bella que tía Alice había guardado en su teléfono, marco pero nadie contesto así que intento al de casa de su padre, ella le había dicho que era importante que no dijera nada de ese número si no Bella se enojaría, tenia muchas ganas de conocerla y hablar más con ella. Su madre le había contado que eran buenas amigas y que él debía de quererla como una tía más, de hecho le había dicho que habían cursado la escuela juntas para él era emocionante conocerla le tenia mucho cariño al igual que con la familia de su padre…

 _Hola Bella._

 _Supongo que no estás en casa como dijo tía Alice, solo quería saludarte y ver qué día podemos vernos sé que no me conoces pero mamá… mamá dijo que tú sabías de mi. Tengo algo que decirte, ella murió hace unos días es muy difícil estar sin ella y por eso me gustaría estar con alguien que la conoció aparte de papá. Bueno si puedes si no llámame me gustaría escucharte aunque sea._

 _Con saludos Anthony Cullen Denaly._

Él chico corto la llamada justo cuando su padre entraba tenia tantos problemas con esa reciente construcción que no dio atención a lo que su hijo hacía.

Una vez que terminaron y que vio que Anthony se moría de aburrimiento tomo sus cosas para llevarlo a casa y ver que hacían tal vez comprar las cosas que no trajo de casa, aunque la ropa sabía que su hermana se ocuparía de ella, si ahora más que nunca admiraba a Tanya pues ella nunca le pidió ayuda, ella era vivía, trabajaba y sonreía para su hijo, ahora le tocaba a él dar la cara…

-.-.-.-.-.

Al otro lado a varias horas de ahí Bella escuchaba una y otra vez el mensaje de Anthony, sus lagrimas cayeron cuando escucho como su pequeña voz se iba al mencionar la muerte de su madre, llevaba dos días ahí y solo veía a su padre para la cena así que tomo la decisión de nuevo regresaría por Anthony y pensaría en una buena forma de decirle todo a Edward, tal vez la odiaría pero no más de lo que ella lo hacía. Porque la venganza se había terminado, al fin de cuentas sabía que Edward no la quería y aquella vez en ese hotel ella había perdido más que él…

000

00

0

Cuando llego a su casa después de haber dejado la casa de su padre y haber dejado ropa limpia, comida para varios días, toco el coche y salió hacia casa en el camino recibió varias llamadas de Alice y Rosalie pero no respondió dado que tenía que pensar bien que es lo que iba a hacer, si ellas se enteraban estaba frita pues la harían cambiar de parecer…

Cuando por fin estuvo en su sofá con un bote de helado se dijo que disfrutaría por una única vez, una única vez haría lo que su corazón le decía ya después vería que hacía si salía más lastimado…

…

..

.

Ella llego con su hermoso volvo conduciéndolo mientras observaba las plazas para estacionarlo, hasta que encontró una sola pero deseo no haberlo hecho…

Él llego desde hacía rato, Anthony se había quedado con Alice y Rosalie que estaban teniendo una clase de pijamada junto a Jasper y Emmett él había salido para regresar a las carreras, tenía que verla hacía días que él no se paraba por ahí pero cuando había llegado no la había visto y Tanya se había puesto a su lado, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de competir pero los constantes coqueteos de la chica que traía escasa ropa le estaban haciendo cambiar de opinión con respeto a tirarse a alguien esa noche y si no podía ser la chica _Pink_ sería la falsa rubia…

Ella lo vio ahí abrazando y restregándose con ella y en un momento ella lo beso en los labios los mismos que él había tenido sobre ella, respiro tranquila era de esperar ¿No? Ella no había estado viniendo así que ¿Qué esperaba Bella? fue hacia dónde se encontraba Vladimir y aposto para la siguiente carrera, no le importo si perdía era hora de cambiar y dejar atrás todo lo que le recordara…

-Hey nena ¿Segura quieres apostar a ese bebe?...

-Sí Vladimir, no importa si pierdo, suertudo quien se lo lleve…

-Bueno lo anunciare para ver quién es tu apostador – él chico se fue y empezó las apuestas, ella se puso en la meta a esperar a ver quién era su siguiente oponente quería mantener la cabeza fría pero le era imposible al recordar lo que había pasado minutos atrás…

Él se dio cuenta de quien estaba en la línea de salida y dejando a la rubia junto corrió para ponerse a la par y poder competir con ella de nuevo, era la misma historia que cuando se conocieron, los mismo movimientos todo era igual pero no le sabía igual ¿Por qué?...

Ella acelero cuando la chica dio el pase de salida pero realmente no había sido rápida y eso que las últimas semanas se había convertido en una excelente conductora obviando su falta de coordinación. Cuando llego a la meta Edward salía de su coche sonriendo victorioso, a ella no podía importarle menos, condujo hacía las partes donde había menos gente para dejar el coche, salir y entregarle las llaves, en este momento dejaba atrás todo, porque simplemente era idiota ¡Una idiota! Sabía que su corazón saldría lastimado más que aquella vez pero por idiota siguió…

Por eso ahora mismo todo terminaba. Sin importar nada…

0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

Oh-oh ¿Termino? Yo no creo que Bella diga eso en verdad ¿O sí? Bueno lo averiguaremos en él siguiente capítulo…

Yo se quieren más pues esperemos que él sabadito haya más…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_

 _ **¡Este capítulo es dedica do a Chely Chan Rodríguez por su cumpleaños, espero te guste y te la pases muy bien!**_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Metric – All Yous.

CAP. 12 DEJEMOS TODO ASÍ…

Edward caminaba victorioso para posarse frente a su chica, aunque le sorprendía que hubiera perdido no podía negar que disfrutaría un poco de la victoria con ella. Lo esperaba recargada en el coche con las llaves en mano cuando Edward estuvo frente a ella se las aventó logrando que este la mirara extrañado…

-¡Hey! Puedo cambiar de opinión si quieres…

-No me interesa…

-¿Qué? Hey ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?...

-Nada, perdí ahí tienes las llaves disfruta del coche…

-Te las puedo regresar si me dices tu nombre, solo un nombre – él estaba desesperado por saber algo más de ella y su falta de interés no le estaba ayudando en nada, Bella se volteo para mirarlo y regreso los pasos andados mirándolo con duda. Él quería un nombre, le daba el coche de regreso si sacaba un nombre, sus labios se iluminaron en una sonrisa de mil kilowatts al entender que pasaba. Edward Cullen estaba colado por ella y esa oportunidad no la desaprovecharía. – ¿Y bien?...

-Te digo un nombre no importa cuál y tú me das mis llaves ¿No?...

-Sí, nos hemos visto varias veces y no tengo un nombre con el cual identificarte…

-Está bien, soy Isabel, Isabel Macroit...

-¿Cómo se que es de verdad tu nombre?...

-Tendrás que confiar en mi Edward, solo eso ahora me das mis llaves porque tengo que irme…

-Pero la fiesta apenas empieza. Quédate un rato podemos pasarla bien…

-No creo, tu estas ocupado con cierta rubia y – se acerco tomándolo desprevenido acerco su boca a su oído y hablo lo más sexy que pudo – no me gusta compartir – un gemido salió de él y sin previo aviso ella tomo las llaves para irse. Todo el camino se la paso reprochándose porque no dijo nada, porque en vez de eso le dio un nombre parecido al de ella, porque se empeñaba en que él la descubriera, tan fácil era decirle la verdad, suspiro metiendo el coche y saliendo a su casa pero antes de poder siquiera entrar sintió como era levantada por la cintura, quiso gritar pero unos labios estaban sobre ella, sin previo aviso y con toda su fuerza alzo su pierna dejando caer su rodilla en las joyas de la corona del extraño…

-¡Ah Mierda! – entonces reconoció la voz…

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Oh Dios, creo que me has dejado sin huevos…

-Me gustan los huevos estrellados. ¿Qué putas haces aquí y tomándome de sorpresa así?...

-Te seguí desde las pistas, no quisiste quedarte pensé en que podíamos pasar un buen rato juntos pero no imagine que me recibirías así, Dios creo que necesitare hielo…

-No diré que lo siento porque exactamente nadie te dijo que me espantaras así, te dije que mi padre era policía y él me enseño a defenderme…

-Por lo visto te enseño muy bien, ahora ¿Podrías ser un poco amable y darme hielo o algo para el dolor? Por favor – pensó en que tenía dentro de casa ¿Fotos? No Alice las había quitado días antes de que ella se fuera ¿Ropa? Al menos que él husmeara, lanzo un suspiro y abrió la puerta dejándolo entrar, una vez ahí le llevo una bolsa de hielo para ponérselos en el centro de la tierra…

-¿Cómo está? ¿Te duele mucho?...

-No, creo que ya paso un poco con el hielo – Bella llevo su mano sobre la de él y empezó a hacer círculos sobre está ocasionando que Edward gimiera – no creo que estén listas para la acción nena, me has dejado imposibilitado – ella quito su mano y con el hielo debajo de la suya empezó a hacer círculos sintiendo que él no estaba tan imposibilitado pues podía sentir como crecía debajo del hielo…

-Me sorprende que con ese frio puedas ponerte todo caliente, espero que con esto aprendas a no espantarme…

-Créeme aprendí la lección…

-¿Quieres una copa? Hm tengo vino y cerveza…

-Me sorprende que tengas alcohol en casa, viendo que la ultima vez te pusiste un poco feliz con una sola copa, es más creo que era la mitad de ¡Ah!...

-¿Quieres o no? Porque puedo volver a patearte las bolas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento…

-Está bien, vino – fue a la cocina y saco la botella, Rosalie y Alice les gustaba y bueno era para su hermano y cuñado así que no creía que le importara que tomara una copa o dos. Regreso a la sala en silencio por si Edward estaba husmeando podía cacharlo y vaya que lo cacho, él estaba dándole un masaje muy erótico a decir verdad, a su polla y hacia algunos sonidos de molestia, se sintió un poco, solo un poco, culpable de tal vez haberle tirado las joyas a la corona…

-Edward deja de masturbarte en mi sillón por favor…

-Nena ya te gustaría observar cómo me doy placer mientras pienso en ti - ¿Él lo hacía pensando en ella? Estuvo a punto de decir _a_ _ver_ pero era un poco cobarde, era como ese dicho perro que ladra no muerde y ella podía decir las cosas pero si su sistema no tenia una gota de alcohol no las hacia – bueno me gustaría darte un espectáculo privado pero dada la cosa de que me has dañado por unos días bueno pues me voy, descansa y espero verte pronto Isabel – tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso dejándola desenado más…

.-.-.-.-.-

-No lo puedo creer…

-Créelo – las dos chicas estaban que se partían de la risa al escuchar como Bella les contaba lo pasado dos noches atrás con Edward, y en la mañana después de cuando llego a la oficina presentándose como Isaac, él caminaba como si le hubieran follado el trasero toda la noche – el idiota me dio un susto de muerte besándome y ahí fue donde le di, estuvo con hielo un rato y después se fue, en la oficina también me pidió hielo pero no me dijo para que, no creo que le agradara que Isaac supiera y se imaginara cosas que no eran…

-Mierda Bells, me haces sentir orgullosa de ti – ella solo negó y volvió a comer pizza, aun no les decía a las chicas sobre su visita secreta del día siguiente…

-Hay algo que tengo que decirles y espero no pregunten mucho y me entiendan – las chicas se pusieron serias ante el tono de su amiga, Bella largo un suspiro y hablo – mañana iré al escuela de Anthony a verlo – un grillo pudo cantar en la sala y se hubiera oído, las chicas estaban mudas no sabían que ella quería ver a Anthony de hecho ese tema no se había tocado desde que ella les había hablado diciendo que había regresado…

-Déjame ver si entendí ¿Tu vas a ver a mi sobrino?...

-Sí, cuando estuve en casa de Charlie él me mando un mensaje y bueno si se escuchaba muy afectado por la pérdida de su madre…

-Bella él está bien, Emmett y yo estuvimos con él hace algunas noches se muestra bien, es como cualquier niño con algo que lo entretengas se le olvida – Bella no argumento nada pues ¿Quién mejor que ella sabía lo que era perder a una madre? en lugar de eso cambio la conversación hacia otra cosa más agradable…

-.-.-.-..-.

Al día siguiente tomo una bolsa extra con su ropa normal y salió hacia la oficina era un verdadero alivio que su hora de comida y la salida de Anthony fuera a la misma hora, cuando llego dejo su mochila debajo del escritorio y se puso a checar todos sus pendientes Edward no estaba había ido a una junta y podía libremente estar sin actuar al menos hasta que llego Carlisle…

…

..

.

Llego corriendo a la escuela donde él chico iba, se puso en las primeras filas y espero a que saliera, una cosa era que no sabía en qué año iba, esperaba que él la reconociera o ella reconocerlo ente tantos chicos…

Miraba fijamente la entrada después de casi una hora y todos los chicos habían salido menos él, a lo mejor no había venido pero entonces vio a un pequeño que reconoció de inmediato, venia cabizbajo y arrastraba los pies, se veía solo, sabía que tenia que venir él la necesitaba, ella sabía cómo era esto, respiro profundo y camino detrás de él cuando lo llamo él enseguida cambio el gesto y la forma de su cuerpo, se puso más derecho y su rostro se ilumino buscando quien era quien lo llamaba, Bella se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Anthony no sabía qué hacer ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba? ¿Tenia que gritar?...

-Hola Anthony…

-Hola, perdón pero ¿Quién eres tú?...

-Oh, soy Bella, Bueno Isabella Swan…

-¿Bella? pero estas muy diferente – entonces se dio cuenta que su corte de cabello era diferente al que tenia en la foto que supuestamente Tanya le había mostrado…

-Oh lo siento, si ya sabes pequeño la moda de ahora por eso lo corte pero dime ¿Quién viene por ti?...

-Pues no sé, se supone que papá pero es tarde – se quedo pensando en cómo Edward le decía al chico eso, él estaba en una junta la cual le sería imposible salir y llegar a tiempo…

-Bueno pues ya que yo estoy aquí ¿Te parece que tomemos un helado mientras te llevo a casa?...

-¿Enserio? – ella asintió – bien me parece bien…

-Bueno vamos porque necesito regresar al trabajo- los dos caminaron hacia el coche y pararon solamente en una heladería, Bella recordaba el camino a casa de Edward así que se dirigió sin problema, mientras platicaban de cosas mayormente dudas del pequeño…

-Gracias Bella, espero verte pronto, me dio mucho gusto platicar contigo…

-Anthony por favor quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, esta visita quede solo aquí, es difícil de explicar pero pronto lo hare lo juro…

-Bella no entiendo que pasa pero te prometo que no le diré a nadie que te he visto aun si me preguntan…

-Gracias amigo, ahora entra a casa, tengo que irme pero te veré mañana ¿Te parece?...

-Claro, adiós Bella – ella salió de las calles directo a las empresas, una vez ahí se cambio en el estacionamiento y entro como si nada, registro los pendientes y vio cuando Edward llegaba muy acelerado, pudo escuchar que llamaba a su casa y como minutos después salía más animado. Negó, Anthony era un niño que necesitaba cariño ahora más que nunca pero al parecer nadie entendía eso…

-.-.-.-..

Los días siguientes Anthony y Bella se vieron fuera de la escuela, ella compraba alguna golosina y lo llevaba a casa, después de eso ella regresaba al trabajo Anthony le había dicho a su padre que un amigo se había ofrecido a llevarlo y que como se la pasaban jugando en el camino era más divertido así, Edward acepto la justificación de su hijo para no ponerle un chofer pero también le compro un teléfono nuevo para que cuando su amigo no pudiera ir el mandara a alguien en caso de estar ocupado, él chico dijo que no era necesario pues él confiaba eternamente en Bella, ella no le fallaría… hasta ese día…

Habían presentado el proyecto Vulturi pero a diferencia de las otras juntas este sería en uno de los hoteles, Bella quería oponerse a ir, quedaba muy lejos no llegaría por su pequeño amigo pero no existía un no, pues Isaac estaba muy metido en ese proyecto y su opinión también contaba…

-Lo siento mucho Anthony, pero mi trabajo me ha impedido salir, lo siento…

-Bella no es tu obligación, a demás un día no pasa nada tranquila, solo una cosa ¿Podemos vernos en la tarde?...

-Claro que sí, es más yo llevare el almuerzo para que untos comamos ¿Sí cariño? Te quiero Tony – Edward estaba detrás de la puerta y sin querer y al oír el tono cariñoso que Isaac usaba por teléfono le dio curiosidad de saber con quien hablaba, cuando escucho las palabras le dio un vuelco, el chico era _gay_ y él tenia razón en que Isaac sentía algo por él, su forma de actuar, su nerviosismo ¡Isaac estaba enamorándose de él! y con el incidente de la vez pasada debió de haberle dado más alas ¡Joder!...

00o0o0o0o0oo0o0

Así que nuestro Edward piensa que Isaac está sintiendo algo por _él_ , si supiera con quien hablaba jajaja… ¿Qué tal el golpe en las joyas de la corona?

Bueno veremos qué pasa con el siguiente capítulo, chao…

Recuerden que esta historia es cortita, disfrútenla mientras la leen y dura…

Comentarios = capítulo

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

My Love By Sia.

CAP. 13 TIEMPO…

Cuando Isaac termino su llamada Edward entro a su oficina totalmente en blanco, Bella sin tener idea de lo que pasaba entro y le pregunto si estaba listo para salir él solo asintió y emprendieron el viaje, Carlisle iba hablando de varios contratos a lo cual Isaac estaba atento, ella quería poder decirle que era ella pero no podía así que siguió escuchándolo mientras ponía real atención en Edward que estaba muy distraído mientras Emmett manejaba, cuando se dio cuenta él la miraba fijamente entonces aparto la mirada ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Se había dado cuenta de quién era?...

-Bien Isaac tenemos que entrar ahí y ganar esto, por favor si algo no te parece o tienes algo que opinar hazlo, confió en ti…

-Claro que sí señor – los cuatro entraron siendo recibidos por Heidi la secretaria de Aro, una vez que estuvieron en la sala de juntas tomaron asientos frente a ellos, Aro no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso hacía que se pusiera nerviosa pero pudo controlarlo cuando empezaron a exponer las dudas del contrato…

Una vez presentadas y arregladas pudieron centrarse en el tiempo de entrega, Bella sabía que un año era más que suficiente pero ellos no querían y eso era porque Aro añoraba lo que Carlisle había creado y más el talento de sus hijos…

-Bien mi querido amigo, supongo que no cambiareis lo que han dicho, me conformare con un año de entrega pero quiero que sepan que estaremos revisando constantemente la obra y demás pasos…

-Claro que si Aro, puedes contactar a Isaac él estará a cargo de ello y de las visitas cuando tú quieras - ¡No!...

-Una idea interesante claro, bueno espero verlos pronto amigos – y con eso nos despedimos, cuando salieron era tarde y necesitaba llegar a casa para tener lista la comida con su pequeño. Se despidió de todos y salió como alma en pena a pesar de que le ofrecieron llevarle…

-.-.-.-.-.

Edward tenia la seria duda de lo que pasaba por su mente, Isaac le atraía pero no sabía de qué forma en realidad, ¿Por qué se había preocupado cuando escucho la llamada? ¿Por qué le ponía nervioso? él era un hombre, le gustaban las mujeres pero ¿Por qué cuando estaba con él no podía verlo como él chico flaco y sin chiste? Él le hacía sentir como con…. Bella-Isaac-Isabel no había ninguna cosa que atara a esas tres personas, es más no entendía que podían tener en común alguna de ellas.

¡Maldita sea! Quería saber que pasaba por su mente era todo tan confuso respiro lentamente y tomo sus cosas para ir a casa con Anthony, cuando llego a su coche decidió llamarlo para ver que quería hacer pero vio que tenía algunas llamadas de él pérdidas y un mensaje:

 _Hola papá, supongo que estás en una junta o algo así, salí con un amigo regreso a casa temprano, he terminado mis deberes así que nos vemos…_

Suspiro su hijo debía de estar aburrido y él pensando en sentimientos estúpidos, condujo a casa para esperarlo era lo mejor…

-.-.-.-.-.

Anthony era muy divertido y se la pasaba bien con él, por un momento olvidaba lo que realmente estaba pasando en su vida, habían ido al parque que estaba a una cuantas cuadras de su casa, tomaron un refrigerio y después de eso se pusieron a jugar, cuando estuvieron cansados fueron por su helado como era costumbre, aunque esta vez sucedió algo que ninguno se esperaba…

-¿De qué quieres Tony?...

-De napolitano con chicle…

-¿A qué sabe eso?...

-Rico, ¿Tú de qué pedirás? – ella se quedo viendo la pantalla – adivinare, de fresa…

-Hey correcto, amo la fresa – señora que los atendió sonrió era tan común ver este tipo de convivencia…

-Tiene un hijo precioso, bien aquí tienen y les regalare un tubito de chocolate – él pequeño dio un respingo al oír eso y Bella se apuro a tomar los helados para que no fueran a caer, salió tras él chico y en silencio le dio el helado que él dejo derretir, ahora los helados no parecían tan buenos…

-Perdón por lo que paso haya dentro Anthony…

-No te disculpes, creo que soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo, supongo que he abusado de ti al pedirte que pasemos tiempo, no es tu obli…

-No digas eso, si no quisiera hacerlo no lo haría, me nace hacerlo porque te quiero cariño, se lo que es perder a una madre Tony, lo mismo me paso a mi pero yo nunca tuve a alguien que me comprendiera como a ti…

-Bella, mamá no va a regresar, papá se la pasa en él trabajo – suspiro – creo que mejor hubiera sido haberme quedado en una casa hogar como tía Irina quería…

-¡No! Anthony cariño no digas eso, yo te quiero y tu padre bueno creo que hace falta que le demos unos buenos golpes – él chico se abrazo a ella y ahí se quedo un rato para sentir un poco el cariño que necesitaba y que quería – vamos a casa cariño es tarde y no queremos que nos regañen – él asintió y solamente se encaminaron al coche de Bella, una ves en la puerta de casa ella se despidió prometiendo ir a recogerlo al día siguiente…

Edward miraba por la ventana y vio como su hijo se despedía de una chica pero no vio a ningún niño más. Salió para recibirlo y preguntarle qué pasaba, Anthony estaba tan distraído por lo que había pasado que respondió sin pensar…

-Es mi amiga Bella papá…

-¿Bella? ¿Isabella?...

-Uhum, me invito a pasar el día en el parque…

-¿Desde cuándo la ves?...

-Desde hace tiempo, me voy a la cama estoy cansado – cuando estuvo en su habitación se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se pego en la frente pero a lo mejor su padre no puso atención ¿No? Se durmió enseguida pensando en las palabras de Bella, él también la quería y mucho…

Los siguientes días pasaron como agua y pronto eran ya vacaciones, la primera semana Anthony la pasaría con Edward yendo a la oficina, no le molestaba tanto porque podía ver a Isaac, tomo algunos juegos de cartas y los guardo en su mochila junto a su computadora y audífonos para no aburrirse...

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba Isaac pero le pareció muy conocido, como si lo hubiera visto antes de más tiempo…

-Anthony campeón ¿Qué tal estás?...

-Hola Isaac, bien hoy mi papá me trajo para que lo acompañe por las vacaciones…

-Eso es genial, puedes quedarte aquí seguro que nos divertiremos con algo…

-Eso es genial…

-Isaac por favor saca diez copias del contrato de _Dinos_ por favor, la junta es en media hora – él chico asintió y le guiño un ojo al chico…

-¿Quieres ver como hago divertido el sacar copias? – él asintió y lo siguió a la sala de copiado, ahí había una gran silla de rueditas donde le dijo que se sentara y empezó a darle vueltas en ella hasta que el chico reía sin control de lo divertido. Edward salió para ver si su hijo estaba ahí pero no lo vio, lo que si escucho fueron las grandes risas en forma de carcajada que venían del cuarto de copiado, se acerco silenciosamente y vio como Isaac se divertía con su hijo y una simple silla, los dejo ahí y no interrumpió porque vio que las copias se estaban sacando. Tomo varios papeles del escritorio del chico pero en eso vio que su celular estaba vibrando, lo checo y vio que decía _Alice_ ¿Por qué llamaba su hermana a Isaac? Negó podría ser otra Alice ¿No?...

-.-.-.-.

Los siguientes días después de que Anthony fuera a la oficina se la pasaron igual, Edward salía a las juntas mientras ellos se quedaban ahí jugando juegos, apostando simplemente divirtiéndose, de hecho hasta se había metido en problemas dado que habían usado el elevador para jugar carreras pero como la secretaria del piso inferior era una amargada había reportado a Anthony con el policía, Bella le había explicado que era el hijo del jefe y este no le había creído yendo con Edward a preguntar, este afirmo y el policía apenado se fue, Anthony y Bella habían reído como nunca al ver su cara.

Todos los día Bella o Isaac más bien inventaba un juego nuevo el cual pudieran jugar en la oficina, a veces era no pisar las líneas imaginarias, otras era hacer una cadena de clips más larga en el menor tiempo, cualquier cosa ella se las ingeniaba y él chico estaba feliz. Hasta ese último día…

Bella había estado ocupada resolviendo un contrato nuevo y ella estaba viendo la mejor forma de ganar el porcentaje a su favor, había que considerar muchas cosas por lo tanto no había podido jugar con Anthony, además de que él chico no había salido de la oficina de su padre desde que este se había ido y eso le preocupaba…

-¿Tony? – entro a la habitación en silencio hablándole, no lo vio por ningún lado hasta que cayó en el pequeño cuerpo adormecido del pequeño en el sofá negro de cuero, camino lentamente y entonces vio que tenia contra su pecho a punto de caer su tablet, al quitársela vio que la pantalla tenía una foto de su madre y él, su corazón sufrió un vuelco al ver tan emotiva imagen, vio que estaba incomodo así que tomo su cabecita y la puso sobre sus piernas para acariciar sus mechones de cabello tan parecidos a los de su padre – ojala pudieras saber quien soy pequeño, ojala pudiera decirte la verdad de quien soy tal vez a sí estarías mejor…

-Sé quién eres Isaac…

Oo0o0o0o0o0o00o0

Oh-oh creo que Bella no se cubrió tan bien del pequeño Anthony, veremos qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo…

Recuerden que la historia es pequeña disfrútenla mientras dure y la leen…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Wide Awake – Katy Perry.

CAP. 14 AL DESCUBIERTO…

-Sé quién eres Isaac – ella inmediatamente se tenso al escuchar la voz del pequeño, miro hacia abajo y este la miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes – ¿Por qué lo haces?...

-Tu ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?...

-Si quieres puedo seguir fingiendo que no sé quién eres…

-Sabes que soy Bella ¿No? – él chico asintió – bueno ¿Qué quieres saber?...

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué actúas como chico? Y ¿Por qué no quieres que mi papá sepa que tu y yo nos vemos?...

-Vaya esas son muchas preguntas y todas tienen una sola respuesta pero no te la puedo dar…

-¿Por qué no?...

-Porque no es fácil Tony, tengo muchas razones pero no las entenderías…

-Solo dime una cosa – ella asintió - ¿En verdad querías pasar tiempo conmigo o lo hacías por mi padre?...

-Siempre quise pasar tiempo contigo, cuando me hablaste a casa de mi padre y dejaste ese mensaje yo estaba ahí con él y no pensaba regresar pero cuando escuche tu voz tome la decisión de regresar porque eras lo más importante para mí aunque no te conocía…

-Gracias por estar para mi aquí Bella…

-Tony una cosa, no me digas así por favor, te prometo que pronto dejare de usar este traje pero por ahora…

-Te guardare el secreto en especial con papá…

-Gracias pequeño, si quieres podemos ir por un helado después – él asintió pero no dejo que ella se pusiera de pie, sentía muy bien él tenerla así y que ella le hiciera cariños…

-.-.-.

Las tres estaban junto a sus coches bailando y disfrutando de un poco de diversión, Bella no había visto a Edward llegar y eso a lo mejor era porque estaba con Anthony, suspiro no tenia caso entrar a alguna carrera o venir, él tenia responsabilidades, hasta que vio su coche aparecer y aparcar dos después del de ella…

-Tu hermano si llego…

-Claro, le hable a Jasper para que nos ayudara…

-Emmett también está con él, tranquila porque tus nervios nos desesperan – ella no les había contado lo que Tony sabía así que por eso sus nervios, ¿Sí él sabía? Pero antes de poder hacer nada su teléfono sonó con un nuevo mensaje:

" _Te ves hermosa pero todos pueden ver claramente lo que hay debajo de ese vestido, el cual se vería mejor enrollado en tu cintura."_

Volteo enseguida a verlo y en efecto él tenía una sonrisa que la invitaba a seguirlo…

Sonrió de igual manera y camino hacia él, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca lo tomo del cuello y estampo sus labios con los de él dejando sin lugar a dudas a quien pertenecía…

-¿Cómo está eso de mi vestido?...

-Nena en estos momentos tengo ganas de quitártelo de un solo bocado, me has hecho mucha falta. ¿Dónde has estado?...

-¿Te he hecho falta? ¿Enserio? – Él asintió – ven – tomo su mano y lo arrastro a la parte trasera de dónde se realizaban las carreras, ahí no había nadie pues todos se concentraban en la parte de las apuestas y ver quien llegaba primero para no perder su dinero y eso estaba todo en el frente. Lo arrincono sobre la pared atacando en ese momento sus labios, él puso sus manos en su cintura y las fue bajando hasta posarlas en sus nalgas bajando hasta su muslo para subirlo y enroscarlo en su cintura para que su sexo quedara justamente frente a su polla que estaba más que lista.

Ella bajo sus manos hacia su bragueta para abrirla y dejar a la vista su miembro.

Él se movió un poco y de una sola estocada la penetro, causando así que los dos gimieran en alto, la música era bastante ruidosa así que por eso no había ningún problema. Empezó a envestirla con estocadas fuertes, largas y precisas, sus respiraciones de apoco se iban haciendo fuertes y aceleradas, Bella no lo había intentado pero en este momento le parecía un momento muy bueno para hacerlo, sentía que su orgasmo estaba a punto de ser liberado en ella así que apretó fuertemente sus paredes hasta hacer casi imposible la penetración lo que hizo que un gruñido fuerte y claro saliera de él, lo hizo una, dos, tres veces y fueron suficiente para hacerlo venir con una fuerza descomunal, sus caderas seguían moviéndose pero sus cuerpos y mentes disfrutaban de su muy fabuloso orgasmo.

Ella se tomo fuertemente de su cuello para no caer mientras él bajaba su pierna y salía lentamente de ella. Sus respiraciones eran trabajosas pero los dos tenían una sonrisa grabada en su rostro…

-Puta madre nena eso fue…

-Bueno cariño eso es para que no pienses en follarte a nadie más, ahora necesito otro tipo de acción – con eso se despidió dejándolo ahí parado recuperándose, tomo el coche y emprendió hacia las pistas ante la curiosa mirada de sus amigas, ya lidiaría después con ellas…

-.-.-.-

Las semanas siguientes después de haber tenido sexo con Edward en un lugar público no volvió a verlo pues según esto Alice le había dicho que Anthony estaba enfermo de gripe y él se había quedado cuidándolo y era cierto habían dejado las salidas vespertinas pues él chico no se sentía muy bien, la última había sido un día después cuando su padre salió por una emergencia pero tres horas después estaba ya en casa y Bella solo había estado con él chico una hora…

Esta última semana había empeorado ella también pues esa visita a Tony había tenido contagios, él pequeño le había pegado su gripa aunque se negaba ir al médico no evito que tomara algunos antibióticos que tenia en casa, puso una cara de asco pero era mejor eso que inyecciones.

Cuando llego a la oficina Edward estaba ahí, pues él chico ya había asistido a la escuela, le había hablado para decirle que se verían en la salida y eso lo animo más. Una vez que se puso a trabajar no pensó en nada más podía ver a Edward igual que ella, a gripado, pero no dijo más en esos momentos tenia que pensar en cómo actuar para con sus siguientes planes, estaba entre la espada y la pared pues Anthony sabía todo ¿Cómo hacer las cosas sin que saliera nadie dañado? Esa era una pregunta muy larga y difícil de responder…

-¡Isaac! – salto en su asiento al ver que estaba tan ido que no había escuchado ni visto a Edward frente a ella…

-Perdón señor ¿Qué desea?...

-Me voy a casa me siento mal, no regresare en toda la tarde puede hacer lo mismo si quiere…

-Ok, gracias señor – él se fue y ella descanso en la silla ¿Cómo jodidos hacia esto? Tomo sus cosas y salió, una ves afuera decidió ir a casa ya pensaría después como enfrentarse a todo esto…

Cuando al otro día se presento a trabajar se sentía terrible, su periodo había llegado y sumándole que tenia la gripa se sentía fatal, estaba de verdad adolorida ¡Joder! ¿Por qué ahora que hacía de chico esto no se iba? Ellos en verdad no sufrían, en cambio las mujeres…

-¡Isaac! – salto en su asiento al oír a Edward gritarle. Esto ya se estaba haciendo costumbre - ¿Qué es esto? – miro los papeles en su mano ¿Qué era? Pues los papeles que él le había pedido – te dije los de los últimos tres meses no esté…

-L…lo siento señor Cullen, en este mismo momento se los tengo…

-¿Qué tienes?...

-Me duele el estomago pero es normal – se quedo callada al ver lo que había dicho, Edward la miraría muy raro si le decía que era el periodo – ayer comí algo con picante y me hizo daño…

-No importa, vete a casa me haré cargo de esto…

-Pero señor no…

-Ve a casa y descansa nos vemos después – hizo lo que le dijo y fue a casa a descansar, las chicas llegaron con películas, botes de helado de chocolate y muchas chucherías más. Se dio un baño y vio que le bajaba mucho, era mucha sangre pero al ser un poco irregular era normal que esto pasara aunque no tan así. Tomo un respiro y fue al sofá para acompañar a las chicas, una vez ahí se olvido del dolor un poco y se puso a disfrutar de una tarde de chicas…

Juraba que esto era un maldito dolor en el trasero, Edward estaba más furioso que nunca debido a que los materiales para la próxima construcción no estaban disponibles, como si ella tuviera la culpa.

-Me voy Isaac, saca los papeles, cópialos y déjalos ahí dentro el lunes los checare bien…

-Sí, señor – Edward ocasionalmente ya no se iba tarde, a las tres iba por Anthony y compartía la tarde los dos juntos, Bella no podía compartir con él pequeño ya pero le encantaba que pasara tiempo con su papá. Termino de acomodar todo y se fue a casa el domingo tenia una carrera y quería ganar para poder gastar ese dinero de muy buena manera…

El sábado la pasó en su cama recostada ya que tenía mucho cansancio pero además de ir a correr un poco, comprar la despensa no tenia más que hacer y eso le hacía querer dormir. Tenia que ver si necesitaba unas vitaminas después de haber tenido un periodo tan anormal era seguro…

…

Tenia que ser una broma del destino muy mala ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Aro en domingo querer ver los progresos? O sea ya habían ido varias veces a verlos y en nada cambiaba que tuviera que ver él aunque las veces pasadas iba solo esta no. Pero tenia que ir, pues era el encargado de ello. Cuando llego no le gustaba nada esto pues él venía acompañado de un chico que se presento como Alec, su hijo, él la veía raro tanto que era como si supiera que había una chica en vez de un chico, respiro y siguió mostrándole los progresos y respondiendo las tontas preguntas que siempre eran las mismas que hacía. Alec en cambio solo se dedicaba a ver, checar y oír todo, esto no le daba buena espina pero era su trabajo.

-Muchas gracias por mostrarnos tan tarde y con poco tiempo de anticipación las instalaciones, veo que todo está yendo de maravilla Isaac – no le gusto como decía su nombre, era como si lo acariciara, le daban escalofríos solo de escucharlo…

-No se preocupe señor, es mi trabajo, espero que haya quedado complacido con los progresos – que al caso eran los mismos…

-Claro que sí, bueno nos estamos viendo – los siguió hasta la salida y cuando se fueron regreso a acomodar los planos y cascos, cuando checo la hora era tarde, no podía ir a casa cambiarse e ir a la carrera. Ni modo era tiempo de que Isaac se divirtiera un poco…

Emprendió el camino hacia las pistas y claro que tuvo problemas para entrar pues cuando lo vieron Vladimir pregunto quién era…

-Soy Isaac él primo de Isabel, ella no pudo asistir a la carrera pero no podía dejar algo tan divertido pasar ¿No?...

-Claro amigo ¿Sabes el puesto que ocupa ella?...

-Sí claro…

-Bien. Alístate porque en menos de cinco minutos estamos por empezar – ella se fue a su puesto sin bajarse no quería que la vieran solo competiría y adiós. Cuando las chicas anunciaron que debían estar listos pudo ver a Alec a unos cuantos coches del suyo ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Nunca lo había visto, es más como estaba él ahí…

 _-Bien competidores, preparen motores, alisten cinturones, aceleren y ¡Arranquen!..._

Cuando escucho lo ultimo y vio la banderita ondearse acelero lo más que pudo, había pasado a varios y uno de ellos era Alec ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Es más ¿Por qué se ponía detrás de él? Acelero no queriendo investigar el porqué en cambio tomo las siguientes curvas, a pesar de que ya conducía mucho mejor y no necesitaba la ayuda de Rosalie para ganar eso no evitaba que tuviera sus deslices. Checo por el espejo retrovisor y nadie los seguía todos estaban detrás de ella, solamente Alec y eso no le gusto.

Siguió conduciendo como siempre, aunque este era un camino nuevo, no lo conocía porque este tipo de carrera era para expertos pero quería ganar.

Entonces todo se descoloco, sintió un golpe detrás de ella y como el volante se iba de sus manos, Alec le había chocado, entonces lo vio junto a ella y como volvía a chocarla, estaba tan cerca que los choques podían ser imperceptibles para otras personas, por eso nadie la ayudaba porque no se daban cuenta que ese idiota le estaba haciendo perder.

Desacelero pensando que él quería ganar y era mejor su vida que un premio pero él no hizo caso, también desacelero e igualo su velocidad para volver a envestir su coche logrando que volviera a perder el control del volante, quería parar pero no podía porque no sabía que coches podían venir y entonces si poder ocasionar un accidente mayor.

Pero no todo es como dicen, en la última curva Alec envistió más rápidamente y duro haciendo que esta vez diera un volantazo mayor y que saliera del carril chocando con la cerca que cubría la carretera haciéndole perder el control total del coche estrellándose contra la pared contraría dejando a Bella inconsciente, Alec siguió corriendo ganando la carrera mientras todos esperaban la reacción del otro conductor…

…

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa?...

-No sabemos amigo, él chico nuevo ha tenido un accidente…

-¿Qué chico nuevo? – Emmett y Edward miraban las pantallas hasta entonces no habían fijado bien su mirada en quien estaba ahí hasta que escucharon a Tanya y Lauren hablar…

-Pobre chico, estaba muy guapo como para no recuperarse…

-¿Saben quién es? – Emmett pregunto, Edward solo buscaba a su chica _Pink_ pero esta no aparecía, pareciera que no tendría suerte…

-Se presento como el primo de Isabel y se anoto en la carrera con el nombre de Isaac…

-¡Qué! Emmett rápido ayúdame – los dos hermanos corrieron en sus coches para poder ayudar al chico, los demás coches corrían pasando el accidente, Vladimir les impedía el paso hasta que el ultimo coche pasara por ese tramo, mientras tanto Edward se moría de la furia. Él chico sabía conducir él lo había confirmado pero nunca lo había visto en carreras de estas ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí? Sin importarle nada de un puñetazo quito a Vladimir y corrió hacia su coche para entrar, Emmett se subió a su lado y vio como su hermano conducía como un demonio, se agarraba al asiento para no salir volando.

Una vez que llegaron a dónde el coche estaba se bajaron viendo los daños, había sangre, su frente tenia una herida y su brazo y pierna no estaban mejor…

-Tiene una herida interna…

-¿Qué? Hermano no te sigo…

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre, mira el asiento – señalo hacia abajo y efectivamente todo estaba lleno de sangre. Rápidamente lo tomo en brazos y lo acostó en la parte trasera del coche, conduciendo de vuelta hacia el hospital, miraba cada tanto hacia atrás y sentía que la carretera era más larga y que el tiempo no era suficiente una sola palabra se repetía en su mente… _aguanta…_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡Ah! ¿Qué le paso a nuestro Isaac o Bella? ya no sé ¡Por Dios!...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero comentarios. Besos.

Si les gusto dejen comentarios, si no les gusto también…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Confesiones Of A Broken Heart – Lindsay Lohan.

CAP. 15 TODO TERMINO…

Edward corría por los pasillos del hospital sujetando el pequeño cuerpo del chico, hasta ese momento fue que se dieron cuenta de quién era y que era lo que pasaba, uno de los medico le ayudo y pidió que dejara al chico en la camilla, se lo llevaron dentro de uno de los cuartos y empezaron a trabajar con él.

Emmett trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano mientras llamaba a su padre, una vez que este contesto le dijo lo que pasaba y prometieron ir enseguida, él chico no tenia familia pero Carlisle lo consideraba de la suya propia, se sentía muy apegado a él así que estaría ahí para él. Emmett también llamo a su esposa para avisar que no llegaría y que cuidaran de Anthony porque Edward tampoco lo haría, a grandes rasgos le explico lo que pasaba y colgó.

Alice estaba muy alterada cuando Rosalie le contaba lo que estaba pasando, y sin importarle nada decidió salir hacia el hospital…

-.-.-.-.-

Dentro de la habitación trabajaban para atender el cuerpo desmayado del paciente. La hemorragia había sido detenida pero tenían que limpiar, enyesar, curar y muchas cosas más.

Fuera de la habitación todos estaban ya. Jasper trataba de tranquilizar a Alice que estaba muy alterada, algo que Edward no entendía. ¿Por qué era tan importante Isaac? Era alguien muy eficiente y él mismo se preocupaba por él, pero su hermana no lo conocía o ¿Si?...

Las horas pasaban y no tenían noticias solo veían como entraban y salían médicos o enfermeras pero nada más. Hasta entrada la madrugada que él medico salió a darles informes…

-¿Señor?...

-Doctor soy Edward Cullen, yo soy el responsable del chico – él medico lo miro con duda – Doctor como esta Isaac, él chico que entro hace horas…

-Perdón señor Cullen pero él paciente o debería decir la paciente que he estado atendiendo durante horas no es un chico, si no una chica…

-¿¡Qué!? Por favor explíquese Doctor…

-Por favor entiéndanme pero he estado atendiendo a una chica, se puede decir que venía disfrazada de chico pero con el diagnostico que tengo es imposible decir que sea uno. Por favor necesito que entre alguien con ella, necesitara mucho apoyo cuando tenga que darle los resultados – cuando él médico dijo lo del disfraz todos volteamos a ver a Alice, pero enseguida pusimos atención, cuando pidió a alguien enseguida lo seguí, era mi deber. Sin decir más los dos entramos, él o ella estaba dormida y eso me preocupaba si quería a alguien era porque había algo mal ¿No?...

-Por favor dígame hay algo mal con ella ¿No?...

-Puede que no sea tan grave pero para ella lo será, por favor necesito que se quede aquí y me avise en cuanto despierte para explicarles todo – solo pude asentir y ver cómo salía el médico. En cuanto salió me acerque para ver quién era, que era lo que pasaba y juro que no estaba preparado para verlo.

Ahí en esa cama de hospital con varias heridas estaba ella, la persona más importante para mí desde hace diez años. La persona a la que había jodido la vida por una estúpida venganza. La persona que yo había maltratado por una estúpida envidia de niño idiota que quería tenerlo todo y como no lo conseguía había maltratado y lastimado a la persona más pura e inocente. Entonces todo se presento, ella la chica _Pink,_ Isabel, él chico Isaac eran la misma persona, Isabel- Isaac- Isabella ellos eran la misma persona por eso tenia esos sentimientos por ellos, por eso no lograba definirlos pero ¿Por qué?...

Me quede ahí a su lado acariciando su suave cabello y pidiendo un milagro para que despertara pronto. Me senté en la silla y tome su mano buena sobre las mías. Ella estaba aquí y yo volvía a hacerle daño, solo esperaba que me perdonara y me explicara que pasaba aquí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oía un quejido a lo lejos y yo no recordaba cuando mi cama se había hecho tan incómoda. Entonces recordé, ¡Bella! ella estaba aquí, el accidente.

Me puse de pie rápidamente, la vi moviéndose y quejándose me acerque a ella para evitar que se hiciera daño…

-Hey tranquila te harás daño si sigues así…

-¿Q…qué hago aquí? – se aclaro la garganta supongo que la tenia reseca…

-Estas en el hospital. ¿No recuerdas nada? – cerro sus ojos y a los minutos los abrió rápidamente mirándome y regresando su mirada a ella sobre la cama, supongo que se preguntaba si todavía tenia su aspecto de Isaac…

-Solo recuerdo a alguien envistiendo mi coche y ya, no recuerdo más…

-¿No me dirás?...

-Para que, ya debes saberlo…

-¿Por qué?...

-¿Por qué, qué?...

-Bella no estoy para juegos, dime ¿Por qué fingías ser tres personas?...

-Dos y...- en ese momento entro él médico interrumpiéndola…

-Veo que la paciente ha despertado. ¿Cómo se siente?...

-Bien, solo adolorida y confundida. ¿Qué paso?...

-Bueno tiene una costilla rota, el brazo izquierdo, la pierna igual aunque solo es una fisura, con una férula sanará. La fractura del brazo necesitara yeso y algunos vendajes en la de la costilla, la cabeza igual solo un vendaje y el retiro de puntos será en dos semanas. Lamentablemente con lo otro no pudimos hacer nada más lo siento…

-¿De qué habla? – él médico nos miro con cara de pena e intriga cuando Bella pregunto…

-¿No sabe?...

-Por favor doctor usted es él médico, díganos…

-Él feto... – en ese momento todo se detuvo esas dos palabras detuvieron el mundo de Bella y Edward – señorita por favor cálmese….

-¡Dígame que paso! ¿Qué bebe?...

-Usted estaba embarazada de aproximadamente cuatro semanas, más o menos no sabría decirle porque nos fue imposible hacer un ultrasonido para confirmarlo…

-Pero el golpe no fue tan fuerte, yo tenia el cinturón, además yo tomo la píldora eso es imposible…

-Señorita, aunque usted tomara la píldora está no es cien por ciento segura, lamento decirle que usted ya había tenido un aborto antes – Edward miro a Bella preguntando, ¿Ella había estado embarazada antes?...

-Eso no es…

-No me refiero a tiempo antes, si no a semanas tal vez una o dos, su embarazo era gemelar. A veces los primeros meses son circunstanciales se les recomienda reposo y que no estén en contacto de personas enfermas porque no pueden tomar medicamentos, el aborto se puso presentar en forma de periodo menstrual por eso no lo identifico ¿No es así?...

-Sí, no fue como otras veces…

-Es porque se presento el aborto, él otro feto quedo en la bolsa pero usted no lo arrojo completamente al primero crenado una infección lo cual ocasiono que esta vez perdiera al segundo por eso la hemorragia, hemos realizado un lavado y raspado para no dejar secuelas y que usted pueda volver a embarazarse, claro que tendrá que acudir con un especialista y seguir un tratamiento…

-O…ok…

-En un momento vendrán a darle medicamentos para que descanse y no tenga dolor – ella solo asintió al médico al igual que Edward y lo vieron salir…

…

Edward no sabía qué hacer, si ella estaba embarazada de ese tiempo como dijo el médico eso quería decir que esos bebes eran de él. Oh Dios esos bebes eran suyos, sus hijos y ahora estaba muertos…

-Bella yo – se acerco para tratar de consolarla, pero ella se alejo ocasionando así un dolor en su costado – no te muevas por favor te lastimaras más…

-¡Nada puede lastimarme más! Vete, no te quiero aquí. ¿Sabes porque lo hice? Por ti, todo esto es tu culpa, tu culpa, esos eran mis bebes, por tu maldita culpa los perdí, la maldita venganza empezó por ti, tú y solo tú tienes la culpa que no tenga a mis hijos aquí – en ese momento la enfermera entro y al verla tan alterada le pidió a Edward que saliera, cuando salió se dejo caer por la pared dejando derramar las lagrimas que estaba conteniendo. Sus hijos, sus hijos no estaban más, la vida se estaba encargando de hacerle pagar por tantos años de haber escondido a Anthony, ese era su precio…

-¡Edward! Hijo ¿Qué pasa? Alice ya nos conto pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Edward?...

-Está bien mamá. Solo déjenla descansar por ahora por favor, ella no puede recibir visitas – se quedo ahí sentado en el suelo hasta que la enfermera salió y le dijo que ella lo llamaba, sin perder tiempo él entro cerrando la puerta para que no entrara nadie, esto primero era entre ellos dos…

….

Bella se tomo el medicamento para el dolor y aparte vio como la enfermera le inyectaba uno más en el suero. Quería gritar, quería culparlo pero en cierta forma sabía que no podía porque si ella se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si ella hubiera acudido al médico cuando se sintió mal eso no hubiera pasado, él también estaba sufriendo como ella, él también había perdido a sus bebes, él quería ayudarla y aunque fuera por eso ella lo aceptaría porque lo necesitaba, su corazón lloraba la pena y necesitaba y pedía un compañero para llorar juntos, por eso cuando la enfermera salió le pidió de favor que lo llamara, en menos de un minuto él estuvo ahí con ella. No se acercaba solo estaba parado a su lado…

-¿Puedo abrazarte? – ella asintió queriendo sentirse protegida entre sus brazos – lo siento tanto nena. Yo lo siento esto no debió pasar…

-Eran mis bebes Edward, los quiero aquí conmigo…

-Lo sé nena, yo también los quiero aquí…

-No supe ser una madre para ellos, quiero a mis bebes Edward…

-Lo sé cariño, trata de dormir un poco eso ayudara a que estés mejor – se sentó en su cama junto a ella abrazándola y meciéndola hacia delante y hacia atrás, poco a poco ella se fue quedando dormida y solo pequeños suspiros salían de sus labios, se recostó sobre la cama llevándosela junto a él y quedándose dormidos así mientras sus corazones lloraban una perdida…

…

Afuera de la sala todos lloraban la lamentable pérdida ya que Alice no se había quedado con la duda y había preguntado al médico que era lo que pasaba con su hermana, claro que tuvo que mentir un poquito para que le dijeran que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando supieron la terrible perdida entendieron el sufrimiento de Edward. Aunque no era necesario todos pasaron la noche ahí esperando a ver si Edward salía pero no fue así…

La siguiente semana fue muy dura para Bella pues todos entraban a darle palabras de aliento aunque lo que ella quería ya no estaba, Esme la trataba con todo el amor posible y con el que siempre la había tratado al igual que Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper aunque se mantenían alejados se mostraban dolidos por la reciente perdida, las más afectadas eran Rosalie y Alice que eran las que habían seguido con la broma, Bella les había dicho que no se culparan las cosas pasaban y nada más. Aunque nadie sabía en las noches ella lloraba amargamente por lo que no había sido y hubiera podido ser, Edward pasaba gran mayor parte del día con ella y aunque esa primera noche y la siguiente se quedo ahí, las demás ella no lo permitió pues Anthony lo necesitaba y ella podía sola.

-¿Bella? – ella volteo a verlo, por lo regular siempre miraba hacia la ventana y al menos que le hablaras quitaba su vista de ahí – Anthony quiere venir a verte, él se entero de lo que paso y…

-Sí quieres traerlo y él quiere venir adelante, mañana es domingo, sería mejor un día que él no tenga clases…

-Perfecto. Bueno me despido cariño, trata de descansar por favor – ella sintió. Pues las últimas noches que las pasaba llorando ella no dormía ni un ápice y eso le cobraba grandes horas de sueño en el día.

-Sí, gracias – salió del cuarto y emprendió el camino hacia su casa una vez ahí Anthony lo esperaba muy inquieto por saber que pasaba con Bella…

-Papá ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijo? Habla papá…

-Hey tranquilo, dijo que si puedes ir mañana sería un gran día para ello, así que vamos a cenar y durmamos temprano – sabía que su hijo se pararía muy temprano y haría que su día empezara muy temprano. Cuando por fin lo acostó y apago la luz él chico pregunto algo de lo que tenía duda…

-¿Papá tu sabes ya quien es Bella? – no sabía bien a qué se refería pero entonces recordó las tardes que Bella y él pasaron, los días en la oficina así que no era tan difícil adivinar…

-Sí campeón…

-Ella te lo dijo ¿Verdad?...

-Claro, como sabes los bebes que perdió eran mios así que si sabía quién era – no iba a decirle más a su hijo pues no quería confundirlo mejor una verdad a medias que una mentira entera…

-Oh, ¿o sea que Bella va a ser mi mamá? eso es fantástico…

-No tan rápido campeón, primero esperemos a que ella se recupere, acepte ser mi novia, casarse y después hablamos de temas complicados…

-Bueno papá apúrate, no te estás haciendo joven, buenas noches – con eso él se fue a su habitación pensando en que su hijo le acababa de decir viejo…

Cuando llegaron del hospital él pequeño Anthony no podía caminar lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a Bella. su padre le había dicho que no podía correr por eso se veía muy chistoso caminando así, cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta él pequeño niño toco levemente hasta que escucho un _pase_ , y ahí frente a él estaba la persona que hasta ese momento se había convertido en la más importante… Bella…

-¡Bella! – él corrió hacia ella pero deteniéndose junto a la cama para no lastimarla…

-¿Qué? ¿No me das un abrazo?...

-¿Puedo? – ella asintió y lo tomo entre sus brazos cuando él la abrazo…

-Te extrañe pequeño ¿Cómo has estado?...

-Yo debería de preguntar eso, ¿Cómo te sientes? Lamento lo que paso Bella…

-Yo también pero las cosas pasan por algo así que tranquilo, me siento bien y le médico dice que pronto podre ir a casa…

-Puedes venir a casa conmigo yo te cuidare – los adultos se sorprendieron por eso, ella quería decir que si pero al ver la tensión en Edward denegó tal cosa. Edward se desilusiono pues tenerla bajo su mismo techo las veinticuatro horas del día era lo que más deseaba…

Las horas siguientes se la pasaron jugando miles de cosas, en especial el pequeño que hacía de todo para hacerla reír, a la hora de la comida Edward les había traído comida del restaurante favorito de Anthony que era comida Italiana, comieron entre risas y anécdotas de las carreras a las que ella iba algo que a Edward en ese momento le parecía muy peligroso.

Cuando llego la hora de irse Tony se puso triste pero prometió volver o ir a su casa para estar con ella, Edward se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo prometiendo volver en la tarde del día siguiente.

…

..

.

Cuando salieron ella se fijo en el dibujo que Anthony le había hecho. Sabía lo que tenia que hacer y tenia que hacerlo pronto ella no serbia para ello y antes de hacer más daño lo mejor era alejarse…

0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0

¿Qué va a hacer ahora Bella? bueno lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo…

Les dejo este capítulo de regalo espero les guste, y Feliz Día Del Amor y La Amistad espero sus comentarios.

Por favor dejen su opinión de que les pareció buena o mala… recuerden se acerca el final.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

CAP. 16 QUIERO TODO…

Cuando él médico ingreso en la mañana siguiente para checar como iba su progreso Bella ya estaba bañada, vestida y lista para irse…

-Señorita Swan no puede, tiene que mantener reposo su pierna no está totalmente curada y…

-Dr. Stuart estoy bien, deme el alta y le prometo que en casa me quedare todo el tiempo en mi cama…

-No sé si creerle pero puedo darle el alta voluntaria, tendría que firmar su salida de aquí…

-Sí – él médico salió por los papeles negando y cuando volvió ella firmo, ni siquiera puso atención a las indicaciones pues era casi la hora en que Alice estaba por llegar, no había permitido que nadie se quedara cuidándola y gradecía que le hubieran hecho caso, Edward pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo cuidándola pero ella se hacia la dormida, sabía que él preguntaría y la enfrentaría así que no quería enfrentarse a ella todavía, si era una cobarde. En las noches no permitió que él se quedara por Anthony y ahora tenia que salir antes…

-Bien señorita Swan, solo no apoye el pie mucho y venga el día de su cita para que retire los puntos de su cabeza ¿Entendido?...

-Si Doctor, ahora me voy - Tomo las muletas que él amable doctor le había conseguido y salió cojeando del hospital, tomo un taxi para legar a casa y si tenia suerte en media hora podía estar ya lejos de ahí.

…

Cuando la pequeña Alice y Rosalie llegaron las dejaron pasar, antes llegar a la habitación él medico las intercepto un poco preocupado porque Isabella estuviera mal…

-Hola Doctor…

-¿Qué le paso a la señorita Swan? – ellas se miraron intrigadas ¿Cómo qué, qué?...

-¿Qué dice? Doc. hable claro…

-Están aquí por la señorita Swan ¿No? – ellas asintieron – bueno pues díganme que le paso…

-Perdón Doc. Pero usted nos está hablando en chino ¿Cómo que qué le paso? Usted la atendió y sabe que le paso…

-La señorita Swan abandono el hospital está mañana hace unas horas. Al verlas aquí pensé que algo le había pasado de nuevo…

-¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo que se fue? Alice ella lo está haciendo de nuevo…

-Llamare a Edward. Gracia por su tiempo Doctor – las chicas salieron hacia casa de Bella, cuando llamaron a Edward este insulto en todos los idiomas calmándose un momento después al ver que Anthony estaba despierto, ayudo a coger varias cosas, tomo papeles y salieron los dos Anthony estaba intrigado por lo que pasaba pero no se atrevía a preguntarle a su padre en realidad.

Una vez en casa de Bella bajo y reviso todo pero ella no estaba. Tomo un respiro ¿Qué le pasaba a esa mujer?...

-¿Papá Bella se fue de nuevo?...

-Creo que sí pero la encontraremos está vez no la dejaremos…

.-.-.-.-.

-¿Crees que se haya ido a otro país?...

-No, ella no tiende a salir tan lejos…

-Ya lo sé papá, está en Forks, ella se fue ahí la vez pasada, cuando era Isaac – Edward se sombro que su hijo supiera sobre Isaac y Bella pero le hizo caso y llamaron a su casa pero nadie respondió…

-No responde ¿Alice no tienes otro numero? – ella negó y todos siguieron pensando. Anthony no dejaba de pensar en porque Bella se había ido ¿Sería por él? no ella le dijo que lo quería apenas ayer – Bueno no vamos a solucionar nada aquí, vamos Tony. Pensare en algo y les diré…

Cuando llegaron a casa se fueron cada uno a su recamara sin decir nada pero como hace mucho no pasaba los recuerdos y el dolor de haber perdido a su mamá regresaron y sin poder evitarlo los sollozos salieron. Edward no podía dormir así que salió y al pasar por su habitación escucho a su hijo entro rápidamente consolándolo, él era un idiota y por su culpa su hijo había perdido a Bella. Respiro y como otras tantas noches tomo a su hijo en brazos para llevarlo a su habitación. Sería una larga noche y más le valía encontrar una forma para traer de vuelta a Bella a sus vidas porque no quería ver a su hijo sufrir…

-.-.-.-.-.

Los siguientes días fueron más de lo mismo los contratos estaban que lo ponían de un humor que era no mejor acercarse, quería matar con sus propias manos a Alec pues él había sido el causante de todo esto que estaba pasando y más de la muerte de sus hijos. Tomo un respiro mando a uno de los chicos para que se hiciera cargo. Cuando regreso a casa tenía la decisión tomada, no importaba si Bella quería o no él la traería a casa…

-¿Por qué ahora vamos a Forks?...

-Porque Bella está ahí campeón…

-Pero hemos hablado y nadie contesta…

-Bueno Bella es terca y no va a contestar, solo descansa cuando lleguemos te aviso – quería paz y las preguntas de su hijo no daban precisamente eso condujo más moderadamente que antes, pues si así hubiera sido hubiera llegado desde cuándo pero llevaba la vida de un pequeño niño y no la podría en peligro, tal como él pensaba Alice no le diría nada y en eso confiaba Bella pero o contaba con que su amiga y Rosalie ya no estuvieran de acuerdo a jugar al gato y el ratón.

Él tomo el volante con fuerza al llegar a la antigua casa que era de sus padres, al parecer Esme se había esmerado en decirle a Emily que la quería limpia pues se veía que las flores estaban muy bien atendidas, cuando despertó a Anthony y fueron recibidos por el ama de llaves decidieron que era mejor esperar a hasta el otro día para ir a importunar a Bella, Edward quería ir él sólo para no agobiarla con Anthony, sabía que tenia que explicar muchas cosas y decirse otras más así que mejor esperar.

-Papá podemos ir ya.

-No, hasta después campeón, algo que define a Bella es que hay que darle tiempo – él niño no estaba muy emocionado con ello pero decidió no dar su opinión, tomo sus cosas y empezó a acomodarlas en las gavetas que Emily le había desocupado en el cuarto de su padre pues se negaba a dormir en otro, él quería ver dónde y como era la habitación de su padre cuando era chico.

-Bien ahora hay que comer pequeño. Tu padre dice que te gusta el pastel de chocolate ¿Es cierto?.

-Sí, mamá preparaba uno muy rico, ella aprendió a cocinar solo para hacerme muchos, cada semana teníamos un día en el que comíamos puras cosas que no eran nutritivas.

-Vaya, bueno aquí es en la hora de la cena, bueno tienes que comer todas tus verduras también. – él acepto y siguió al ama de llaves hasta la cocina, sabía que su padre estaba en su despacho porque ella le había dicho, tomo el teléfono y marco de nuevo el numero pero contesto un hombre, colgó enseguida y rectifico el numero por si se había equivocado pero no. ceno tranquilo viendo caricaturas le encantaba ver _Don gato y su pandilla._

Debió de haberse quedado dormido porque cuando despertó escucho voces en la cocina, reconocía la de su padre pero las demás no mucho. Cuando entro se llevo la sorpresa de que ahí frente a él estaban todos, sus tíos, abuelos y su papá.

-¡Hey enano! te fuiste y me dejaste.

-¡Tío Emmett! No me fui papá me trajo.

-Es lo mismo pulga, vamos te enseñaré mi cuarto aquí en casa. – él se asombro y trepo por la espalda de su gran tío, subieron las escaleras y se maravillo pues estaba adornado de postes de jugadores de futbol americano algunos conocidos para él y otros no pero era magnifico, también tenia un juego aquí así que enseguida se pusieron a jugar.

Mientras en la cocina Edward les explicaba que iría a ver a Bella el día siguiente para hablar con ella y que quedaran las cosas bien sobre la mesa, nadie sabía la verdad de lo que pasaba al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

-Espero que esta vez no lo arruines, por tu bien.

-Sí, mira que estamos jugando la amistad de Bella al decirte dónde estaba. No la vuelvas a cagar como es tu costumbre.

-Claro que no.

-Haber, hay algo que no nos estas contando Edward ¿Qué es hijo? – él se quedo callado, ya había decepcionado lo suficiente a su padre y sabía que lo haría más con lo que estaba a punto de decir, más porque ella era un ángel y la princesa de sus ojos. – ¿Edward?...

-Yo… cuando estaba en el instituto me hice novio de Bella, fueron varios meses antes de finalizarlo, terminamos el día de su cumpleaños, quise volver con ella después pero se presento lo de Tanya con Tony así que no fui lo suficiente capaz de enfrentarme a ella de nuevo, ella me odia y ya.

-Eres un puto cabrón, así no fueron las cosas pero no diré nada porque no soy quien para ventilar las cosas, pero solo espero que ella no te perdone.

-Alice.

-Alice ni putas, ella sufrió, sufrió mucho más ahora que se entero del pequeño y sigue sufriendo con lo que ha pasado, no mereces a una mujer como ella a su lado, solo espero que sepas pedirle perdón de la mejor manera y no por lo de antes si no por lo de ahora que paso, perder a un hijo es muy doloroso, y creo totalmente que no te los merecías. – la pequeña chica salió echa una furia con su hermano y este solo pudo salir detrás hacia su habitación para descansar, sabía que mentía pero necesitaba ayuda ya después contaría la verdad cuando todo se arreglara.

-.-.-.-.-

Varios kilómetros de ahí en medio del bosque, Bella estaba sentada en su sofá, habían pasado varios días en los que se había dedicado a limpiar poco a poco su nueva casa, abastecer un poco de comida, aunque esta se hubiera acabado ya, estaba sola en medio de la nada común, su padre no sabía que se encontraba ahí o al menos quería ignorarla pues la señora Travis la más chismosa del pueblo la había visto ya, ella se había hecho la tonta con unos dulces y fingió no verla pero a como era el jodido pueblo sabía que Isabella Swan la hija del jefe estaba de regreso.

Tomo un respiro y miro a su alrededor, su sala solo iluminada por las llamas de la chimenea, sola, acaricio su vientre donde sus hijos habían vivido por poco tiempo, al final como siempre lo supo había terminando perdiendo, la primera vez su corazón y ahora algo tan valioso como la vida de dos seres preciosos. Tomo un respiro y dejo salir las lagrimas que se empujaron detrás de sus ojos, con _él_ nunca terminaba de aprender.

.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada sobre su alfombra calentita, la chimenea repiqueteaba y soltaba pequeños destellos, en su mano descansaba una botella de vino a la mitad, no le importaba nada solo quería olvidar ese dolor, esa tristeza quería olvidar todo. El día lo había llevado tomando en pequeños sorbos hasta terminar la primera y seguir con la segunda. Nadie la molestaría así que no tenía peligro de beber pero no esa noche. Escucho como tocaban insistentemente pensó en dejar a quien quiera que fuera ahí pero los golpes arruinaban su muy silencioso entorno así que con dificultad se puso de pie y abrió encontrando al peor de sus males. Edward.

-¡Bella! Dios pensé que no te encontraría.

-¿Q…qué quieres Edwald? – empezó a reír por haber pronunciado mal su nombre y entonces él se dio cuenta de su estado alcoholizado.

-¿Has tomado? Bella tú nunca lo haces.

-Parece que hago cosas más a menudo ahora, dime ¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Quiero que hablemos, explicarte y que me expliques que paso, porque has hecho lo que hiciste y porque lo hice yo. Por favor Bella. – ella se quedo callada escuchando, no quería, no podía pero su puto corazón no le hacía caso, al parecer el puto no estaba muy alcoholizado. Solo asintió y él sonrió dando un paso hacia delante el cual ella detuvo. - ¿Qué?...

-Dije que sí, eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser ahora.

-Bella no.

-Nada, mañana podremos hablar lo que quieras, como has visto no tengo cabeza para nada así que adiós.

-Está bien mañana vendré temprano para que hablemos.

-A la hora que quieras Edward, cuando quieras y dónde quieras, ahora me vete. – cerró la puerta en sus narices y se dirigió a la cocina haciendo ruido para que él se fuera, una vez ahí escucho las llantas derrapar y miro por sobre la ventana para verlo marchar, tomo una botella de vino y la destapo dándole un buen trago, hoy se emborracharía y mañana soportaría lo demás. Camino a la sala cogió el álbum de fotos y se quedo mirando fijamente las fotos donde aparecía con su madre, desde que era una pequeña, su loca y atolondrada madre, suspiro pensando en que si ella estuviera ahí ella no pasaría por nada de eso sola, quería que ella la consolara que le diera una palabra de aliento un te quiero. Tomo el cuchillo y lo paso por sus brazos, marcas casi invisibles adornaban todo el interior de estos. Recordó que la época más difícil fue la secundaria y como en la soledad de su habitación en las noches cortaba con una navaja sus brazos, como en los baños de la escuela lo hacía y disfrutaba del dolor que esto causaba, como las navajas de Charlie desaparecían. Ahora ya no era esa chica, ahora su corazón de verdad dolía y no quería sentir ese dolor, fijo en su muñeca el cuchillo y presiono, lo quito dando un trago de vino y sonrió como si de una travesura de tratara…

-.-.-.-.-

Edward llego a casa sin muy buenas noticias, simplemente se fue a su recamara seguido por su hijo y se acostaron los dos juntos sin preguntar qué pasaba.

Todos en la sala se preguntaban que era o que Bella había dicho, sabían que el dolor que estaba atravesando era muy difícil y nadie en esa sala lo podía sentir a ciencia cierta pero querían ayudarla, darle apoyo y amor pero ella se negaba.

Esme la quería como a una madre quiere a su hijo, pues en los momentos difíciles cuando Renée falto ella quiso ayudarla pero ella era tan tímida y cerrada que era difícil.

Carlisle la quería como un padre, pues él mejor que nadie supo lo que Charlie sufría pero él hubiera dado lo mejor de sí por sus hijos, mientras él se derrumbaba dejando a su hija olvidada.

Las chicas eran las únicas que sabían lo que pasaba Bella aunque no a ciencia cierta, la apoyaban pero ella era tan cerrada en su mundo, en su dolor que les era difícil hacerlo no sin esfuerzo.

….

Muy temprano en la mañana Edward se dio un baño y se vistió con unos jeas desgastados de mezclilla, tomo sus cosas y salió sin desayunar, Anthony estaba viendo las caricaturas mientras él se iba. Le dejo cereales y jugo, lo cual era suficiente al menos hasta que él pequeño viera a su abuela despierta y le pidiera un verdadero desayuno.

Mientras manejaba sintió un mal presentimiento y acelero para llegar lo antes posible, una vez que llego no espero a estacionar simplemente bajo corriendo, la casa lucia lúgubre, el aura era solitaria como si nadie estuviera ahí.

Toco varias veces pero nadie respondió, llamo pero nada, no había nadie. Sin pensarlo dos veces empujo con todas sus fuerzas y esta cedió, era normal de Bella dormir sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Corrió escaleras arriba pero no había nadie, pensó en que ella se había ido pero podía ver por la ventana que su coche seguía ahí como ayer.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras pero no estaba preparado para lo que iba a encontrar. En la sala de esa casa algo tenebroso se desarrollaba, algo que ni en sus peores sueños él podía imaginar.

-¿B…Bella?...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno veremos qué pasa con el siguiente capítulo, chao…

Recuerden que esta historia es cortita, disfrútenla mientras la leen y dura…

Comentarios = capítulo

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

ángel – elefante.

CAP. 17 PERDÓN…

-¿B…Bella? ¡Bella! – corrió rápidamente dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas, ella estaba ahí tirada en la alfombra llena de sangre, sus muñecas tenían cortes no sabía si profundos lo que si es que su pulso era muy pero muy lento y su respiración trabajosa. Tomo la camisa que tenia y rasgo dos pedazos para ponerla sobre las muñecas y poder salir de ahí rumbo al hospital, cuando se ponía de pie con ella vio el arma ¿Por qué no se quedo ayer con ella? ¿Por qué? Un cuchillo se burlaba de él lleno de sangre.

La dejo con cuidado en el asiento y subió al suyo para conducir como un loco, no le importaba si lo detenían ojala para que al fin hiciera algo bueno en su vida Charlie.

Llego al hospital y enseguida lo atendieron al ver el estado de la chica, además de que era muy conocida y querida.

-Hasta aquí puede pasar señor.

-No, no entiende es mi novia no puedo dejarla así.

-Desde aquí nos haremos cargo nosotros. – dejo que se la llevaran mientras él se sentaba, se paraba y hacia un hueco en la sala, ¿Cómo podían tardar tanto? ¿Cuánto llevaba? Preguntaba cada cinco minutos haciendo que la enfermera lo mirara con mala cara al ver su insistencia. Cuando al fin vio al médico que lo había separado de Bella corrió hacia él casi tirándolo.

-¡Doctor! ¿Cómo está Bella? dígame por favor.

-Ella ya se encuentra estable, ahora mismo la están trasladando a una habitación, tranquilo muchacho llegaste a tiempo, unos minutos más y no contábamos una buena historia. Ahora ¿Charlie sabe?...

-No, Bella y él no se hablan, de hecho ella vive en otra parte no con él pero le avisare.

-No te preocupes, yo lo haré y mientras ella despierta puedes decirle a tu familia que vayan por ropa, tienes un aspecto terrible así – entonces miro su camisa y estaba toda llena de sangre, tomo un respiro y saco su teléfono pero entonces vio que Carlisle y Esme se acercaba corriendo. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí?

-¡Edward! Hijo ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí mamá, tranquila ya paso.

-¿Qué paso hermanito, Bella te apuñalo? – vio como el médico se reía discretamente y lo fulmino con la mirada al igual que a su hermano que hasta ahora veía bien con un yeso en la pierna.

-¿Qué te paso a ti?

-Bueno muchacho tranquilo, con permiso – le platico lo que había pasado en casa de Bella, como la había encontrado, las lagrimas corrían por la cara de Esme preocupada por su niña, tan mal estaría para hacer una cosa así.

-Él medico dice que está bien, la han trasladado a un cuarto y enseguida podre verla, quería ropa pero supongo que me quedare así al estar ustedes aquí.

-Sí, pasó algo con Tony pero no te estreses él está bien.

-¿Qué paso Emmett? Dime.

-Bueno encontramos la vieja casa del árbol y no pensé, subimos y la estructura colapso él está bien, tuvo una fractura en el brazo y una cortada en la frente con algunos raspones, le pusieron unos puntos y yeso pero enseguida podrá salir. Lo siento Edward no pensé. – él suspiro, pudo haberle pasado a él solito así que mientras no fuera más grave bien.

-Tranquilo supongo que no se pudo evitar, iré a verlo pero necesito una camisa nueva no quiero que se asuste.

-Ya le hable a Alice y viene enseguida – caminaron para sentarse a espera a que saliera Tony pero en el camino Edward tuvo que sostenerse de su padre ya que un mareo muy fuerte le asalto – hijo ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Nada mamá tranquila.

-No has comido nada, venga Edward ayer tan si quiera probaste algo de comida y hoy igual a este paso te enfermaras, vamos iremos a comprar algo para que comas. – caminaron despacio y entraron en la pequeña cafetería que el hospital tenia, una vez tomado un jugo se sintió mejor y pudo pensar mejor, tomaron rápidamente algo y corrieron de nuevo hacia donde Tony tenia que salir, cuando llegaron una enfermera salía corriendo de las habitaciones gritando por él chico, Edward se acerco a preguntar no podía ser su pequeño.

-Lo siento señor ¿Cómo dijo?

-Anthony Cullen, estaba aquí le iban a poner unos puntos y terminar de poner un yeso.

-Sí, lo siento él chico no está estamos buscándolo pero no aparece. – respiro porque no serbia de nada alterarse, Anthony a veces era escurridizo.

-Señor Cullen, puede pasar a ver a su novia, está en la habitación cinco. – Vería como estaba Bella y después buscaría a Tony, necesitaba ver que estuviera dormida. Camino hacía haya y cuando abrió el corazón se le fue al piso, ahí recostado sobre la pierna de Bella estaba su pequeño descansando, camino lentamente dentro y lo tomo cuidadosamente para cargarlo y ver que daños tenia, el vendaje cubría su cabeza y frente, y el yeso el brazo hasta debajo del codo, poco tiempo y él ya tenia lastimaduras en su pequeño cuerpo. Suspiro y se dejo caer con él en el sofá para dejarlo descansar mientras Bella despertaba. Pasaba distraídamente sus dedos por sobre su pelo que era un extraño conjunto de su madre y de él mismo, lo sintió removerse y cuando bajo la mirada él estaba mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hey campeón ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien papá, tío Emmett y yo tuvimos un accidente.

-Si es lo que veo, pero necesitamos salir hacia casa para que descanses y comas algo con las pastillas para el dolor.

-No quiero, quiero quedarme con Bella, ella me necesita.

-Claro, pero necesitamos que estés bien para que podamos estar con ella.

-Ella no me va a dejar ¿Verdad? – en tendía la pregunta de su hijo y entendía el dolor de perder a alguien también.

-No campeón, ella no te va a dejar, ahora mismo iras a casa con los abuelos y vendrás mañana. – él acepto y salieron encontrando un revuelo en la sala, cuando una de las enfermeras lo vio suspiro aliviada y un poco enojada con él por no haberle dicho que había encontrado al pequeño.

-Señor Cullen no puede irse, tengo que avisar al médico para que cheque a su hijo y darle el alta, así como los medicamentos. – solo asintieron y esperaron al doctor, una vez con el alta, medicamentos y demás cosas salieron hacia casa, Edward entro de nuevo a la habitación y en poco tiempo se quedo dormido pues su mente en verdad necesitaba un descanso de todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.

Se despertó debido al movimiento que sentía en la habitación alzo la vista y vio a la enfermera checando y cambiando las soluciones de Bella.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Bien señor Cullen, debería ir a casa a descasar ella no despertara hasta mañana.

-Si no le molesta prefiero quedarme.

-No, claro que no, bueno toque el timbre si necesita algo. – la enfermera salió y ya no pude dormir, me quede mirando sus manos vendadas y su cara pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre, tome un respiro pensando en verdad porque lo había hecho con ello se quedo pensando y dormido.

Se despertó por un ruido y movimiento junto a él cuando alzo la vista vio a Bella tratando de quitarse las vías y como la maquinita protestaba ante ello.

-Tranquila por favor, te vas a lastimar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué me trajiste? Debiste dejarme ahí.

-Bueno viendo que estas de tan buen humor quiero saber algo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué pensabas haciendo esta idiotez? Dime.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué me has traído? ¿Quién te pidió ayuda? Yo no, te dije que me dejaras en paz, te dije que no quería verte, ¿No ha sido suficiente lo que he pasado ya?

-También perdí a mis hijos Bella, no eres la única, quiero saber porque lo hiciste, quiero saber porque huyes cuando estabas tan cerca de mí.

-La principal razón es por venganza, por lo que me hiciste hace años, no es fácil olvidar lo que paso, me entregue a ti por primera vez, fuiste mi primer hombre y ¿Qué hiciste tú? Te burlaste de mí como si yo fuera basura, mi amor por ti te valió un cacahuate y no solo fue eso, no conforme con eso embarazaste a Tanya y te fuiste con ella jugando a la familia feliz y ahora… ahora regresas con un hijo ¡Un hijo! ¿Quieres que siga o ahí me detengo? – me quede callado ella en verdad ella tenia razón con todo lo que decía pero ¿Cómo decirle que a pesar de ello yo la amaba? ¿Qué a pesar de todo yo había renunciado a ella por un hijo que no había planeado? Suspiré dejándome caer en la silla más próxima.

-Nunca podrás entender mis razones, nunca entenderé las tuyas, quería decirte y explicártelas todas pero pasa esto ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dime Bella ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo estarías tu si perdieras a Anthony? Dime.

-No lo sé.

-Bueno déjame darte una idea, nunca podre ser madre, estoy incompleta para siempre, se que en parte fue mi culpa por la maldita venganza y no fijarme pero tú también tienes parte en esto porque si no fuera por ti por el maldito dolor que me causaste hace años yo tuviera a mis bebes aquí conmigo o la posibilidad de ser madre. Solo quiero estar sola y…

-¡Bella! – mire hacia la puerta dónde un Anthony corría hacia Bella rápidamente para saltar sobre ella y abrazarla. Ver esa escena me conmovía mucho, a los dos se les habían escapado lágrimas de los ojos y eso era realmente emocionante, ella alejo a Anthony para verlo y vi como sus ojos se agrandaban al verlo bien. - ¿Cómo estás Bella?

-Eso debería de preguntártelo yo ¿Qué te paso campeón?

-Me caí con el tío Emmett, subimos a una casa del árbol y me caí creo que él pesa mucho – ella río ante eso y él chico fue feliz al verla feliz. -¿Qué pasa Bella? te sientes mal.

-No, solo que siento mucho que estés muy lastimadito.

-Tú también estas muy lastimadita, oye Bella ¿Papá ya sabe que eres Bella? – aunque hablaban en susurros él pudo oír lo que decían y sabía que su hijo tenia conocimiento de Isaac y Bella eran la misma persona, suspiro no podía enojarse era algo entre ellos dos.

-Sí, solo no le digas que sabía, anda dame un abrazo eso me hará sentir mejor. – ellos siguieron hablando e intercambiando palabras, dándose cariños y recibiendo. Cuando mamá vino por él no quería irse pues decía que quería cuidar a Bella pero ella lo convenció de irse y regresar pues aunque no era tan tarde él tenia que descansar.

-Tú también puedes irte, es más debes irte.

-No me voy a ir Bella, desde ahora en adelante no te dejare y haz lo que quieras pero aquí me quedo.

-Con permiso – el médico entro cortando lo que ella quería decir. – bueno nadie me aviso que usted estaba despierta pero dado que me entere que tenia visitas y ya la deje disfrutarlas por un rato necesitamos regresar al mundo real señorita Swan.

-Sí, lo siento doctor Berti, dígame ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno en primer estancia he agendado una cita con el psicólogo Jackson para mañana a primera hora o a la hora que tengas tiempo pero es necesario Bella este suceso que pasaste no es normal.

-Es normal en mi estado, saber que no podre ser madre para mí ha sido un golpe duro y además saber que no tengo a nadie por quien vivir fue la suficiente razón pero si es necesario lo hare.

-Lo sé y eso explica demasiadas cosas, tendrás que atenerte a una buena dieta para que puedas subir tus niveles de hemoglobina, debido al sangrado que tuviste recientemente al aborto y este tus niveles están muy bajos algo anormal, por ello mismo hemos tenido que ponerte sangre, si vemos que en dos días los niveles no suben tendremos que hacer una nueva transfusión ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, solo avíseme cuando podre irme de aquí a mi casa.

-Sí claramente no será pronto Bella pero trabajaremos juntos para que sea pronto. – el médico siguió hablando con ella y yo solo me quede escuchando hasta que él se fue. Ella solo me miraba pero dudaba que realmente me viera a mí. Tome un suspiro y me acerque tentativamente de que ella me corriera pero no fue así. Se aferro a mi camisa y descargo su llanto sobre ella con grandes sollozos.

-Sácalo nena, eso es descarga todo.

-Fue tu culpa, mis bebes no están por tu culpa, quiero a mis bebes los quiero ahora.

-Lo sé, lo sé, yo también los quiero.

-Pero ya no están, soy una estúpida es mi culpa que no estén.

-No nena paso y fue inevitable que eso pasara tranquila. – él se quedo ahí con ella abrazándola y consolándola hasta que sintió como su respiración era acompasada y vio que estaba dormida, la acomodo en la cama acostándose junto a ella y abrazándola. Haría lo posible por ayudarla a salir de esto y estar junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente despertaron los dos juntos Bella se sentía más descansada y desahogada como nunca, vio a alguien parado al final de la cama, no podía ser Edward porque lo sentía junto a ella ¿Entonces?

-Lo siento por despertarte, soy Jackson, Jack Jackson y soy tu psicólogo.

-Buenos días.

-¿No empezaríamos hasta que yo quisiera?

-Sí, solo vine por tus datos y ver tu expediente. Dime Bella ¿Cuándo planeas empezar?

-Cuando estemos solos, quiero que Edward no este.

-Bueno entones podrá ser ahora ¿No Edward? – él se puso de pie avergonzado ante Bella por estar escuchando.

-Sí creo que iré a ver a Anthony y cambiarme ¿Te parece bien? – ella asintió y él salió deseando saber qué pasaba. Mientras dentro de la habitación Bella retorcía la sabana pensando en lo que tenía que decirle a Jackson, él se quedo esperando hasta que decidieron hablar.

-Yo…

-Bella no tienes que decirme nada ahora mismo si no quieres pero creo que sería bueno para tu recuperación que empezáramos ¿No crees? – ella solo sintió y empezó a hablar en pequeños susurros contándole todo a Jackson desde su adolescencia con Edward hasta el ahora suceso de la pérdida de sus bebes y el intento de homicidio – bueno aquí dice que Edward es tu pareja y…

-Él no es nada mío, simplemente el destinatario de mi venganza.

-Entiendo eso pero en mi parecer él debería de tomar las sesiones contigo porque es parte importante de tu vida y es padre de tus hijos Bella.

-Ellos ya no están.

-Eso no significa que no existieron. Bella hay algo que tienes que entender, ellos existieron, por poco tiempo pero o hicieron, ahora esto es todo por hoy no quiero excederme, mañana continuaremos ahora descansa. – él medico salió y ella se quedo pensando, era necesario que él viniera también, en serio no le veía el caso pero aceptaría. Tomo un descanso y se fundió en u profundo sueño.

Estaba harta, llevaba exactamente una hora y no estaba avanzando en nada con Jackson, hasta que un pequeño remolino de pelo color cobrizo entro corriendo y gritando. Anthony se quedo pasmado al ver al hombre de pie junto a Bella y se pregunto ¿Qué hacia ese chico ahí? Jackson no llevaba bata para ser diferenciado de los demás médicos así que pasaba por un visitante muchas veces.

-Anthony cariño, ¿Qué tale estás?

-Bien Bella, lo siento por entrar así quería verte.

-Tranquilo, él es mi médico, saluda.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Jackson ¿Tu eres?

-Soy Anthony Cullen Denaly, Bella es mi amiga.

-Oh que bien eso me gusta, los amigos están para cuidarse y quererse mucho, bueno cuéntame Anthony ¿Qué es lo que Bella y tu hacen normalmente? - a Bella no le gusto la intromisión de Jackson hacia Anthony, él era su niño y no tenía porque inmiscuirlo en esto.

-Bueno ella y yo jugamos en el parque, comemos la comida que ella hace que es muy rica, helado también y a veces voy… - él chico se quedo callado no sabiendo como continuar ante su diatriba de actividades con Bella.

-¿Hacen que Anthony?

-No puedo decirlo, lo siento es un secreto entre ella y yo. – los adultos se miraron y vieron que él pequeño hablaba sobre _Isaac_ y entendieron el dilema del chico, Bella entendió y supo que era hora de intervenir.

-Tony cariño puedes decirlo, no hay problema con ello.

-Bueno a veces cuando iba a la oficina de papá Bella y yo jugábamos juntos, ella inventaba cualquier juego para divertirme.

-¿Por qué no podías decirme eso Anthony?

-Porque Bella no era Bella en la oficina de mi papá, ella era Isaac, se vestía como hombre y fingía ser uno pero cuando la vi fuera de ahí como Bella y después como Isaac supe que era ella enseguida sus ojos me lo decían, pero no dije nada porque era un secreto entre ella y yo. Era como el que mamá y yo teníamos, mamá decía que no podía decirle a papá que ella tomaba vodka con unos polvitos blancos porque él se enojaría muchísimo, así yo con Bella aunque una señora confundió que ella era mi mamá se que no lo es pero actúa como una. – los adultos, en especial Edward, no podía creer que Tanya se drogara estando Anthony con ella, y todo lo que él pequeño sufría.

-¿Por qué ella actúa como una Anthony?

-Me cuida, me ayuda y me entiende con los problemas que tengo, todos creen que estaré bien que no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad pero sé que mamá murió porque no pudo tener lo que quería como familia. Nadie entiende el dolor que siento al no tenerla más que Bella, por eso ella merece que la quiera como lo hago aunque nadie entienda de verdad porque. Por eso es mi amiga muy querida. – todos estuvieron con un nudo en la garganta, Edward intentaba detener las lagrimas y Bella limpiaba algunas suyas, una vez que él chico termino abrazo a Bella con un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió.

-Bien eso me parece una buena justificación para ser tu amiga. Me tengo que ir pero regresare mañana.

-Okay. – cuando Jackson salió Edward lo siguió, antes no tenia idea de lo que necesitaba pero ahora estaba seguro que si y tenia que hacer algo para ayudar a su hijo.

-Esperé. Por favor esperé.

-Oh ¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Quiero ver si puedo sacar una cita para mi hijo.

-¿Su hijo? ¿Por qué?

-Como escucho su madre murió no hace mucho, no sabía que él necesitaba ayuda pero ahora lo sé, y quiero que lo atiendas, él parece haberte tomado confianza y eso es importante para mí, no quiero dejarle con cualquier persona.

-Estoy en desacuerdo con eso, tú si sabías que él necesitaba ayuda solo que no lo querías ver, claro que lo atenderé pero las sesiones con Bella también son para ti y ella, quiero una terapia de pareja y una familiar. ¿Qué dices de ello?

-No soy su pareja y ni de cerca somos una familia pero si eso es lo que la va a ayudar lo haré.

-Bien, mañana a las once de las mañana.

-Okay. – no sabía cómo resultaría eso pero como dije si eso ayudaba a Bella lo haría con mucho gusto.

0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0

¿Qué tal la opinión de Anthony? Y lo que le paso a Bella que trágico pero así son las cosas.

Bueno veremos qué pasa con la terapia familiar y lo demás. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

I'm With You – Avril Lavigne.

Let Me Go - Avril Lavigne

CAP. 18 CAMINO FINAL.

Lo que decía Anthony frente a Jackson caló muy hondo en el ser de la castaña ¿Cómo una madre podría hacer algo como lo que Tanya hizo? Recordó cuando su padre le dijo que su madre jamás volvería y sintió que el mundo desaparecía a sus pies, se desmayo y fue el único momento que se permitió sentirse liberada y sufrir su dolor. Después de eso lo guardo muy hondo y solo lo dejaba salir cuando se cortaba pero después de un tiempo vio que eso no valía la pena y encontró a Edward, él la ayudo mucho tal vez el tiempo había pasado pero el dolor seguía ahí y él lo hacía desaparecer cuando paso no se dejo caer tan fácilmente simplemente lo guardo y lo saco cuando fue el momento pero ¿Qué le había traído eso? Nada, nada bueno, ella había perdido de nuevo y habían salido lastimadas personas que ni siquiera debían. Suspiro sonoramente haciendo que él pequeño en sus brazos se removiera. Lo miro por unos instantes y vio que ella no podía darse por vencida así tan fácilmente, pues él la necesitaba, alguien realmente la necesitaba. Soltó varias lágrimas porque sus hijos no nacidos estaban dándole una segunda oportunidad con este pequeño angelito, ellos desde el cielo la cuidaban. Acaricio distraídamente sus cabellos y miro hacia la puerta donde Edward estaba parado mirándolos. Lo amaba sí, pero había heridas que no habían sanado y que tenían que hacerlo para que ella se sintiera merecedora de empezar de nuevo una relación con él.

-Reprograme la cita para mañana, Jackson quiere vernos a los dos primero dado que la cita de ayer fue como una de familia.

-Ok. Gracias por estar aquí. Significa mucho para mí.

-No tienes que agradecer nada nena, lo hago con mucho gusto, además quiero que te apoyes en mí cuando te haga falta. Bella quiero empezar de nuevo como una pareja, quiero que empecemos todo y que juntemos nuestros buenos momentos y construyamos algo, sé que no será igual pero quiero intentarlo por el bien de los tres, quiero formar una familia.

-No sé si yo pueda ser el centro de esa familia contigo Edward.

-Hay heridas que sanar lo sé, pero eso no impide que seamos algo ¿Qué dices? ¿Me dejaras ayudarte en esto Bella? déjame hacer lo que no hice tiempo atrás. – lo pensó por un momento y asintió poco a poco, él se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en la mejilla y se alejo cuando Anthony empezó a incomodarse por estar todo apretujado. En ese momento el médico entro con una sonrisa dado que le darían de alta, con algunas restricciones pero estaría en casa descansando.

-Bueno me da mucho gusto que su familia este aquí, mañana mismo puedes abandonar el hospital Bella, siempre y cuando sigas las indicaciones al pie de la letra.

-Yo me encargare de ello personalmente doctor.

-Bien, mañana tendré tu alta lista, ahora descansa y nos vemos – el médico salió y ella sonrió al menos iría a casa aunque su rostro se torno amargo al recordar cómo debía de estar, Edward percibió enseguida sus pensamientos y se apuro a hablar.

-No te preocupes nena todo estará bien, descansa. – salió de la habitación con su teléfono que al instante se descolgó, la única que podía ayudarlo en tiempo record era su hermanita. – hola Alice.

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, tranquila, llamaba para pedirte un favor – la chica acepto encantada pues se sentía en deuda con su amiga por todo lo pasado. Tomo nota de lo que su hermano le pedía y prometió que todo estaría perfecto, cerca de la noche Anthony fue llevado en contra de su voluntad por Alice a casa para que descansara mejor prometiendo regresar por ella. Se sentó en el sofá viendo a Bella que se removía incómodamente en la cama hasta despertarse y gritar fuertemente, él enseguida corrió a su lado para sostenerla y que no fuera lastimarse, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y sus sollozos eran amortiguados por el pecho masculino de él.

-Tranquila por favor amor, tranquila nena, shh, shh.

-Mis bebes Edward, e…ellos tienen frio, ellos me necesitan vamos llévame con ellos, por favor llévame – su corazón se rompió al verla así de rota y todo por su culpa, la tomo entre sus brazos para arrullarla y empezar a cantar la canción que calmaba a Anthony, parecía funcionar porque ella poco a poco se fue calmando hasta quedarse dormida de nuevo, quiso separase de su lado pero ella lo tenía fuertemente tomado de su chaqueta, suspiro quedándose ahí a velar su sueño. Tomo un respiro y se acomodo viendo sus rasgos sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas secas, sus labios rojos he hinchados por morderlos, Bella suspiro en sus sueños y repitió el nombre de él así como del pequeño niño.

…

..

.

Sentía que alguien lo movía pero se estaba tan a gusto así como estaba que no quería despertar, pero entonces recordó a Bella y se preocupo. Abrió los ojos y vio a una enfermera sobre él intentando despertarlo, le dolía todo pero seguía teniendo a Bella sobre sus brazos.

-Lo siento señor Cullen pero el médico me ha pedido que le avise que el alta de la señora está hecha solo queda agendar algunas citas con él y el Dr. Jackson para que pueda irse.

-Ok, enseguida la despertare.

-Se lo agradeceré, estoy segura que se alegrara que le quite la vía – él asintió y poco a poco la despertó con suaves caricias y palabras dulces, Bella estaba desorientada pero al acostumbrarse a la luz recordó donde estaba y se puso alerta. Edward le explico lo que pasaba y la ayudo a pararse para vestirse, todavía tenía el pie lastimado del accidente de la carrera y con lo que había pasado así que con mucho cuidado la ayudo a vestirse, su cara era de un total sonrojo ante que Edward la vistiera y eso no paso desapercibido para él.

-¿Quieres que vaya por una enfermera? No pensé que te molestara, después de todo te conozco mejor que nadie.

-No es eso, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, nunca lo he sido y no empezare a serlo. – suspirando la ayudo a parase para subir los pants y ponerle las deportivas.

-No eres una carga, nunca lo serás y cuando estemos calmado y en un terreno neutral hablaremos de lo que nos depara el futuro de aquí en adelante.

-No creo que yo tenga futuro, mi futuro acabo el día en que me dejaste en ese hotel como una…

-Se que hice las cosas mal, siempre las hago mal – dijo él rápidamente cortando el insulto que ella tenia preparado – pero me arrepentí toda mi vida desde ese momento.

-No lo creo, Anthony ya existía antes de que eso pasara. Eso quiere decir que tú estabas con ella cuando estabas conmigo, no podías mantener tus pantalones arriba y tu pene dentro de ellos y aguantarte hasta que tu estúpida novia en ese momento estuviera lista para tener relaciones contigo ¿Cierto? – él no dijo nada y siguió ayudándola a vestirse, sabía que ella tenia razón ¿Cómo negarlo? Sí la prueba más grande era su hijo. Siguieron en un denso silencio y esperaron al médico que entro con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Bella, como ya te dije ayer todo está bien por ahora nada de ejercicios forzados, tu alimentación debe ser muy saludable no grasas ni cosas irritantes, tus actividades conforme pasen los días podrás hacerlas con normalidad, por ahora reposo. Nos veremos en un mes para una revisión y ver el tratamiento que llevaremos.

-Claro, aunque no estoy aquí definitivamente, Seattle es en realidad donde esta mi casa vine a pasar una temporada solamente aquí.

-Bueno si te vas antes de nuestra cita ven a verme y te daré un resumen para que tú médico ahí se haga cargo y sepa lo que ha pasado y el procedimiento.

-Ok, gracias.

-Bueno chicos cuídense y solo quedan las sesiones con Jackson. – ellos sintieron y Edward la ayudo a subir a la silla de ruedas mientras el enfermero llevaba las cosas, una ves en el coche igualmente la ayudo, se despidieron y emprendieron su camino. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era a ¿Dónde iba? Su pequeña casa aquí estaba atestada de tantos recuerdos tristes que sentía que volvería a hacer la misma tontera.

-Espero que no te moleste que hayamos preparado una habitación en casa. – salto ante el sonido de su voz, iba tan concentrada que se había olvidado de él.

-¿Hayamos? ¿Tú y quienes más?

-Anthony y yo, no queríamos dejarte sola así que preparamos en casa una habitación con lo que puedas necesitar hasta que estés estable para viajar a Seattle.

-Seguro que tienes cosas más importantes que cuidarme no era necesario que hicieras eso y Tony debe asistir a la escuela.

-Hable con la maestra y tiene permiso por lo de su brazo, le llegaran las tareas por correo para ponerse al corriente y que no se atrase ahora mismo tenemos lo de las terapias con Jackson y eso es importante.

-No tienes que sentirte culpable, tu no hiciste nada fue mi estúpida mente que hizo todo.

-Tengo algo que ver y no eres estúpida. Ahora mismo me preocupas tu y Tony nada más, la empresa se puede venir abajo que no me importa además tengo que arreglar algo con cierta persona.

-No puedes dejar así los contratos con Vulturi, Aro los demandara y…

-Nada es más importante, y si me encuentro con ese idiota lo mato, se que fue Alec quien te choco y él que ocasiono que todo esto pasara.

-Sí él no lo hubiera hecho nunca hubieras sabido de mí… yo me iba a ir.

-Lo sé pero si él no hubiera hecho eso nuestros hijos estuvieran aquí. – cuando termino de decirlo se golpeo mentalmente por sus palabras, Bella estaba muy mal con eso y que él se lo recordara era un fuerte golpe. – lo siento no quería que…

-Sí lo sé, tu eres el padre ejemplar y yo la que mato a nuestros hijos. – las palabras de ella eran con total amargura y él no permitiría que de nuevo ella fuera a esos terrenos, aparco en la acera y se bajo para abrir la puerta de su lado y ponerse en canclillas al lado de ella. Bella lo miraba con horror al no saber que hacía.

-Lo siento, no sé cómo ayudarte, me duele también no solo tu tuviste la culpa yo también la tuve y cuando aprendas y aceptes eso podrás dejar descansar a nuestros hijos, es difícil lo sé pero fuimos dos irresponsables yo un idiota que no supo manejar los celos de un idiota niño y tú la venganza, eso nos llevo a desgracias que no podemos remediar pero nos queda el futuro y luchar para que ese sea mejor, luchar juntos. – sus lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, los dos compartían un inmenso dolor, él la tomo entre sus brazos y dejo que descargara su llanto ahí, ella se aferro a la única persona que había amado y que ahora le proveía algo seguro. Tomaron una respiración y se miraron fijamente para poder calmarse, tenían que llegar a casa porque tenían un pequeño que los esperaba y eso para Bella era felicidad en ese oscuro momento, con el coche en marcha salió de nuevo hacía la casa donde los Cullen los esperaban.

Los días siguientes desde que llegaron a la casa Cullen fueron para Bella muy emotivos pues aunque nadie hablaba de lo sucedido se enfocaban en hacerla sentir amada y en casa, Edward en todo momento estaba pendiente de los dos, si porque el pequeño Cullen también decía estar convaleciente ante su brazo y frente lastimados, Bella lo defendía alcahueteándolo de que él era un pequeño niño lastimado algo que ocasionaba las riñas con Emmett pues él también tenia un yeso y estaba lastimadito como decía.

-¡Emmett! Te dije que esperaras a la cena.

-Nena tenía hambre además no las comí solo Bella, Anthony y Edward me ayudaron.

-¿Qué? Bella y yo no hemos comido nada tía Rosalie.

-Eres un tramposo si dividimos las municiones en partes iguales enano.

-No, Bella y yo tenemos hambre eso prueba que tú te las comiste todas. – así siguieron hasta que al fin él acepto comerse las galletas pero solo una parte, Esme por su parte estaba horneando más galletas para evitar la disputa. Bella se la pasaba muy bien en su compañía y desde hace días que se sentía muy bien así que en silencio organizaba su viaje de regreso a Seattle, lo que no sabía era que Edward si estaba al tanto algo que a él le molestaba pero que Jackson decía que era totalmente normal, Bella era así le gustaba la privacidad porque desde pequeña había tenido que enfrentarse a la vida sola sin protección, su madre había muerto y su padre con ella olvidando a la pequeña niña que habían creado juntos.

…

-Vamos a ir con Jackson de nuevo ¿Verdad?

-Sí y no, Bella y yo iremos tú te quedaras con la abuela.

-¿Por qué? No las consultas con él eran siempre los tres.

-Sí pero ahora solo seremos Bella y yo. – él pequeño miro a la chica para que intercediera pero ella estaba igual de consternada por la noticia, ella sabía que las consultas eran sobre los tres y eso estaba bien porque Anthony era de gran ayuda así ella se escudaba y no sacaba tanto a la luz sus miedos. – no lo intentes campeón, Bella no sabía nada así que no hay nada que hacer nos vemos en unas horas. – él chico solo asintió y camino detrás de su padre que cargaba a Bella, si bien se sentía bien los mareos todavía no la dejaban y eso era a causa de la anemia que tenia.

Una vez listos en el coche emprendieron en un silencio sepulcral hacia el hospital.

…

-Isabella Swan. – los dos se pusieron de pie y entraron a la consulta, esta vez Edward solo rodeaba su cintura para que ella diera pasos lentos. Una vez dentro se acomodaron en los sofás y empezaron. – bueno, es bueno verlos bien en especial a ti Bella.

-Sí estoy bien. Me siento bien.

-Bien por eso es que has decidido regresar a Seattle ¿Verdad? – sus ojos se agrandaron y miraron a Edward, él tenia la mirada sobre ella esperando a ver que decía, ella solo pudo asentir y mirar sus manos. – bien, ¿Por qué quieres regresar? ¿Trabajo, familia? – ella negó.

-No, quiero regresar porque quiero recuperar la vida que tenia antes, haber venido aquí fue dar por hecho que todo había sido un fracaso, que lo que había deseado ya no podía ser.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cuando me fui me hice la promesa de no regresar al menos que lo que quería no lo hubiera conseguido. Y así fue.

-¿Qué es lo que no lograste?

-Principalmente no tengo ya la oportunidad de tener una familia, la familia que tanto ansiaba, mi trabajo, no sé solo quiero que sea como antes.

-¿Edward no tiene cavidad en esa vida, en ese regreso?

-No sé. – todo quedo en silencio y Bella alzo la mirada para ver a Edward con los ojos cerrados y sus facciones crispadas, Jackson solo anotaba e su libreta y esperaba a ver las reacciones de ellos. – yo… no sé… porque estoy tan mal y él quiere algo que yo no puedo darle.

-Yo quiero formar una familia contigo, con Anthony y ser tu apoyo en todo momento.

-Es que eso es lo que no te puedo dar, han pasado tantas cosas que…

-Pero ya paso es hora de mirar adelante. – los dos se quedaron mirando diciendo cosas que con las palabras no se podía, Jackson interrumpió su momento y hablo.

-Eso es cierto, hay una persona que piensa que es cierto, esto es para ustedes – dijo sacando dos hojas de su libreta, estas venían en forma de carta. – esto es para ustedes de alguien muy especial, léanlo y hablemos, les daré un minuto para ello. – él salió de la sala y los dejo ahí, Bella abrió la hoja y lo primero que vio fue un dibujo de una familia debajo de ellos pudo leer los nombres y supo que eran ellos, arriba había dos angelitos que solo decían _bebes_ , eso la enterneció mucho al punto de dejar salir sus lagrimas.

 _Está es mi familia, Bella, mi papá y yo, arriba están mis hermanos cuidándonos desde el cielo, ellos no me conocen muy bien pero yo los amo como si los conociera desde siempre, Bella no es mi mamá pero la quiero como a una, mamá sabe que la amo pero ahora que no está Bella es la que me cuida como ella, solo quiero verla feliz y que sonría como cuando íbamos al parque._

 _Te amo Bella y yo te cuidare siempre._

Las lágrimas salían y se desbordaban, sabía que ese niño era un sol y lo amaba por ello.

En la carta de Edward también había un dibujo de él y su empresa, en un lado estaba Bella y Anthony abrazados felices, él no entendía nada de eso que quería decir.

 _Este es mi papá con su empresa, paso muy buenos momentos con Bella ahí aunque él no lo sabe, yo la cuido cuando papá se enoja y pone a todos en su lugar como el jefe que es. Bella lo quiere pero hasta que papá no vea en sus ojos ese amor no podrá salir de ese caparazón que sea creado como Isaac, es divertido tener dos amigos, es como si tuviera uno imaginario pero a la ves de carne y hueso. A los dos los quiero, papá te amo y espero que pronto veas a Bella en sus ojos._

Como nunca sus lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas al ver con el amor que su hijo la veía a ella, tomo un respiro y la miro ella al igual que él veía la carta con una sonrisa y mirada llorosa.

-Supongo que me equivocado ¿No es así?

-No…

-No he querido ver la maravillosa persona que tengo enfrente, tal vez Dios no nos dio la oportunidad de seguir con el embarazo y he sentido que me muero por ello pero no me he detenido a ver la maravillosa persona que tú me has dado.

-No nos hemos detenido a ver que tenemos un ángel con nosotros, nos enfrascamos en el dolor y la venganza que nos olvidamos de ver a nuestro alrededor. Lo siento nena.

-Lo siento también, esto va a tardar en sanar pero sé que tengo a las personas adecuadas a mi lado para ayudarme.

-Claro que si nena, claro que si…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno Bella entendió lo que Edward quería que entendiera y al parecer ya no va a huir como lo hace siempre, ¿Qué tal las palabras de Tony? ¿No es un amor? Yo creo que sí.

Por favor dejen su opinión de que les pareció buena o mala… recuerden se acerca el final.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Same Old Love – Selena Gómez.

CAP. 19 FAMILIA.

Después del encuentro con Jackson y las cartas todo pareció volver al sitio en el que necesitaba estar, pues Bella entendió que no era sola como podía superar las cosas, era con una familia, la familia que ella un día perdió.

Anthony siguió visitando a Jackson y pudo finalmente superar poco a poco la muerte de su madre.

Edward sabía de las sesiones y lo que pasaba con Anthony y Jackson y cada vez fue muy duro escuchar como él vivía los abusos que su madre tenía, Edward pensaba que como él estaba bien, tenia buenas notas con los maestros particulares, era bien portado no necesitaría nada más pero estaba tan equivocado como nunca pues Tanya lo atendía lo cuidaba pero la imagen no era la adecuada. Se juro que desde ahora en adelante viviría y estaría para su hijo y su mujer Bella.

Bella, Edward, Anthony y toda la demás familia regresaron a casa después de dos meses de haber estado en Forks, la compañía de los Cullen no había cancelado el contrato con Aro pero misteriosamente Alec su hijo había aparecido fuertemente golpeado después de haber sido _asaltado_. Ella sabía que Edward tenia algo que ver pero no dijo más, secretamente le gustaba que la cuidara aunque nunca lo aceptaría.

Y en este momento era cuando se presentaba una de sus peleas por ese motivo.

-No, dije que no, ese idiota trato de matarte y no se sus motivos, no dejare que entres ahí no señor.

-¿Carlisle? – el aludido miro a su padre que asentía con entusiasmo, tenían dos semanas de haber regresado y Bella no regreso como _secretario_ o secretaria si no a integrarse al equipo de arquitectos Cullen, Edward estaba feliz de eso pero cuando salió a colación el tema Vulturi todo se volvió rojo.

-¡Carlisle! Como puedes consentir algo así.

-Ella se ha estado enfrentado con ellos desde siempre, no la dejare fuera si es una más del equipo haya o no participado como mujer o hombre.

-¡Joder! no, no y no. – oh si Cullen, claro que sí.

…

Y ahí estaban frente a Vulturis en esa gran sala de juntas. Edward no podía mantenerse quieto pues el ver al idiota de Alec ahí sentado le hacía recordar cosas que él no podía evitar que fueran dolorosas.

Ella veía como Edward apretaba los dientes fuertemente ante el susodicho así que llevo su mano por debajo de la mesa hasta su pierna y le dio un fuerte apretón para calmarlo y que no hiciera una estupidez, él se relajo un poco pero no del todo, no hasta no terminar este proyecto y es que mientras habían estado fuera su equipo había trabajado a marchas forzadas para tener antes de tiempo el trabajo terminado y poder entregar todo antes de que él sufriera un paro cardiaco.

-Bueno mi buen amigo Carlisle veo que han trabajado duro para que todo quede bien hecho, aunque me pregunto ¿Dónde está mi buen amigo Isaac?

-Oh Aro él ha tomado unas vacaciones un poco largas, lamentablemente él ya no estará en nuestro equipo de staf.

-Pero has integrado a una hermosa belleza así que no me puedo quejar, bueno ¿Cuando podemos ver y disponer de nuestro edificio?

-Cuando gustes, en este mismo momento podemos ingresar y que veas lo que has pedido, para cualquier aclaración tiene que ser en menos de diez días.

-Claro que sí, pero no creo que haya nada malo todo se ve perfectamente. – Edward suspiro porque ese viejo idiota veía hasta el último detalle y qué decir de su esposa con la decoración. Cuando se despidieron él noto como Bella se estremecía ante el apretón de manos de ellos, tomo todo su control no partirle la cara al idiota por como hacía sentir a su mujer.

….

-Bueno podemos decir que todo salió como queríamos ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si Bells, ahora hay que festejar le diré a Rosie que tenemos fiesta.

-Emmett creo que no es necesario, todavía necesitamos adaptarnos a lo que está pasando y ver lo de nuestra mudanza – Bella se tenso ante eso y él lo noto pero no dijo nada tenia la fuerte sospecha que ella no estaría tan contenta con eso pero todavía necesitaban arreglar muchas cosas entre ellos.

-Bueno tu madre no se quedara contenta así como así, en la noche los esperamos para que cenen con nosotros. Ahora me voy necesito descansar un poco tanta acción me dejo cansado. – todos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a sus coches, cuando estaban dentro en camino Edward se jalaba los cabellos pues Bella no decía ni hacia nada ¿Ella no quería vivir con ellos? Él estaba actuando apresuradamente no o ¿sí? Hay con Bella no se sabía. Tomo un suspiro y cuando se detuvo en el semáforo hablo, necesitaba sacarse esa duda.

-¿Nena? – ella volteo hacia él con aire ausente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso digo ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy callada.

-Nada en realidad solo necesito preguntarte algunas cosas pero no sé cómo te las vayas a tomar.

-¿Qué pasa? – ella se quedo callada – por favor nena dime.

-¿Por qué quieres que vivamos juntos en primer lugar?

-¿Cómo que porque? Nena te quiero eres lo más importante para mí y quiero que estemos juntos como una familia. Bella dime que pasa en verdad.

-Nada es solo que tengo miedo, pensé no sé que nos conoceríamos más tiempo o que tu lo querías así creo que interprete todo.

-¿Eso es lo que tú quieres?

-No, pero no sé cómo actuar, Edward he vivido los últimos días en segundos quiero disfrutar de lo que tenemos, no quiero equivocarme de nuevo.

-Y no lo harás porque ahora los dos sabemos lo que queremos y vamos a luchar por ello, ahora vamos a casa nena es hora de planear nuestra vida juntos.

…

..

.

Los siguientes días después de esa pequeña pelea ellos fueron a casa y Bella definitivamente traslado sus cosas a la casa de Edward y Anthony, este último era el más contento con la mudanza pues Bella por fin se mudaría lo que quería decir que ella ahora sería su mamá, todo el tiempo que pasaba él tenia una sonrisa es su cara ante ello. Ellos actuaban como una familia de verdad. En las mañanas ella se levantaba, despertaba a Edward al igual que Anthony, hacia el desayuno mientras sus hombres se vestían y arreglaban, ella hacía lo mismo y luego los tres desayunaban juntos para después ir a dejar al pequeño y luego ellos dirigirse al suyo.

Aunque ellos trabajaban juntos no tenían los mismos proyectos y eso era lo que a Edward no le gustaba. Carlisle estaba retirado de la empresa y Edward era el presidente pero a pesar de eso él siempre estaba ahí y eso no le gustaba a él.

Las sesiones seguían continuamente con Jackson y Anthony estaba mucho mejor además que Bella estuviera con ellos era algo que a él le serbia mucho. Jackson los ayudaba mucho como pareja y como familia y eso es lo que se dieron cuenta pues el último proyecto Bella había tenido que viajar y debido a que no estaban en el mismo ella había ido sola. Solo eran algunos días y noches nada de qué preocuparse pero eso no era lo que pensaba él pequeño Anthony. Esa noche como todas tuvo una pesadilla y Edward no sabía porque, tenía tiempo sin tener una.

Estaba descansando cuando escucho como gritaba Anthony, corrió hacia su habitación y lo vio llorando y pidiendo algo que no había pedido.

-Mamá, quiero a mi mamá. Papá por favor no quiero que ella me deje. – él no sabía qué hacer, él pedía a su mamá y cuando eso hacia inmediatamente que Edward lo abrazaba él se calmaba pero ahora no pasaba eso, tomo un respiro tratando de no entrar en pánico porque no sabía qué hacer, tomo su teléfono y se lo dio porque no sabía qué más hacer. Él chico lo tomo y marco un número, un solo numero, uno que él conocía muy bien, el de Bella. El teléfono dio la primera tonada y él vio el reloj eran cerca de las dos de la mañana despertarían a Bella pero antes de que entrara al buzón ella contesto.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Mami? Mami ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Anthony? Mi amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está papá? Amor dime.

-No sé mami, ¿Dónde estás?

-Bella aquí estoy, Anthony está un poco alterado y quiso llamarte, lo siento si te despertamos nena.

-No hay problema, amor por favor tranquilo ma… Bella te cantara una canción ¿Quieres? – él chico asintió aunque ella no podía verlo.

-S…sí por favor – Bella empezó a cantar con voz suave y melodiosa, Edward empezó a mecer suavemente a Anthony hasta ver que se quedaba profundamente dormido.

-Bells amor ya se quedo dormido. – ella suspiro, no sabía cómo enfrentarse por teléfono a él, que Anthony la llamara mamá le entusiasmaba mucho, ella no podía ser madre y eso se lo repetía a cada momento pero entonces aparecía ese pequeño niño que hacía que todo se le olvidara por un momento y se recordaba que aunque él no hubiera nacido de su vientre él era suyo, él era su niño, su hijo pero no sabía cómo Edward lo iba a tomar. – Bells amor yo.

-Edward… por favor es tarde y mañana tengo que supervisar la obra y salir hacia casa, ¿Podemos hablar cuando llegue a casa? Por favor.

-Claro que si amor, descansa y nos vemos a tu regreso. – tenia miedo, no quería que Edward le quitara a su niño, él era lo único que le quedaba así que solo rezaba porque eso no pasara.

-Claro, ok, descansa, adiós.

…

Edward sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaba y por como Anthony había actuado pero no le diría nada ahora hasta que ella llegara, no sabía cómo le gustaba eso a él, el que su hijo le llamara mamá porque sabía que eso es lo que ella era y sabía cómo hacerlo permanentemente solo esperaba que ella aceptara y no se echara a correr como siempre lo hacía y para eso necesitaba ayuda toda la que pudiera tener.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno ¿Qué les parece? Porque solo uno más y daremos por terminada esta locurita. Ahora bien ¿Qué tiene preparado Edward? Hay ¿No les encanto como Anthony la llama mamá? A mí sí. Nos vemos.

Si les gusto dejen comentarios, si no les gusto también…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música_

El Amante – Daddy Yankee y J. Alvarez

Ay Vamos – J. Balvin.

CAP. 20 CARRERAS PEDIDAS.

Los días que Bella se quedo fuera no fueron muchos así que cuando Anthony regreso a casa su semblante volvió a ser el mismo pues Bella ya estaba ahí.

-¡Bella! ya has llegado.

-Ya cariño, me has asustado bastante pero ya estoy aquí y hoy he preparado un pastel y no voy a ir a trabajar para que pasemos juntos la tarde.

-¡Eso me encanta! – después de comer y cambiarse por ropa más cómoda salieron con sus bicicletas directamente al parque, esa tarde Edward no podía acompañarlos debido a que tenia trabajo, desde que Bella había vivido con ellos las tardes las pasaban juntos y la mañana trabajando, era una vida de familia. Cuando Edward llego y los encontró descansando en el salón sonrió porque eso era lo que él quería una verdadera vida en familia, tomo a Tony entre sus brazos para llevarlo a la cama lo dejo ahí y fue por Bella.

-Amor, amor despierta, vamos a la cama aquí te vas a lastimar. – ella despertó y vio a Edward sobre ella sin pensarlo lo jalo hasta su lado para abrazarlo y besarlo, hacia días que quería hacerlo, hacia que sus hormonas lo desearan y entre su sueño así lo había hecho. Se separaron por falta de aire y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. – Mmm amor no me quejo de verdad a como me has recibido.

-¡Dios! lo siento creo que todavía estaba soñando. – los dos sonrieron y él se acomodo para atraerla a sus brazos, Bella no sabía cómo empezar a hablar del tema que había pasado días anteriores. Edward quería hablar con Bella pero el tema no salía a flote, ella se armo de valor y lo dijo, que saliera como Dios quisiera. – Edward yo quería hablarte de lo que paso la noche pasada. Siento lo que paso, yo no…

-Nena yo no quiero que tú te sientas en la obligación de estar con Tony así yo no…

-No me siento en ninguna obligación de nada Edward, es solo que no quiero que creas que yo estoy tomando un papel que no me corresponde. No quiero que pienses cosas así.

-No pienso nada de eso, amor me encanto que él te llamara así, aunque te debo decir que cuando empezó a llamarte así no entendía a quien se refería hasta que le di el teléfono.

-Lo agradezco, me preocupa él y si puedo hacer algo para ayudar quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno vamos a dormir amor, mañana será otro día. – los dos se fueron a descansar abrazados, Edward estaba nervioso pero sabía que no había porque estarlo.

…

..

.

-¡Mamá! Mamita despierta se hace tarde.

-Tony quiero seguir durmiendo, dile a papá.

-Él ya se fue, dijo que no regresaría hasta mañana, dijo que tú sabías. – Bella se despertó mejor y entonces vio al pequeño e su cama con la televisión prendida, ella no tenia que ir a trabajar porque era sábado pero ¿Edward? A lo mejor algún proyecto. Siguió viendo la televisión hasta tarde y después de comer algo decidieron ir a casa de la abuela Esme una vez ahí comerían con las chicas.

En casa de la abuela Esme se dio cuenta que los chicos tampoco estaban, las chicas estaban disfrutando del poco sol que había en sus trajes de baño y Tony en la piscina con Esme, la tarde comieron pizza ya que comida no querían hacer. Durante la noche empezaron con películas hasta cerca de las diez cuando algo cambio. Las chicas veían sus teléfonos y entonces el aura se calentó, ahí en el facebook de uno de los chicos había una foto que era más que reciente debido a que Carlisle aparecía en ella y que ellas supieran él nunca había asistido a las carreras.

-Esto es una locura, con que junta.

-Bella no crees que es un poco ilógico esto ¿No?

-Lo que no sé es que hacen ahí y con esa idiota. Tu hermano me va a escuchar. Alice trae las cosas, necesitaremos las pelucas y tu coche. ¿Esme?

-Sí querida.

-Puedes cuidar de Tony ¿Verdad?

-Claro, él y yo haremos galletas para mañana. – asintió y salió encontrando a las chicas preparando todo en los coches, una ves que se alistaron con la ropa, maquillaje y pelucas salieron en su volvo y en el convertible rojo de Rosalie, condujeron directamente hacia las pistas donde otras muchas veces habían corrido pero donde también había pasado ese trágico accidente, pero nadie se burlaría de ella, no señor, era hora de enfrentar sus miedos y matar a alguien.

…

Cuando llegaron era como ver un desfile ya saben ese donde hay aire y el viento vuela tu pelo porque esas tres bellezas entrando es esos coches eran dignas de admirar, no se detuvieron ni fueron hacia donde ellos estaban si no que condujeron hacia la otra partes, cuando Vladimir las vio sonrió pues que Isabel estuviera ahí era una verdadera sorpresa y le venía bien pues ganaría algunos billetes.

-¡Isabel! Que gusto verte, dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Que no es obvio? Venimos a ganar algunos billetes.

-Bueno dime.

-Bueno tenemos ganas de acción y de ganar, así que queremos una carrera de apuesta, un solo competidor pero queremos a uno en especial, cien mil, coche y un baile ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Oh nena vienes con todo, claro que si, dime quien y lo tendrás en la pista a la hora que quieras.

-Quiero a _pantera_ en la segunda carrera. – era raro que lo llamara así pero necesitaba mantener su papel.

-Oh nena esto se pone bueno, ahí lo tendrás. – Vladimir salió hacía donde Edward estaba hablo algunas cosas mientras ellas bailaban de una forma que debía de ser ilegal, las primeras carreras fueron corridas y cuando fue su turno ella se puso en posición y espero a ver quien se ponía junto a ella y como lo planeo Edward llego en su volvo también pero con la diferencia que antes de que se pusiera en su posición Emmett llego por su lado dándole un comunicador ¿Qué era eso?

-Tú solo tómalo. – él se alejo y volvió a su coche donde vio a las chicas bailando con ellos, aunque estaban cerca de una de las pantallas para ver la carrera.

 _\- Todos a sus posiciones, preparen motores, ajusten cinturones, aceleren y ¡Arranquen!_

Cuando la chica dio la salida los dos aceleraron, esquivaban los obstáculos que habían, estaban casi por llegar e iban muy parejos, dadas las conducciones que Rosalie le había dado ella era muy pareja e igualaba el nivel de conducción que Edward tenía, pero en esos momentos ocurrió algo que ella no se esperaba él igualo su velocidad poniéndose a la par de ella y señalando el comunicador, ella lo tomo y hablo.

 _-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una táctica para ganar?_

 _-No, simplemente quiero preguntarte algo chica pink._

 _-No creo que necesite ser mientras conducimos._

 _-Claro que si, aquí es donde empezó todo, aquí es donde hemos vividos momentos que nunca olvidaremos tanto buenos como malos, y aquí es donde quiero que esto quede sellado._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando Edward?_

 _-¿Bella me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?_ – entonces ella freno abruptamente al escuchar esas palabras haciendo que él cruzara la meta primero, dejándola atrás pasmada, condujo lo que quedaba viendo como todos los que habían ganado celebraban mientras ella no podía pensar con claridad ¿Era cierto eso? – _piénsalo, nos vemos en la tarima chica pink y espero una respuesta._ – salió de su letargo al escuchar las palabras por el comunicador entonces lo vio como él le enseñaba un añillo en una pequeña cajita casi se desmaya al verla, las chicas corrieron hacia ella pues también tenían un comunicador y habían escuchado la conversación.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Oh Dios! no lo podemos creer es cierto ¿No? Dios ¿Qué vas a decir?

-No sé. ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago?

-Pues sí, tienes que decir que sí, anda tenemos que alistarte para el baile tu también hazlo desearte y hazlo sufrir hasta el final.

-Ok. – las chicas la cambiaron por una mini falda vaquera, un top y su inigualable peluca rosada, cuando la presentadora hablo para que las chicas la acompañaran ella subió encabezando la fila, se puso frente a él como la primera vez y empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, movía las caderas a los lados, subía y bajaba restregando su trasero por todo su cuerpo sabiendo el efecto que tenia en él, la sensualidad que Isabel tenia la estaba sacando dejándose llevar al máximo.

-Nena si sigues así provocaras que tenga un accidente y eso no es lo que quiero.

-¿No? cariño yo solo estoy bailando o es que no quieres que tu chica se dé cuenta que puedo hacerte llegar con solo un baile lo que a ella le cuesta más.

-Nena por favor me estas matando, quiero tocar y no puedo.

-Esto es para que aprendas a que lo que es mío es mío y nadie debe tocarlo ¿Entiendes amor?

-Sí nena. – ella llevo sus manos y las paso por todo su cuerpo de manera sensual, se volteo y las puso detrás de la silla acercando su boca a su oído para hablar, la música estaba terminando.

-Sí, acepto – y con eso salió del escenario hacia el coche para irse conduciendo, él tardo en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo supo a donde ir, a donde siempre debió ir…. A casa.

…

..

.

Cuando llego la casa estaba a oscuras pero el coche estaba ahí, entro y busco en su habitación directamente, eso que encontró debía ser pecado en persona pues una Bella semi- desnuda lo esperaba en su cama.

-Tardaste mucho.

-Uf nena tu quieres matarme ¿No?

-De placer amor, ven te necesito aquí. – él corrió hacia ella quitando sus zapatos y calcetines, se puso sobre ella no dejando caer ni un gramo de su peso, ella empezó a quitar la molesta prenda pero eran frustrantes los pequeños botones que termino arrancándola eso excito a Edward que ya se veía desnudo junto a ella. Tomo uno de sus pechos en su boca para morderlo por sobre la tela del sujetador, lo que dificulto un poco más la tarea de Bella en quitar la camisa, cuando esta estuvo fuera de combate le siguió el pantalón y los bóxers.

-Creo que estas muy vestida ¿No?

-Puedes quitar lo que te moleste. – él bajo los tirantes del sujetador y lo aventó con la demás ropa, bajo besando sus pechos, abdomen hasta posar sus labios cerca de su sexo, podía oler su excitación y eso lo embriago, jalo la delicada tela con sus dientes hasta hacerla rasgar, la presión de esta en su sexo hizo que un gemido saliera de sus labios, bajo completamente besando sus muslos hasta posarse en medio de ellos y dar la primera lamida, haciendo que Bella diera un salto, con una de sus manos la mantuvo en su lugar y se dedico a explorar con su lengua el pequeño capullo que se escondía dentro de sus pliegues. Ella veía estrellitas y sabía que no duraría mucho, sentía los primeros espasmos de su orgasmo en su bajo vientre y Edward sabía que estaba cerca pues sus paredes aprisionaban con deliciosa presión sus dedos. Bombeo con más fuerza haciendo que las piernas de su prometida se tensaran y que un pequeño grito saliera de ella hasta sentir como sus jugos mojaban más su lengua y su sabor inundaba su boca, lamio, chupo todo de ella hasta quedar saciado. Mientras Bella se dejaba caer de su nube exhausta pero feliz.

-Mmm sabes estupenda amor, muy dulce.

-Mmmhun. – Edward se posiciono en su entrada totalmente listo para entrar en ella, sin más preámbulos ella enrolló sus piernas entorno a su cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella haciendo que la penetrara de una sola estocada. Los dos gimieron ante la sensación de sentirse conectados, plenos de una forma que no entendían o tal vez si, la forma que les daba el amarse como lo hacían. Edward empezó a moverse adelante y atrás en un vaivén que los estaba llevando rápidamente a la cima, las penetraciones eran fáciles debido al anterior orgasmo. Él tomo una de sus piernas y la llevo hasta su hombro haciendo las penetraciones más profundas desde ese ángulo. Bella clavo sus uñas en sus hombros para canalizar un poco de todo el placer que él le estaba dando, Edward apresuro las envestidas al sentir como era aprisionado por su sexo al sentir como sus paredes le hacían más difícil el movimiento debido a su orgasmo, en unas envestidas más los dos explotaron en tan ansiado momento. Edward se dejo caer exhausto sobre Bella, sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor debido al esfuerzo pero sus rostros tenían una sonrisa picara ante el momento vivido, ya no eran solo Bella y Edward dos chicos rivales, ahora eran Edward y Bella parte de una familia, que habían aprendido a superar los obstáculos que la vida les había puesto, habían tenido que aprender a poder estar juntos como la vida lo quería, porque aunque su destino era estar juntos se conocieron en medio del caos y cuando no debían pero una cosa era segura porque _todos los caminos llevan a casa_ y ellos estaban formando la suya.

-Te amo.

-Te amo amor.

O0o0o0o00o0o0

 _ **Martu Vampira**_ _: gracias por leer, de nada, respondiendo a tu pregunta. En ninguno de estos capítulos lo puse y termine la historia sin explicar esa parte ni metiéndolo a él a la cárcel, me has hecho reflexionar sobre eso, creo que quedaría esa parte inconclusa, así que pregunto, ¿Les parecería un Outtake sobre eso, después del epilogo? Háganmelo saber en un comentario, ¿Vale? Las quiero._

Hay que lloro con este capítulo, solo falta el epilogo y daremos por terminada esta locura. En él les diré porque el nombre del fic = Yo, Él, Ella, Nosotros=

Nos vemos y espero sus lindos comentarios.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

Música:

Iron & Wine – Flightless Bird America Mouth.

EPILOGO.

Oh Dios tenia muchas ganas de vomitar y eso no era nada bueno por favor Bella cálmate antes de que todo se arruine y… corrí al baño y descargue todo en el.

-¿Mamá? ¿Mamá estás bien?

-Creo que no amor. – salí y sonreí al ver a mi niño hermoso vestido con su traje de gala de tres piezas igual a su padre, hoy después de un año me casaba, hoy me unía al hombre que tanto amaba y adoptaría oficialmente a mi pequeño Anthony, nadie sabía que hoy el juez por ello se encontraba aquí. La verdad pensaban que era por la boda civil pero esa ya la habíamos oficiado Edward y yo en un viaje de locura cuando tuve que ir a las vegas por un contrato, él me alcanzo ahí y en una locura a las diez treinta y cinco de la noche éramos oficialmente marido y mujer y yo era la señora Cullen. No quisimos decir nada hasta que fuera la boda por la iglesia, en cambio el juez estaba aquí para firmar los papeles de que oficialmente Anthony pasaba a ser mi hijo y eso a él lo tenía en el séptimo cielo.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Quieres que llame a papá?

-¡No! Tony amor si tu padre se entera que estoy así es capaz de cancelar todo, mejor pásame un vaso con agua muy pero muy fría. – él hizo lo que le pedí y lo tome todo para hidratarme, una vez que paso el mareo me senté y entonces pregunte porque estaba aquí él.

-Bueno quería ver que estuvieras bien mami, veo que no, papá está ya en el altar un poco nervioso, aunque ya es la hora casi de ir a la entrada de la iglesia.- habíamos decidido que Anthony sería quien me acompañara por el camino nupcial ya que yo no había tenido contacto con mi padre, él era mi pequeño hombrecito y con mucho gusto había dicho que si, ahora mismo tenia más nervios que cuando me presentaba frente a Edward como Isaac.

-Bien vamos haya.

-Vamos – caminamos los dos juntos a la entrada de la iglesia donde Alice y Rosalie me esperaban junto a Emmett y Jasper, Anthony se acomodo enfrente de todos con Amelia la pequeña sobrina de Jasper pero ¿Qué hacia ese pequeño granuja?

-No llego tarde ¿O sí? – mire hacia a tras a la voz y mis ojos se abrieron al ver ahí parado a mi padre con un traje de tres piezas mis manos volaron a mi boca y mis lagrimas inundaron mis ojos. – lo sé me veo sexy – sonreí por su humor y él camino hacia mí. – siento mucho el retraso, lo siento por todo amor, discúlpame por todo lo que te he hecho pasar espero me des el honor de escoltarte hasta el altar. – sin importar mi vestido corrí hacia sus brazos y lo abrasé fuertemente.

-Claro que no papá, sería un honor muy grande para mí. – él sonrió y tomo mi brazo, cuando el piano empezó a sonar caminamos directamente hacia donde estaba Edward, Rosalie y los demás se pusieron a los lados mientras mi padre me entregaba a Edward, lo abracé fuertemente y le dije cuanto lo quería.

-Tú sabías de esto ¿No?

-Era una sorpresa, él no confirmo su asistencia por eso no quise decirte nada, lo siento espero que la sorpresa valiera la pena.

-Claro que sí. Te amo.

-Por eso estamos aquí, también te amo. – el padre empezó a recitar muchos párrafos de la biblia y darnos consejos sobre nuestra vida en común, sobre como sobre llevar cada día de casados y que nunca debíamos pelear y no arreglar nuestras diferencias, cada uno de esos consejos los habíamos puesto en este año y meses que llevábamos conviviendo juntos como familia. Yo había aprendido a aceptar que mi errores habían tenido consecuencias muy graves al igual que Edward lo había aprendido, los dos tuvimos que hacerlo de una manera muy difícil pero aprendimos a convivir como familia y aunque no pudiera tener hijos propios de nuevo aprendí que Dios me había mandado un angelito muy grande y ese era mi Anthony, Tanya tal vez no había sabido aprender de sus errores pero me había dejado un regalo invaluable y ese era el amor de mi pequeño, que hoy también se sellaba ante todos al igual que nuestro amor como pareja, en nuestros corazones era un hecho pero ante los demás hoy quedaba finalizado.

-Bueno señor Cullen repita después de mí... yo Edward Cullen.

-Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Bella Swan para amarte, atesorarte, cuidarte, en las buenas como en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza tanto como duren nuestras vidas. Acepto.

-Señorita Swan repita después de mí…. Yo Isabella Swan…

-Yo Isabella Swan te tomo a ti Edward Cullen para amarte, atesorarte, cuidarte, en las buenas como en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza tanto como duren nuestras vidas. Acepto.

-Por el poder que me fue concedido, lo que Dios a unido este día que el hombre no lo separe nunca, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia. – Edward tomo el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la beso y como cada vez que se besaban pasaba que el mundo desaparecía para ellos dos. La sala estallo en aplausos sacándolos de su burbuja. Todos se acercaron a saludarlos y felicitarlos pero antes de que pudieran dar un paso más el juez se acerco y Anthony rebotaba en su lugar, nadie entendía que pasaba.

-Bueno señores Cullen esto solo llevara unos minutos, por favor necesito a dos testigos aquí. – ellos miraron a los chicos y Emmett se acerco junto a Jasper y firmaron donde el juez les dijo, después les dio la pluma a ellos para que firmaran y llamo a Anthony. Edward cargo al pequeño y cuando el juez lo dijo voltearon hacia todos – señoras y señores les presento a la familia Cullen – Swan. – todos quedaron asombrados ante lo que decía el juez.

-¿Qué fue eso Bella?

-Eso mi querida hermanita fue que oficialmente Bella es la mamá de Tony.

-¿No es la firma de la boda por el civil?

-No, nuestra boda por el civil fue hace un año atrás.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no…

-Bueno vamos a festejar. – todos aplaudieron por la feliz noticia, se tomaron fotos, saludaron y felicitaron a la feliz familia, el banquete fue en la casa Cullen donde Alice y Rosalie fueron las encargadas de dicha cosa, Bella estaba maravillada por como todo estaba adornado y como estaba yendo todo, Anthony estaba muy feliz porque sus padres habían decidido que lo llevarían al viaje de novios, todos habían dicho que él podía quedarse y que lo cuidarían pero Bella no quería y Edward no podía negarle nada.

Después de haber aventado el ramo, partido el pastel y aventado al novio, Bella se cambio y Anthony y empezaron a despedirse de todos para irse a su noche de bodas, hasta al otro día vendrían por Anthony para irse a su viaje.

-Bueno amigos despidamos a los novios.

-¿Segura que mañana vienen por mí?

-Claro que si amor, hoy mami y papi tienen que disfrutar de su noche pero mañana vendremos por ti para irnos de viaje los tres juntos. Pórtate bien con los abuelos.

-Ok mamá. Diviértete también en tu noche de bodas. – los dos rieron y se despidieron con un beso, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el viaje, su estancia esta noche seria en una de las suites más elegantes de Seattle y al otro día viajarían a Disney Word y después a Francia seria un viaje en familia a todo lo que daba.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Bella pudo constatar como ya era costumbre que las mujeres se le quedaran viendo de más a Edward pero ella tenía la certeza de que él solo tenía ojos para ella. Subieron por el elevador y cuando estuvieron en el umbral él la cargo haciendo reír al botones y a ella misma.

-Sabes que soy muy tradicional amor. Gracias. – Edward despidió al botones se acerco por detrás para abrazarla – ¿está contenta señora Cullen?

-Sí, fue lo que deseaba amor, gracias por darme todo lo que me has dado, te amo señor Cullen.

-Por eso estamos aquí. Te amo señora Cullen. – y empezaron un beso apasionado.

La vida da vueltas que no esperamos, a veces creemos que el dolor que nos causan puede ser imperdonable y creemos que la venganza es el mejor camino para demostrar y ocultar nuestros sentimientos, pero a veces eso nos lleva a más dolor y no nos damos cuenta que en lugar de reafirmarnos nos dañamos más, a Isabella le toco aprender de la forma más dolorosa que había pero con el tiempo aprendió que ha sucesos que no entendemos pero que podemos superar con el amor que se profesa, a veces hay que perdonar para poder sanar.

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno no sé si les gusto este epilogo pero es con mucho cariño, es hora de decirles que significa el nombre de esta historia.

Yo: se refiere hacia la persona o sea Edward.

Él: se refiere a hacia la persona de Edward, Isaac y Anthony.

Ella: se refiere a Bella.

Nosotros: hace referencia a la familia que al final formaron Bella, Edward y Tony.

Espero que les haya quedado claro lo que quise explicar, y que les haya gustado la historia, solo me queda agradecer el que hayan llegado hasta aquí conmigo, que dejaran sus comentarios, que agregaran la historia a favoritos, alertas y las lectoras fantasma que estaban ahí silenciosamente gracias, no hay palabra que abarque lo agradecida que estoy por todo su apoyo más que un gracias de esta aficionada escritora: GRACIAS y nos vemos en la siguientes locuras.

NOTA: se que les mostré un prologo de una historia que se llama _**CUSTODIO**_ la historia la cambie a _**Mascara de Mentiras**_ , lo siento saben que estuve enfermita y no pude escribir, pero si pensar y las ideas cambiaron, les dejare aquí abajito el nuevo _prologo_ … así que hasta que no tenga algunos capítulos adelantados no la publicare por ahora continuare con _Mi Ángel_ __espero que me acompañen en esa nueva aventura. Se les quiere y esta neófita inmortal se despide.

NOTA2: Chicas lamento informarles que mi internet será cancelado, he tenido algunos problemas económicos y bueno no podre pagarlo así que tratare de actualizarles cada semana, o sea ir a un internet y subirles el capitulo, como cada buena semana, NO ABANDONARE NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS Y ADAPTACIONES por favor solo tengan paciencia si el sábado no llega el capítulo. Gracias por su comprensión.

Mascara de Mentiras…

Abogado, ex boxeador, defensor, médico, de todas las posibles profesiones que se pudieran imaginar he sido, algunas por necesidad o tras por simple gusto pero nunca jamás imagine ser custodio de mi peor enemiga, la persona a la que tenia que odiar en mi vida, a la mujer más hermosa, linda, mandona, déspota, testaruda, sexy y caliente del mundo, si estoy hablando de la inimaginable Isabella Swan.

Él siempre había dicho que ella era única y no se equivocaba pero _la princesa_ como le decían era todo lo él hubiera podido decirme y aun así no estaría preparado para el impacto que su presencia causo en mí…

Isabella Swan…

KitykaS…

Serian mi peor pesadilla y yo la de ellas…

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::

Jane


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja…_

OUTAKKE 1…

El tiempo pasa y a veces no queremos o no entendemos la forma en que actúa, y eso me paso o me está pasando ¿Cómo jodidos me iba a imaginar que esto podía ser real? Tome una ducha porque sentía que el calor era asfixiante, estábamos en mayo y joder que aquí hacia un jodido sol que me mataba. Mis hormonas estaban más activas que nunca, Edward disfrutaba de ello y yo pero mis cambios de humor, el calor, y mis pechos adoloridos, bastaba para darme cuenta que algo pasaba en mi cuerpo que no era normal, termine mi ducha pues tenía una cita con mi medico porque esto era jodidamente imposible, aunque como podían ver llevaría un polizón que no sería fácil de sobornar.

-Mamá por favor juro que no le diré nada a papá.

-Está bien, pero si papá sabe no volverás a ir ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Gracias mamá. – tome mis cosas y salimos los dos juntos, una vez que termine y claro una vez que él volvió de haber ido por algo que olvido.

Una vez que llegamos tome mi lugar y esperamos claro que él se estaba desesperando pero al sacar su tablet se ocupo rápidamente, cuando me llamaron espere a pasar sola pero claro ese pequeño no me dejaba sola ni un minuto, así que entramos los dos.

-Hola Bella, un gusto que estés aquí ¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Bueno tengo o he tenido muchos cambios en mi cuerpo estas últimas dos semanas y eso en verdad me preocupa y mucho.

-Bueno lo inicial es hacer una prueba de sangre y después empezar a llenar tus hojas con unas preguntas para así saber que pasa ¿entendido? – Asentí – bien pasa por aquí conmigo para tomarte la muestra. – ¿me iba a pinchar? Casi me desmayo cuando vi la enorme, enorme aguja, Tony se puse junto a mí tomando mi mano para que dejara a la enfermera sacarme la sangre y he de decir que odie todo el proceso.

-Tranquila mamá, por eso te dije que era mejor que papá viniera con nosotros, a ti te dan miedo las agujas.

-Amor no, es solo que estoy nerviosa, tranquilo.

-Listo Bella, en unos minutos sabremos qué es lo que pasa, mientras puedes pasar para que llenemos la hoja del nuevo historial. – hice lo que me dijo, mareándome un poco mientras me ponía de pie, Tony me ayudo a ponerme estable y no caerme aunque lo veía muy difícil. Cuando entramos Mía ya estaba ahí esperándome con unas hojas para llenar. – bueno Bella enseguida sabremos qué pasa, ahora quiero saber cuando fue tu siclo menstrual.

-Hace tres semanas.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo tuviste relaciones por última vez? – genial, esa no eran las clase de preguntas que me gustaría responder frente a mi hijo de trece años junto a mí. – Anthony cariño, te importaría esperar afuera en lo que los estudios están, por favor. – él me miro como intuyendo algo mal pero lo tranquilice asintiendo, él salió y seguimos con las preguntas y respuestas, claramente haciendo tiempo, después de eso Mía salió y trajo un extraño aparato, la verdad como que lo recordaba pero prefería esperar. Cuando volvió a entrar traía los papeles y la verdad me extrañaba su cara. – bien, necesito que te subas a la camilla, te hare un ultrasonido y veremos qué es lo que pasa, después de eso te daré los resultados de lo que tienes ¿hecho?

-Hecho. – hice lo que me dijo y subí a la camilla para subir mi blusa hasta debajo de mis pechos, una vez que lo hice puso un gel frio hasta la madre y empezó a moverlo por todo mi abdomen, ella hacía gestos y sonidos que para nada me daban algún indicio de que hubiera algo malo pero tampoco de que hubiera algo bueno, ella quito el gel sobre mí y me ayudo a ponerme de pie y sentarme frente al escritorio, tomo los papeles y empezó a hojearlos ¡Joder! ¿Qué no podía decirme que pasaba? – bien ¿pasa algo malo?

-No, bueno, en realidad no, no pasa nada malo si así lo quieres ver. – Hice cara de no entender – bueno aquí dice tienes exactamente dos semanas - ¿de vida? – De embarazo - Qué ¿Qué? Esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Yo… ¿estás segura de lo que dices? No… no puedes decir eso.

-Sí, aquí lo dice, tienes exactamente dos semanas o dieciséis días.

-Eso no puede ser posible, yo no, explícame como paso esto por favor, porque yo había tomado tratamientos por tres años hasta hace seis meses, y no paso nada, deje de hacerlo por ello, así que dime ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué paso? ¿Cómo paso?

-Bueno a lo mejor las hormonas que usaban contigo no eran compatibles con tu cuerpo por ello no hicieron la función que debían. ¿Tomaron Edward y tú precauciones mientras tuvieron relaciones?

-No, o sea intentamos por tres años quedar embarazados, tuve un accidente hace cuatro y perdí a mis gemelos en el, me dijeron que no podría tener más bebes, pero Edward y yo quisimos intentar, no pudimos así que me canse y dejamos de cuidarnos, sería inútil yo no podía tenerlos, y ahora tú me dices que tengo dos semanas de embarazo ¿Por qué?

-Bella las inyecciones no funcionaron porque no eran compatibles con tu cuerpo, el año después de que tu tuviste el accidente no concebiste porque tu útero no estaba preparado, después con el tratamiento de las inyecciones reparo poco a poco el, dándote una posibilidad para que quedaras embarazada, después de que dejaste las inyecciones lo descansaste y bueno solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que quedaras embarazada, así que solo queda que disfrutes de este milagro Bella, por ahora el ultrasonido muestra que todo está bien y no hay nada anormal, claramente tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos los primeros tres meses para ver que todo vaya resultando bien, así que ve a cas ay dale una hermosa sorpresa a Edward.

-Pero es que no se, esto es tan irreal.

-Por ahora te daré tus citas para dentro de unas semanas, seguiremos el embarazo así hasta los cuatro meses y después cada dos ¿te parece?

-Sí, claro hare lo que sea necesario.

-Bueno, ahora descansa y disfruta de la noticia. – salí de la consulta con mis próximas consultas, resultados, ecografías, y un bebe dentro de mí. Vi a mi niño ahí sentado y corrí a abrazarlo ¡Dios! tenia un bebe, otro bebe al que cuidar, yo no sabía qué hacer estaba tan feliz que sentía que mi mundo era otro…

…

..

.

Llegue en una nube a casa de Esme y estuve ahí un momento, Edward estaba en una junta así que no podía ir e interrumpir solo porque si, digo esto era una noticia muy importante pero no. dios no sabía qué hacer, antes de la hora de la comida salí hacia su oficina no podía esperar más.

Cuando llegue entre en el elevador personal de Edward y subí a su oficina, me traía tantos recuerdos buenos en este piso que me daba nostalgia, desde hace un año que ya no estaba en la oficina, todo lo hacía en casa, no quería que mi niño estuviera descuidado, él era un pre adolescente y necesitaba de todo mi apoyo moral y físico, Edward me apoyaba pero era necesario que uno de los dos trabajara aquí en las oficinas, además me encantaba que ellos llegaran a casa y tener todo listo para atenderlos. El sonido del ascensor me saco de mis recuerdos y vi a Ángela alistando sus cosas para ir a comer.

-Buenas tardes Ángela. – ella soltó sus cosas asustada – lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No hay problema Sra. Cullen, solo estaba recogiendo mis cosas para ir a comer con mi hijo.

-Oh bien, me alegro mucho ¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo está Ben? - Ángela y yo éramos muy parecidas pues cuando ella y Ben, un chico de contaduría, se conocieron él ya tenía un niño de dos años que su madre había abandonado, ella se enamoro de él tanto como de su padre y había formado una hermosa familia juntos, ahora habían pasado cinco años y él tenía siete.

-Bien, ellos están bien. Me encontrare con Ben para almorzar pero estoy tan nerviosa que no sé ni que hago.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-Yo… estoy embarazada y no sé cómo decirle, me da miedo como lo tome mi pequeño, se que Ben le encantara pues hemos estado buscando ser papás de nuevo.

-Bueno pues felicidades, y tomate la tarde libre, si algo falta yo ayudare a Edward, anda es una hermosa noticia que celebrar. – caray que había epidemia de embarazadas? Ella sonrió y asintió yéndose, tome mi bolso y entre sin tocar, Edward estaba entretenido en una llamada que no alzo la mirada para verme pensando que era Ángela, camine lentamente hacía él y moví la silla para quedar frente a él, se asusto un poco pero al verme relajo su rostro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, me senté entre sus piernas y me acomodé ahí sintiéndome segura.

-Está bien Emmett, no déjalo así y veremos cómo salen los resultados de piso. Ok, le diré está aquí conmigo. – lo miré si entender y él solo me sonrió. – ok, hasta luego hermano. ¿Qué haces aquí nena? ¿paso algo, Anthony?

-No amor, solo quería verte es todo. – empecé a besarlo y me puse a horcajadas sobre la silla, pasando mis manos por sobre su pecho hasta llegar a su muy despierta erección, la tome entre mis manos haciéndolo soltar un gemido.

-N…nena para, para necesito decirle a Ángela que…

-Calma amigo, le he dado la tarde libre a para que nos dejara solos y le he puesto seguro a la puerta.

-Eres una diablita muy mala amor – él me tomo de los muslos y me puso sobre su escritorio desabrochando mi falda para bajarla por sobre mis piernas, le ayude alzando mi cadera, él sonrió al ver que no traía bragas – wow nena.

-Un pequeño regalito para ti amor. – él gimió y llevo dos de sus dedos a mi entrada para comprobar mí humedad – E…Edward amor por favor te necesito – mis hormonas estaban al mil porque enserio lo necesitaba más que nunca, tome su cabello entre mis manos y lo acerque a mi boca para besarlo, baje mis manos hasta su pantalón para bajarlo y dejar al descubierto su erección, cuando estuvo listo me jaló hacia él y me penetro de un solo golpe - ¡Ah! ¡Dios Edward! Amor te necesitaba así.

-Yo también amor, vamos nena muévete – él empezó a embestir sus caderas hacia mí, mientras yo movía las mías al compás, sentía como entraba en mí, como crecía en mi interior el orgasmo, empecé a cabalgarlo mientras me desasía entre sus brazos y mi tan ansiado orgasmo explotaba fuera de mí sobre Edward. Él tomo mis nalgas siguió envistiendo fuertemente hasta llegar a su orgasmo.

Los dos teníamos las respiraciones agitadas, teníamos una pequeña capa de sudor sobre nuestras frentes, Edward tenía toda su ropa todavía y yo solo la parte de arriba que empezó a desaparecer por arte y gracia de Edward. Empezó besando mi cuello, bajando hacia mi mandíbula, hasta posar su boca sobre uno de mis pechos y apretarlo con ella, no había sido tan fuerte pero sentí como si me hubiera mordido, ¡Joder! lance un grito que parecía que me había quitado un cacho de mi bubi, Edward me miro espantado y yo cubrí mis pechos con mis manos, abrazándolos, protegiéndolos.

-¡Nena! Oh Dios, lo siento nena, lo siento, soy un bruto te he lastimado. Yo…

-Hey amor, amor tranquilo por favor.

-Nena te he lastimado, déjame ver por favor. – separe poco a poco mis brazos y le deje ver mis adoloridos pechos, joder dolía como la madre. él trazo pequeños círculos sobre uno de ellos que tenía una gran marca roja. Oahu eso se veía un poco mal. – lo siento nena, he dañado a mis niñas. – otra cosa es que él se había empezado a referir a mis pechos como sus "niñas" y las cuidaba más que yo.

-Tranquilo amor es normal que esto pase.

-No, no es normal, mira nunca te había dejado una marca así.

-Amor, estoy sensible y es normal que esto pase. Por los próximos meses tendrás que acostumbrarte a que tus "niñas" estén así de sensibles.

-¿Qué? De que hablas amor.

-Hoy fui al médico, bueno fui con Mía y…

-Espera, ¿Te has sentido mal y no me dijiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Estás bien? Carajo Bella habla.

-Sí, fui hoy porque había sentido algunas molestias pero nada grave de que preocuparse, ella me hizo algunos estudios y bueno en unos meses estarás cambiando pañales amor – me quede callada lanzándole la bomba así sin anestesia, me quede muy quieta y su mano que estaba en mi pecho cayó, ¿era bueno malo? Me alce un poco y lo miré fijamente, él tenía una mirada perdida y estaba muy pálido. Acomode mis ropas rápidamente y cuando me ponía mi falda me detuvo inmediatamente abrazándome y poniendo su rostro sobre mi plano vientre.

-Déjame disfrutar de esto. – me quede quieta sintiendo como él me abrazaba, sentía su rostro temblar, y mi piel mojada suponía que era a causa de sus lagrimas. Tome un respiro y alce su rostro, él me miraba con muchas emociones en su rostro, en su mirada, alegría era la que predominaba pero también había duda y miedo, oh Edward, no tengas miedo. – yo ¿Qué debo hacer Bella? ¿Cómo debo actuar?

-Normal amor, no cambia nada de lo que tenemos, solo que en un tiempo no podre hacer ciertas cosas y bueno me veré toda gorda he hinchada y toda fea.

-Tú nunca te veras fea amor, hay que sacar una consulta y… - entonces vi que veía en estado que estaba, su semi erección fuera de sus pantalones y yo sin mi falda, era obvio lo que acabábamos de hacer aquí y vi terror en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada antes de que hiciéramos el amor así como lo hicimos. – ¿Qué?

-De que hablas Edward, no te entiendo.

-No pensaste en que podía hacerle daño al bebe Bella, Dios ¿y si le hice daño? Bella si lo dañe me muero, no me lo perdonaría.

-Hey, hey amor tranquilo por favor.

-¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice? Te penetre muy duro y pude haberlo dañado, ¿Qué tal que es _una_ bebe y me vio? Oh Dios le he traumado y… - me solté riendo, lo juro trate de detenerme pero me fue imposible, así que rompí en risas, claro que él me lanzo una mirada incrédula y enojada. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tú. Amor _ella o él_ todavía están muy pequeños para ver o siquiera sentirte, a demás el que tu entres en mi y hagamos el amor no les afecta en nada, porque tu no invades su pequeña casita que soy yo. ¿entendido?

-¿Me lo aseguras? ¿Qué ellos están bien?

-Claro que si, ahora hay que vestirnos porque quiero que me lleves a tomar una rica malteada de fresa, es una antojo. – y como siempre se puso de pie y se acomodo sus ropas lo más rápido posible y le ayudo a ella con las suyas, salieron de la oficina, Edward con una enorme sonrisa que alumbraba a todo el que pasara y se repetía viendo a su esposa que los milagros si existen.

…

..

.

Lo iba a matar ¡Lo iba a matar! De eso estaba segura, tenía un jodido mes desde que me había enterado que estaba embarazada y Edward actuaba más cuidadoso que nunca, y claramente no habíamos tenido sexo porque él quería esperar los tres meses que la doctora nos había dicho para pasar el peligro que implicaban los primeros días de vida de mi bebe. Pero ¡Tres meses! Era una eternidad, estaba realmente emocionada por mi embarazo pero extrañaba a mi marido, a mí Edward. Al menos él compensaba con creses esa falta. Todavía no le decíamos nada a Tony, en verdad nos moríamos por gritarlo pero preferíamos espera al menos que pasaran los meses críticos.

Ahora mismo estaba en una encrucijada, Edward acababa de dormirse no hace mucho porque había tenido una junta que se había retrasado más de lo debido y yo ahora tenía un antojo de los mil ángeles, quería una rica y deliciosa malteada de fresa de la tienda que estaba a unas cuadras y una deliciosa dona de coco pero me daba penita despertarlo pero mi antojo podía más ni modo.

-Edward, amor.

-Mmm.

-Amor, Edward quiero pedirte algo pequeñito.

-Mmm ¿Qué amor?

-Quiero una malteada ¿sí?

-Sí, si amor, mañana.

-Edward, amor por favor – él solo se volteo dándome una magnifica vista de su trasero y volvió a roncar, yo quería malteada, bueno si no obtenía mi dona al menos podría hacerme un batido de fresa, si creo que había fresa en la alacena, me puse mi bata y baje a la cocina pero al parecer no había luz o el foco del pasillo estaba fundido porque no había luz en el, baje con cuidado. Tome leche fría, la licuadora y el polvo de fresa, y empecé a licuarlo, solo esperaba que Tony no se despertara porque en unas horas tenía que ir al escuela, lo serví en un vaso grande y empecé a tomarlo, Dios era la gloria pero con una dona hubiera sabido mejor, hasta creo que gemí un poquito.

-¿Tengo que preocuparme de tu reacción por un simple vaso de leche? – salte en mi lugar dejando caer mi baso con leche de fresa, mi leche, - nena, oh Dios no era mi intención asustarte. – y sin razón alguna las lagrimas acudieron a mí, yo no quería despertarlo y lo hice, luego quiero una malteada y él no quiere ir por una y luego tira la mía, eso no es gusto. – nena por favor tranquila, te preparare otra, venga te vas a cortar.

-Yo solo quería una malteada.

-Lo sé, pero me hubieras despertado y yo…

-Te desperté y te dije que quería una con una dona, pero tú no me hiciste caso te dormiste – hable rápidamente y volví a ponerme a llorar, él maldijo y tomo tomó todo para quitar los vidrios, me cargo hasta la recamara y vi que empezaba a vestirse - ¿Q…qué haces?

-Iré por esa malteada, mi bebe no se quedara con su antojo, dime ¿De que quieres la malteada?

-Fresa, y una dona de coco.

-Hecho. – me dio un beso y fue por lo que le pedí, oí como el coche salía y prendí la televisión pero nada me llamaba, a demás mis lagrimas estaban haciendo efecto porque empezaba a sentir mis parpados pesado y….

Mmm sentía cómoda y calentita no quería despertar, joder, me puse de pie tan rápido que todo me dio vueltas, mierda me había quedado dormida y Edward había ido por mi antojo y yo…

-No te preocupes nena que fue mi culpa por haberme dormido, me lo merecía.

-Lo siento, pero me dio mucho sueño y…

-Tranquila, descansa iré a despertar a Tony y nos iremos, te veo al ratito. – cuando mi madre se fue pensé que la vida se acababa y en cierto momento así fue, en cierto punto mi corazón lloró lagrimas de sangre porque ella no estaba, porque ella se había ido, porque estaba sola, y sentía que la vida no era justa conmigo y me dejaba aquí para sufrir, pero ahora me doy cuenta que el destino me estaba dejando aquí porque tenía algo preparado para mí, y ese era mi esposo, mi compañero mi amante, mi Edward. A mi hijo Anthony la luz de mis ojos, y ahora este bebe que sería la luz de los tres, un milagro hecho realidad.

Ahora sabía que de todos los caminos solo uno me llevaba a casa y esa era mi familia unto a Edward, no había sido fácil pero tampoco era difícil…

0o00o0o0o0o0o00

Bueno este es un primer Outakke, lo que si serán dos, una cosa sé que querían algo que hiciera referencia a Alec y la golpiza pero no salió nada lo siento, empecé a escribir pero no me pareció lo borre y salió esto, muchas querían un bebe y aquí explica como paso, técnicamente, jajaja… ahora bien veremos cuando nazca, se me planto la idea de cómo sería Bella con un bebe o más bien como sería un bebe de ellos dos, con lo loquillos que son. Ahora viene espero que les guste y nos leemos en el siguiente y ahora si último capítulo. Besos Jane.

Si les gusto dejen comentarios, si no les gusto también…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	23. Final

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa_ _ **S. Meyer**_ _(Qué más quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, las cosas que le haría jajaja)_ __ _yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado…_ __

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que leen y comentan_ _ **allie cullen masen, shamyx, Jade HSos, Ale 74,**_ __, _ **ELIZABETH**_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _,_ _ **Martu Vampira,**_ _ **Dayis**_ _se los agradezco de todo corazón, este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes y las lectoras fantasma solo no me asusten jajaja_

OUTAKKE 2

-¡Ah! No puedo más. Edward amor n…no puedo…

-Amor solo un poco más, lo estás haciendo estupendo.

-¡Ah! – había oído de muchas mujeres en partos, había visto muchas series y nada parecía doler tanto, de hecho me burlaba a veces de las mujeres que le gritaban a sus maridos que no las volvieran a tocar, dolía pero nunca le gritaría una cosa así a Edward, esto era una bendición y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo. Todavía recuerdo que grite, sí, pero de emoción al saber que tendríamos dos niñas, dos hermosas nenas que serían igual a su padre, Anthony no cabía de la emoción y Edward estaba en el séptimo cielo.

 _-¿Está todo bien con el bebe doctora?_

 _-Claro que si Edward, quiero que los dos vean la pantalla y me digan que ven ahí – mire la pantalla que decía la doctora y la verdad no vi nada más de lo normal._

 _-Veo dos pies. – dijo él._

 _-Claro que se ven dos pies amor._

 _-No, veo dos pares de pies - ¿Qué? – ¿eso es lo que pienso que es?_

 _-Sí, efectivamente Edward, tendrán gemelas._

 _-¡Gemelas! O sea, ¿Niñas?_

 _-Sí, el ultrasonido así lo muestra, con seguridad porque ya Bella ha entrado en su séptimo mes, así que sí dos hermosas niñas._

 _-¡MI amor! ¡Oh joder! dos niñas. Amor gracias, gracias._

Después de eso me cuidaba más, casi no iba a la empresa porque tenía miedo de que me pusiera de parto y el no estuviera, aunque sí que estuvo pues en una de las juntas en plena presentación la fuente se me rompió y bueno mis pequeñas niñas dejaron a todos con la boca abierta.

-Listo, aquí está la bebe número dos, felicidades señores Cullen han tenido dos preciosas niñas.

-Quiero verlas ya.

-Enseguida amor. – pero entonces vi como se las llevaban dentro de unas cunas de cristal, ¿A dónde iban? ¿Qué les pasaba? - ¿A dónde llevan a mis bebes Edward? ¿Q…qué pasa?

-Nada amor, simplemente es algo de rutina, recuerda que ellas han sido prematuras y tienes que estar en observación.

-Pero las quiero conmigo amor, por favor.

-Bella estás cansada y a ellas las tienen que revisar así que descansa y en unos minutos las veras, lo prometo. Primero necesito terminar de limpiarte y ver que estés bien.

-Ok. – tome un respiro y deje caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada y me deje ir, pero lo que a mí me parecieron minutos fueron horas. Cuando desperté recordé y me levante rápidamente haciendo que mis partes bajas dolieran como la jodida.

-Tranquila amor te puedes lastimar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Mis bebes? ¿Dónde están?

-Están en la incubadora y…

-¡¿Qué les paso?!

-Nada, nada, simplemente están ahí como precaución como ya te habían dicho, pero ellas han respondido tan bien que enseguida te las traerán, con las horas que han estado han evolucionado de maravilla. Pero tú ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, adolorida pero bien, Edward quiero ver a mis bebes por favor. – él asintió y me dio un beso rápido y salió de la habitación, me quede esperando viendo hacía la ventana y en lo que pareció una eternidad escuche como la puerta se abría y por ella entraban dos enfermeras empujando dos pequeños caritos siendo escoltadas por Edward, traían dos pequeños bultos rosados, enseguida me acomode haciendo una mueca de dolor y él se apresuro en ayudarme. – estoy bien. Quiero verlas.

-Aquí tiene señora Cullen, muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, hola hermosa – tome a la pequeña que me daba y estaba envuelta en ropa de puro color rosa, hice una mueca y él me vio sonriendo. – son hermosas. – de pronto empezaron a lloriquear buscando algo tanto en Edward como en mí. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Solo tienen hambre, descubra su pecho y acérquela ella por instinto sabe qué hacer. – hice o que me dijo y mi pequeña niña enseguida se metió mí pezón a la boca y empezó a mamar de él, hice una mueca, se sentía extraño.

-¿Duele? – negué – es raro ver esto, paso y me gusta pasar la mayoría del tiempo ahí y ver a mis hijas pegadas a ti es…

-Cállate, no es nada bonito escuchar eso. – él solo sonrió y asintió meciendo un poco a nuestra pequeña que estaba poniéndose un poco exigente. – no me siento cómoda mientras Carlie está comiendo aquí.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

-Carlie, ella es Carlie Cullen Swan y esa pequeñita – dije señalando a la nena en sus brazos – es Renesme Cullen Swan.

-¡Oh Dios nena! Son magníficos. – él me beso y seguí dándoles de comer a mis nenas.

-¡Mamaaaaaaa!

-Mierda.

-Bastante – miré a mi hijo y este a su vez me miro a mí.

-Ony decil una mala palabla. – los dos miramos a mi nena que estaba en sus sillita alta con su mamila en la boca, nos observaba fijamente extendiendo una mano. – papi, dinelo. – suspire dándole un billete, ella miro a su hermano y él también le dio, ella se entretuvo acomodándolos en el bote, aunque sabía que ese dinero desaparecería porque él volvería a tomarlo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Mamá no regresa hasta mañana.

-Lo sé, no tienen clase de natación así que las llevare conmigo a la oficina y tu me ayudaras.

-Lo siento pero desde hace mucho que tengo planes con Niki, mamá sabe y tu sabías. Iré por ella y te ayudare pero en la empresa ellas son tuyas.

-Ok, ve le preparare una mamila.

-Suerte con ello. – suspire viendo a mi niña, Carlie y Renesme o Ness como Anthony y Emmett la bautizaron, tenían dos años, Anthony estaba por cumplir dieciséis, y estaba en contra de que ella trabajara pero como siempre ella ganaba y mi padre la apoyaba así que a veces hacia pequeños viajes, y en esta ocasión tenía un nuevo proyecto una vez cada dos meses ella viaja y se queda dos días una noche, las más largas de mi vida porque Ness no soportaba separarse de su madre, para Carlie no importaba pues ella estaba muy bien con quedarse el mayor tiempo conmigo, pero Ness que Dios me aparara porque esa niña olía cuando su madre salía de viaje. – ¡Mamá! – suspire y salí de mis recuerdos al oír el quejido de mi bebe, Anthony trataba de luchar contra ella y que no terminara en el piso, él era alto para su edad y aun así ese pequeño torbellino l dejaba agotado.

-¡Renesme Cullen Swan! – grite fuertemente y sus quejidos se callaron. Las lagrimas caían y sus mejillas estaban rojas, pequeños suspiros salían por su boquita – tranquila cariño, ahora mismo te daré tu mamila, desayunaremos y nos iremos a trabajar ¿de acuerdo?

-No.

-Siéntala hijo por favor, tomate la leche que cuando termine te voy a bañar. – ella me miro enojada y llorando, empezó a tomar en santa calma la leche del biberón pero la tranquilidad no podía ser mucha con ella.

-Fuchi, papá sabe feo.

-La leche es la misma que está tomando Carlie Ness, tómatela es de la vaquita.

-No, sabe fea, fuchi – suspire ella no tomaba leche porque no era la que su mamá le preparaba, ella no se bañaba porque no era su mamá quien se metía en la tina con ella, ella no dormía porque no era su mamá quien le contaba un cuento, ella no estaba simplemente en paz porque su mamá no estaba, y yo iba a morir realmente.

-Ness tomate la leche, sabe bien, es de vaquita mil.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Renesme Cullen Swan no le grites a tu hermana! – entonces todo se desato ella empezó a llorar como nunca y mi otra pequeña igual.

-Supongo que puedo llevarme a Carlie al baño para ir adelantando – él se llevo a Carlie y yo saque a Ness de su silla que a este tiempo había tirado la leche ¡Dios!

-Haber tranquila, mi amor por favor no pasa nada, no te tomes la leche solo dime ¿Qué quieres de desayunar? Anda dime.

-Nanonido. Quiedlo nanonino papi. – suspire esa cosa dulce la odiaba pero al parecer a ellas les encantaba. La lleve conmigo al refrigerador para tomar uno de esos cuadritos – yo, yo papi, yo puedo.

-Anda tómalo – ella tomo dos y empezó a comerlos, claramente me olvide del babero y ella hizo un desastre, agradecía que fuera a bañarla. Limpie todo con ella en mis brazos y cuando termine camine hacia su habitación, encontré a mis dos hijos en la bañera, bueno a Tony ayudando a Carlie. – listo, ve a cambiarte ya me ocupo yo.

Las bañe, aliste y dentro de mucho estuvimos listos para irnos a la empresa, se me hacia tarde para una junta y necesitaba llegar ya, lo bueno es que había una guardería si no definitivamente moriría.

….

..

.

-¡No! no, y no, esto no podía estar pasando.

-Solo tienes que salir y listo. ¡Edward! – no podía salir. – amor por favor, sal. Al menos abre la puerta. – abrí la puerta del despacho dejándola entrar y cerré antes de que Alice decidiera hacerme salir a la fuerza. – ¿Te das cuenta que esto que haces la lastima? Amor por favor deja de actuar así.

-Bella por favor no puedo, mi niña, mi bebe, la luz de mis ojos se está casando ¿Cómo paso eso? ¿eh?

-Pues como paso lo nuestro amor, ella también quiere emprender su vida y tener una familia pero no por eso quiere decir que deje de amarte, te ama igual y eres y seguirás siendo la persona más importante en su vida.

-Es que…

-¿Papá? ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Si no quieres verme toma el teléfono te estoy marcando… por favor… - vi como la mirada de Edward se cristalizaba al oír como la voz de Ness se quebraba. Él corrió a abrir la puerta y ahí vestida de blanco, hermosa como solo ella podía ser estaba su hija, la novia más hermosa del mundo.

-No, no mi amor por favor no llores, este debería de ser el día más feliz de tu vida y lo estoy arruinando.

-No es feliz si tu no lo eres conmigo papá, amo a Joshua pero te amo más a ti papi y quiero que seas participe de esto por favor.

-Oh mi amor perdóname, estoy siendo un maldito por no ver la hermosura que tengo frente a mí, no llores más nena.

-Solo quiero que me acompañes en este día tan especial. – él volteo a verme y asentí, este era mi Edward, fuerte, amoroso, orgulloso, pero sobre todo celoso de sus bebes.

-Quita esa cara amor, claro que lo haré, te entregare en el altar como debe de ser mi amor.

-Te amo papi, te amo hasta la luna y más allá. – Edward sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Ness entre sus brazos. Cuando terminaron Alice apareció y se la llevo para arreglar su maquillaje – te amo papá.

-Te amo mi amor. Mi princesa. – cuando ella se fue el empezó a llorar silenciosamente, lo abrace fuertemente dándole el ánimo que necesitaba, - se va a casar en minutos, ya no será mía.

-Claro que lo será, pero ha llegado la hora de que ella también forme su familia y sea libre amor, si ella se cae nosotros seguiremos estando ahí para ella y ayudarla a levantar pero la diferencia radica que ahora ella tendrá un compañero que la ayude cuando ya nosotros no podamos.

-Me duele dejarle ir.

-A mí también pero es la ley de la vida, ahora vamos a vestirnos para salir – cuando salimos y Edward entrego a Ness, fueron las únicas palabras que pudo decir pues cuando se sentó las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, mi tierno y bobo esposo.

…. Y por el poder que me fue concedido los declaro marido y mujer.

-Solos, al fin solos amor.

-Sí, aunque eso no era lo que pensabas hace unas horas.

-Es mi hija Bella, tenía que dejar en claro las intenciones de ese chico.

-No es un chico y se las has dejado claro cada vez que has podido. – dije un poco más relajado, me quede viendo las imágenes que teníamos por toda la casa, todas iban desde que ellas eran pequeñas junto a Tony y conforme fueron creciendo cada uno de ellos, y lo que ahora eran, claramente con algunas adquisiciones más como eran Niki, Joshua y Tom. Nuestra vida había sido un maremoto de emociones desde que nos conocimos Bella y yo, aun después de que nacieron nuestras hijas lo fue porque tener un preadolescente y dos bebes no era nada fácil pero no fue difícil, ahora eran personas de bien que nos amaban y a las que amábamos, suspire dejando la foto en la gaveta y me volví hacia Bella, mi bella esposa que aun con los años se mantenía muy hermosa.

-Te amo señora Cullen.

-Te amo señor Cullen y ellos también.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Este mis queridas niñas es el final definitivo, no hay más, no hay menos, ni nada que agregar, muchas pidieron algo más se los he dado, aunque el final era en el epilogo pero querían algo más hermoso y feliz y pues aquí lo tienen. Espero que les haya gustado.

Bueno aquí acaba lo que empezó como fue el que Edward conviviera no con uno si no con dos bebes, ya que con Anthony no vivió eso. Y no fue fácil, así que nos vemos en la siguiente historia. Besos Jane.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


End file.
